THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE 2
by BearBunny
Summary: CHAPTER 13. SPOILER. Sehun yang sangat takut dengan vampire tiba tiba di pertemukan dengan namja yang memiliki aura dingin. Apakah dia vampire yang sebenarnya ? lalu bagaimana dengan Jaemin yang anti binatang berbulu kini harus berhadapan dengan seorang werewolf ? dan siapakah half blood vampire yang sedang dalam perburuan itu ? KAIHUN. NOMIN. VAMPIRE, YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE 2

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Jeno, Jaemin, Myungsoo

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Warning : MPREG untuk orang tua dari cast utama, YAOI. Vampire, Werewolf, Devil Hunter.

Bukan sequel karena jalan ceritanya berbeda dari yang pertama. Ini ff request dari salah satu reader yang minta di bikinin cerita vampire dengan setting modern. This ff special for you #lovekaihun.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

Malam bahkan belum terlalu larut ketika seorang namja manis merengek pada ibunya untuk ditemani tidur.

"Ayolah mommy, Hunnie ngantuk..." rengekan manja itu kembali terdengar ketika sang mommy lebih memilih untuk bersandar dengan nyaman di pundak suaminya dari pada meladeni rengekan putra semata wayangnya.

"Kau bahkan sudah besar Sehunie, kenapa masih juga takut tidur sendirian." sang ayah lama lama jenuh juga kalau anaknya terus terusan merengek.

"Tapi Hunnie takut daddy, kalau tiba tiba ada vampire yang masuk kamar Hunnie dan gigit leher Hunnie bagaimana. Huweeee... Hunnie tidak mau mati di gigit vampire." lihatlah mata polos itu terlihat berkaca-kaca, membuat sang mommy tidak tega melihatnya.

"Baiklah sayang, mommy akan menemanimu."

Mata yang tadinya sudah berkaca kaca itu langsung terlihat bersinar. "Kyaaa... Hunnie sayang mommy..." sebuah pelukan singkat dan kecupan di pipi langsung di dapatkan ibu dari Sehun itu.

"Ck, kau terlalu sering mengajaknya nonton film vampire sayang. Lihatlah dia jadi penakut seperti itu." yang lebih tua mulai menyalahkan istrinya sendiri.

"Hunnie bukan penakut, daddy." Sehun protes.

Sang ayah, Chanyeol, menatap intens pada anaknya yang tengah cemberut, lalu menghela napas. "Kau harus mengurangi kebiasaanmu untuk menonton film vampire, anakku. Kalau tidak kau akan membuat daddy susah karena harus tidur sendiri."

"Tapi filmnya seru daddy."

"Apa gunanya seru kalau anakku yang manis ini tidak bisa tidur sendiri setelahnya."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan membuat anak kita marah." Suho lebih memilih untuk menengahi sebelum anaknya menangis.

"Tapi sayang karena sifat penakutnya itu, kita jadi susah untuk membuatkan adik untuk Sehun." rengek Chanyeol manja. Namja tampan itu bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas saat ia dan istrinya sedang olahraga malam, tiba tiba Sehun berteriak sambil menangis, keduanya langung meninggalkan aktifitas mereka dan memakai pakaian dengan sembarang sebelum berlari ke kamar Sehun. Namun saat ditanya apa penyebab dirinya menangis, Sehun dengan polosnya mengatakan kalau ia ingin pipis dan takut ke kamar mandi sendirian. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak sayang pada anaknya, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau ia akan memarahi anaknya itu. Benar benar sangat mengganggu.

Suho mencibir "Lalu yang setiap malam kau lakukan padaku itu apa ?" tanyanya galak.

"Olahraga malam," jawab Chanyeol, nyengir.

"Apa bedanya dengan membuat adik untuk Sehun?" Lama lama rasanya Suho ingin memukul wajah tak berdosa suaminya itu, seandainya ia tidak mendengar isakan dari putranya.

"Hiks... Hunnie tidak mau punya adik. Hiks... Nanti mommy dan daddy tidak sayang Hunnie lagi..."

"Omona... Mommy dan daddy sangat sayang dengan Hunnie, lagi pula Hunnie tidak akan punya adik kok." Suho memeluk sayang tubuh putranya.

"Hiks... Daddy..."

Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat wajah anaknya yang basah oleh air mata. Aigo, benarkah Sehunnya sudah berumur 16 tahun, kenapa kelakuannya tak pernah berubah ? "Daddy juga sayang Sehunie dan mommy." Chanyeol mengecup kening keduanya bergantian. "Ayo ke kamar dan tidur. Besok Hunnie sekolah kan ?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Ne, daddy..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo daddy dan mommy temani..." Ya, sekesal kesalnya Chanyeol, ia tetaplah sangat menyayangi anaknya itu. "Kau harus cepat tidur anakku, hari yang panjang akan menantimu..." Pandangan Chanyeol menerawang ke depan, ia menghela napas panjang, sebelum membalas tatapan anaknya.

"Daddy bilang apa ? Hunnie tidak mengerti..."

Cup

"Tidak usah dipikirkan sayang, ayo ke kamar."

 _Suatu saat, jika waktu_ _itu_ _telah tiba, kau akan mengerti, anakku._

0)(0

"Sehunie... ayo berangkat..."

Teriakan cempreng itu membuat Sehun dengan tidak bersemangat turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua. "Nana, kau itu berisik sekali."

"Hei, kalau aku tidak berisik, kau akan seharian berada di dalam kamarmu itu." balas namja yang di panggil Nana itu.

"Aku tidak..."

"Ya, terus saja membantahnya..."

"Ish, Nana... Hunnie kan takut kalau ada vampire yang tiba tiba menyerang Hunnie kalau Hunnie keluar kamar." Rengek Sehun.

"Ya, dan vampire itu tidak ada my Sehunie." Jaemin atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Nana itu mencubit pipi Sehun dengan gemas. "Lagi pula benda berbulu itu lebih menakutkan bagiku." Nana bergidik sendiri saat ia ingat dengan makhluk berbulu yang ia temukan di depan pintu rumah Sehun.

"Itu bukan makhluk berbulu, itu Vivi..." Sehun tampaknya tidak terima anjing kesayangannya dikatakan menakutkan.

"Ya, apapun itu, ayo kita berangkat, nanti kita terlambat."

"Sebentar sayang." Suho yang baru keluar dari kamar dengan membawa dua buah topi rajut, segera mendekat. Ia lebih dulu menghampiri Jaemin dan memakaikan topi rajut berwarna putih dengan gambar kartun lucu di kepalanya.

"Terima kasih aunty..." Ya, meski Suho namja, Jaemin tetap memanggilnya dengan sebutan aunty.

"Sama sama sayang." Suho mengecup kening Jaemin dengan lembut, sebelum beralih pada anaknya. "Hari ini Hunnie tidak boleh menangis lagi di sekolah ya, jangan takut pada vampire. Vampire itu tidak berani keluar rumah di siang hari, nanti kulitnya terbakar." Suho memasang topi rajut berwarna pink dengan gambar Vivi di kepala Sehun, lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Ya, lebih baik vampire dari pada makhluk berbulu itu..." Jaemin melompat ke belakang Chanyeol saat Vivi melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah. "Uncle, singkirkan makhluk berbulu itu..." jeritnya.

"Ck, kau ini kenapa takut sekali dengan Vivi sih, bagaimana nantinya kalau kau mendapatkan takdirmu, huh." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Eh, apa?" Jaemin mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Takdir apa, uncle?"

"Bukan apa apa, sekarang ayo kita berangkat." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Vivi menjauh.

Kedua remaja itu segera mencium pipi Suho lalu berlari lari ke depan rumah, menunggu Chanyeol yang tengah mencium lembut bibir 'istrinya'. "Aku berangkat dulu." Pamitnya.

"Sayang, perasaanku sedikit tidak enak hari ini." Gumam Suho.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu sayang. Semua akan baik baik saja."

"Daddy... ayo cepat. Nanti Hunnie dan Nana telat."

Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan. "Percayalah padaku, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada keduanya. Aku pergi dulu."

Suho hanya mengangguk, sembari berharap apa yang dikatakan suaminya memang benar.

0)(0

Sehun melirik ke kanan kiri saat dirinya dan Jaemin sudah berada di sekolah dan kini tengah berjalan menuju kelas.

"Sehunie, tidak perlu seperti itu. Ini bukan hutan, mana ada vampire di sini." Gerutu Jaemin.

"Ish, tapi Hunnie kan takut. Bagaimana kalau benar benar ada dan dia sedang mengintai kita dari tempat yang gelap?"

Jaemin memutar bola matanya. "Hei, ini siang hari tau, bukan malam. Lagi pula aunty kan bilang vampire hanya akan muncul malam hari." Omel Jaemin.

Sehun cemberut. "Tapi kan bisa saja..."

"Sudahlah, Hunna... jangan terlalu banyak berkhayal, ayo kita masuk ke kelas." Dengan paksa Jaemin menarik tangan Sehun dan dengan setengah menyeretnya masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas.

Tak jauh di belakang mereka, seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, berkulit kecoklatan dan mengenakan kaca mata tengah tersenyum ketika mendengar percakapan kedua namja manis tadi. "Namja yang lucu," gumamnya sebelum melangkah masuk dengan tenang ke dalam ruangan yang sama dengan kedua namja manis itu.

"Kau ini, aku akan membakar koleksi film vampire milik aunty nanti."

"Eh, kenapa kau ingin membakarnya?"

"Karena melihat koleksi film milik aunty, kau jadi penakut seperti ini."

"Aku tidak penakut."

"Ya, kau itu penakut."

Kedua orang itu, Sehun dan Jaemin terus berdebat tanpa menghiraukan sosok namja berkaca mata yang lewat di samping mereka dan duduk tepat di bangku paling belakang di barisan meja Sehun.

"Sst... kalian diamlah, lihat guru Choi, sudah di depan pintu." Seorang siswi berambut pendek memperingatkan mereka berdua, dan berhasil Sehun dan Jaemin langsung diam dan duduk dengan tertib.

Guru Choi masuk ke dalam ruangan di iringi dua orang namja yang berpakaian sama seperti mereka. untuk sesaat Sehun dan Jaemin saling pandang.

"Aku merasa tubuhku merinding." Gumam Jaemin.

"Sama, Hunnie juga merasakannya. Hunnie takut..."

Jaemin dengan cepat mengenggam tangan namja manis yang terlihat ketakutan itu. "Tidak apa apa mungkin hanya pengaruh AC, sekarang sudah tidak lagi." Jaemin berusaha menenangkan, walau keringat dingin juga mengucur turun dari keningnya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian."

"Lee Jeno..."

"Kim Myungsoo..."

Hanya nama itu yang sempat terdengar di telinga Sehun sebelum ia pingsan di kursinya.

"Hunnie... yak... Hunnie... kau kenapa..."

Grakk

Suara kursi yang digeser dan suara orang yang berjalan mendekat, mengalihkan perhatian Jaemin. Ia segera mendongak dan menatapi seraut wajah tampan yang memakai kaca mata kini membungkukkan badannya di samping Sehun. Itu, Kim Jongin. namja terpintar di kelasnya, atau bahkan bisa di bilang di sekolahnya, karena itulah meski baru kelas satu, ia sudah terpilih menjadi ketua osis.

"Dia pingsan. Aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan."

Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan gurunya, Jongin segera menggendong Sehun dan melangkah keluar kelas di ikuti oleh Jaemin yang terus terisak. Tak sengaja saat melewati di depan kelas, pandangan Jaemin bertemu dengan kedua namja yang masih berdiri di depan. Ia cepat-cepat membuang pandangannya dan melangkah lebih cepat untuk mengimbangi langkah Jongin.

"Dia manis..." gumam salah seorang dari namja yang masih berdiri di depan itu.

Yang seorang lagi langsung menoleh. "Apa?"

"Pria yang digendong namja berkacamata tadi manis, ku rasa aku menyukainya."

Tak ada suara lagi yang terdengar, kecuali dari guru mereka yang meminta keduanya untuk segera duduk menempati kursi kosong di barisan belakang.

Di ruang kesehatan, Jaemin terus terusan menatap gelisah ke arah Sehun yang sedang di periksa oleh dokter.

"Dia tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit shock, kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan bangun." Dokter cantik itu tersenyum ramah pada Jaemin. "Aku akan pergi sebentar, kau bisa menjaganya selama aku pergi kan?"

Jaemin langsung mengangguk dengan cepat. "Terima kasih dokter," ucapnya pelan.

"Apa yang membuatnya bisa pingsan seperti itu?"

Ah, hampir saja Jaemin melupakan sosok yang tadi menggendong sepupunya ke tempat ini. "Aku tidak tahu, saat kedua murid baru itu masuk, aku dan Sehun langsung merasa merinding dan saat keduanya menatap kami, tiba tiba saja Sehun pingsan."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat berpikir, sebelum kembali rileks. "Begitu ya..."

"Kau mungkin tak mengerti," tukas Jaemin. "Tapi Sehun sangat takut dengan hal hal yang..."

"Nana..."

"Hunnie, kau sudah bangun." Jaemin langsung melompat bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk erat tubuh Sehun.

"Hunnie di mana?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja, saat Sehun merasa asing dengan tempatnya berbaring. "Huweee... Hunnie tidak di culik ke sarang vampire kan?"

Pletakk

"Ini ruang kesehatan bodoh, kau pingsan di dalam kelas."

"Nana... kening Hunnie sakit..." rengek Sehun. ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan Jongin yang tengah menahan tawanya. Semburat merah langsung menghiasi pipi mulus Sehun. "Nana... kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ada Jonginie disini," bisiknya.

"Lho kan Jongin yang menggendongmu kesini."

"Ehh..." wajah Sehun semakin merona saat ia mencuri curi pandang pada Jongin. "Terima kasih sudah membawa Hunnie kesini..." ucapnya canggung.

"Tidak masalah." Jongin melirik ke arah jam di dinding. "Apa kau merasa sudah lebih baik, ku rasa aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang."

"Hunnie ikut..." ucap Sehun. "Eh, maksud Hunnie, Hunnie dan Nana juga akan ke kelas." Sehun menggaruk lehernya dengan gerakan canggung.

"Kau yakin sudah pulih kembali dari shockmu?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat. "Iya..."

"Baiklah, ayo kembali ke kelas."

Saat ketiganya keluar dari ruang kesehatan, bel tanda waktu istirahat telah berbunyi dan semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas.

Deg

Tiba tiba hawa dingin yang sama kembali terasa, dan Sehun merapat ke sisi Jongin dan menarik tangan Jaemin untuk makin mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Hunnie tidak tahu, tapi rasanya ada hawa dingin di sini, sama seperti di dalam kelas tadi." Bisik Sehun. saat ini ketiganya tengah melewati koridor yang kosong.

"Tapi aku tidak merasakannya." Protes Jaemin. "Kau bagaimana Jong?"

Jongin hanya menggeleng, ia memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang berkeringat dengan kening berkerut. Saat itulah tiba tiba saja Sehun menggenggam jemarinya dengan erat. Jongin menoleh ke depan dan pandangannya bertemu dengan dua orang murid baru yang melangkah tepat ke arah mereka. Tatapan Jongin berubah datar.

"Di... dia Vam... vampire..." bisik Sehun terbata-bata.

"Bukan..." gumam Jongin.

"Tapi Hunnie juga merasakannya saat pertama kali dia masuk ke dalam kelas." Bantah Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau vampirenya itu aku?" tanya Jongin.

"Jonginie jangan bercanda, tanganmu hangat, vampire itu kan dingin." Gerutu Sehun, wajahnya cemberut.

Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat wajah menggemaskan yang ditampilkan Sehun.

Saat mereka berpapasan, Sehun cepat-cepat menundukkan wajahnya, aura dingin itu semakin kuat dan...

"Hatchi..." Jaemin bersin dengan tiba tiba. "Ah, sialan. Di sini tidak ada hewan berbulu kenapa aku bersin sih," umpatnya.

"Mungkin ada tikus." Ucap Sehun polos.

"Bukan..." Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan bertemu pandang dengan salah satu murid baru itu. Lee Jeno, namja itu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Dia..."

0)(0

Di hutan pinggiran kota, terlihat tiga bayangan bergerak dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa menuju arah kota. Setelah cukup lama bergerak, ketiga bayangan itu berhenti di sebuah atap gedung tinggi. Bayangan itu berubah menjadi tiga sosok namja yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang tanpa atasan.

Ketiganya memperhatikan arus lalu lalang manusia di bawah sana.

"Kau yakin dia berada di kota ini,"

"Tentu saja. Aku merasakan kehadirannya di kota ini,"

"Sayang sekali sepertinya dia bisa berhasil menyembunyikan jati dirinya dari kita. Apakah dia orang yang hebat?"

"Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, dia orang yang kuat dan pintar menyembunyikan jati dirinya atau..."

"Apa itu?"

"Dia tidak menyadari jati dirinya yang sebenarnya."

"Apapun itu kita pasti berhasil mendapatkan darah dan membunuhnya."

"Sekuat apapun seorang half blood, dia tidak akan pernah menang dari kita..."

Seringaian lebar terlihat dari pria yang berada di tengah. "Tak lama lagi kita pasti berhasil menemukannya dan dunia akan menjadi milik kita seutuhnya."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sudah ada bayangan siapa Half Bloodnya? Jangan terjebak dengan cerita yang pertama ya. Karena main cast di ff ini ga hanya KaiHun. Semuanya sudah aku pikirkan matang matang sih, yang mana Half-blood vampire, werewolf n human. Tapi kalo ada yang bisa nebak, berarti kita satu pikiran.

So, meski ini mungkin mengecewakan, mohon reviewnya ya...

Salam damai kaihun shipper

Syakila8894


	2. Chapter 2

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE 2 ( Chapter 2 )

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Jeno, Jaemin.

Pairing : KaiHun, NoMin

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Warning : MPREG untuk orang tua dari cast utama, YAOI. Vampire, Werewolf, Devil Hunter.

Cuma mau bilang terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah berkenan review di ff ini. Untuk tebakan kemaren, keknya untuk werewolf gampang ketebak ya. Jadi kali ini akan aq perjelas lagi deh karakter tiap orangnya. Semoga tebakannya pada benar ya.

no edit jadi mungkin banyak typo bertebaran.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki halaman rumahnya dengan langkah tenang, sesekali matanya melirik ke rumah tetangga barunya yang baru pindahan kemarin. Ada sesuatu yang menarik tentang penghuni rumah itu, entah apa yang mereka lakukan tapi tadi malam Jongin seperti mendengar suara lolongan dari lantai atas rumah itu. Apa mereka memelihara serigala di atas loteng ?

"Hai..."

Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan si murid baru berdiri di dekat pagar yang membatasi halaman rumahnya dengan rumah tetangga. Jadi tetangga barunya adalah murid baru itu?

"Hai..." Jongin membalas ucapannya sambil melangkah mendekat. "Jadi selain satu sekolah kita juga tetangga ya." Jongin memperbaiki letak kaca matanya sambil menatap serius ke arah namja di depannya.

Orang itu, Lee Jeno hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku harap kita bisa berteman."

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap serius ke mata Jeno, sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja, sekarang kita teman." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung di sambut oleh Jeno. Tangan Jeno terasa sedikit basah saat bersalaman dengannya, apa dia gugup? Jabatan tangan itu hanya sesaat, karena seruan dari teras depan rumah Jongin

"Jongina, apa yang kau lakukan di luar, cepat masuk, sebelum kau berakhir kehujanan di luar."

Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu rumahnya dan kemudian kembali menatap Jeno. "Ibuku sepertinya sebentar lagi akan mengomel kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat masuk."

Jeno tertawa. "Aku juga harus masuk sekarang, nanti malam kau ada acara? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan jalan?"

Jongin berpikir sejenak. "Ku pikir aku bisa."

Jeno mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai bertemu nanti malam."

"Ah, Jeno..." panggil Jongin sebelum Jeno berbalik memunggunginya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau memelihara serigala di lotengmu, kurasa tadi malam aku mendengar lolongannya dari atas sana."

Jeno terdiam sejenak. "Ya, aku punya..."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Hanya pastikan dia tidak keluar dan memakanku ya." Jongin berbalik dan melangkah menuju rumahnya.

Jeno balas tersenyum, "Aku tak pernah memakan daging manusia."

"Huh. Kau bilang apa?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya dan terus melangkah, tanpa peduli Jeno yang terus menatap punggungnya.

"Manusia ya. Kurasa tak ada salahnya berteman dengan manusia." Jeno tersenyum tipis sembari ikut berbalik menuju rumahnya sendiri.

"Jongina, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan tetangga baru itu?" Kim Minseok memicingkan matanya ketika menatap anaknya.

"Eomma, dia teman sekelas Jongin dan Jongin berteman dengannya."

"Dia sekelas denganmu?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Dan dia juga berteman denganmu?"

Jongin lagi lagi mengangguk. "Ya, bahkan rencananya malam ini kami mau jalan jalan bersama."

"Mwo..."

"Kenapa eomma? Eomma keberatan kalau aku berteman dengannya?"

"Tidak." Minseok terdiam sejenak. "Hanya saja, aku seperti mendengar lolongan serigala dirumah mereka. kau harus berhati hati dengan mereka Jongina, bagaimana kalau mereka manusia serigala dan berniat melukaimu?"

Jongin tersenyum, tangannya merengkuh pinggang ramping sang eomma dan memeluknya denagn erat. "Eomma, Jongin juga laki laki, Jongin juga bisa menjaga diri Jongin sendiri, jadi eomma tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tetap saja Jongina, kau harus berhati hati."

"Pasti, eomma..."

Minseok melepaskan pelukan anaknya dan memperhatikan wajah tampan anaknya dengan seksama. "Ngomong ngomong apa kau sudah punya pacar di sekolah?"

"Kenapa eomma tiba tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaan eomma."

"Tidak," jawab Jongin. "Tapi, aku menyukai seseorang, dia sangat lucu dan juga polos." jongin tertawa saat bayangan Sehun muncul. "Dan dia sangat penakut eomma."

"Apa dia perempuan?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia laki laki eomma, tapi dia sangat cantik."

Minseok tersenyum. "Ya. Eomma mengerti."

"Kenapa eomma menanyakan tentang dia?"

Minseok merengut. "Itu karena kau belum pernah membawa ataupun bercerita tentang orang yang kau sukai pada eomma."

Jongin tersenyum geli, "Eomma tenang saja. Nanti Jongin akan membawa Sehun ke rumah ini."

"Ah, jadi namanya Sehun."

"Iya, eomma pasti menyukainya."

"Dia manusia bukan? Jangan bilang kalau dia melolong di malam hari seperti tetangga kita."

Jongin tertawa. "Tentu saja dia manusia eomma. Aku tak akan mau kalau dia punya taring, bisa bisa dia akan menggigitku."

"Syukurlah."

"Ekhem, singkirkan tanganmu dari pinggang istriku Kim Jongin."

Jongin cepat cepat melepaskan rengkuhannya dan nyengir pada ayahnya yang tengah melotot padanya. "Sorry, appa."

"Jongdae-ya, jangan seperti itu, dia kan anak kita."

"Dan kau istriku, milikku seorang." Jongdae melangkah mendekat dan kemudian memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan erat.

"Jongin mencibir. "Apa aku anak angkat di sini. Sepertinya kehadiranku tidak diharapkan ya."

Jongdae tertawa dan sebelah tangannya merangkul pundak Jongin. "kau putra kebanggaan dan kesayangan appa, nak. Jadilah kuat, agar bisa melindungi orang yang kau cintai, seperti appa melindungi eommamu."

Jongin mengangguk. "Pasti appa, aku akan lebih rajin lagi berlatih."

Jongdae menepuk pundak Jongin. "Appa percaya padamu, anakku."

0)(0

Sehun tengah duduk santai bersandar di tempat tidurnya sambil main game di handphonenya dengan mulut mengemut lollipop ketika Jaemin masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan merebut handphone di tangannya.

"Nana... kembalikan handphoneku, sebentar lagi aku akan menang..." pekik Sehun setelah membuang lollipop dimulutnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Tidak mau."

"Ish, kembalikan." Sehun bergerak menghampiri Jaemin dan berusaha merebut handphonenya kembali, namun Jaemin dengan gesit menghindar dan Sehun mendorongnya hingga terbaring di ranjang . Jaemin kembali berguling menghindari Sehun, Sehun berusaha menyergapnya dan jadilah keduanya berguling guling di ranjang dengan Jaemin yang terus tertawa melihat Sehun yang terlihat begitu imut saat berusaha mengambil handphonenya kembali.

YOU LOSE.

Suara itu membuat keduanya terdiam, Jaemin menatap ke arah Sehun dengan raut wajah bersalah. Di sampingnya Sehun terbaring dengan mata yang berkaca kaca dan napas yang tersengal sengal.

"Hiks... Nana jahat..." Sehun memukuli tubuh Jaemin membuat sepupunya itu memekik kesakitan.

"Awww... Sehuna... aku minta maaf..."

"Masa bodoh..." Sehun terus memukuli tubuh Jaemin.

"Awww... awww... Lagi pula aku melakukan itu karena kau pasti akan mengacuhkan aku demi game bodohmu itu."

"Nana jahat..."

"Yak, berhenti memukulku. Padahal tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu membeli permen kapas, tapi kalau kau beringas seperti ini, lebih baik tidak jadi."

Sehun langsung menghentikan gerakannya memukuli Jaemin. "Permen kapas?"

"Iya." Jaemin bangkit dengan susah payah dan kemudian merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut serta rambutnya yang berantakan karena berguling guling di ranjang.

Sehun ikut duduk di samping Jaemin dan menggenggam tangan kiri Jaemin. "Hunnie mau permen kapas. Ayo beli..."

Jaemin menatap Sehun dengan sinis. "Aku tidak mau. Kau pasti takut pada vampire lagi dan menangis ditengah jalan. Lagi pula ini malam hari."

Sehun merengut. "Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku janji. Nana, ayo kita pergi." Rengek Sehun.

"Minta izin dulu sana pada ayah dan ibumu."

Cup

"Horee... Nana baik deh."

Sehun melompat turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar kamar.

Di kamar sebelah, Chanyeol yang baru selesai mandi segera menghampiri istrinya yang berdiri di balkon sendirian. Ia memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang dan mencium pipinya dengan lembut. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sayang?"

Suho meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di perutnya. "Sehunie... tak terasa dia sudah sebesar itu, kadang aku merasa takut kalau dia akan punya pacar dan kemudian menikah. Kita akan kesepian di sini."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu ayo buat Sehunie Junior." Bisiknya nakal.

"Yak, kau selalu meminta itu, tapi sampai sekarang tidak pernah ada hasilnya." Cibir Suho.

"Itu karena kau selalu mmemintaku memakai pengaman sayang. Haruskah kita tidak perlu memakai pengaman lagi."

"Memang Sehun siap punya adik lagi?"

"Kita coba saja dulu." Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Suho.

Brakk

Sepasang suami 'istri' itu langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menoleh ke pintu. Terlihat Sehun di sana dengan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Mommy... Hunnie mau permen kapas." Sehun melangkah dengan cepat menghampiri ibunya dan mendorong ayahnya sedikit menjauh agar ia bisa memeluk tubuh ibunya. "Boleh ya..." sambungnya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja boleh sayang, nanti daddy akan membelikannya untukmu." Chanyeol yang menjawab.

"Tidak mau. Hunnie mau beli sendiri bersama Nana."

"Tapi ini sudah malam sayang." Suho tampak khawatir melepas kedua makhluk imut itu di malam hari.

"Tidak apa apa mommy, kata Nana tidak akan ada vampire. Dan Hunnie bisa jaga diri Hunnie kok. Hunnie kan laki laki."

"Tapi..."  
"Boleh ya daddy..." Sehun menatap penuh harap pada ayahnya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah jam dinding, baru pukul tujuh malam, jalanan masih ramai. "Baiklah tapi hanya sebentar, kalau ada apa apa segera telepon daddy, oke?"

"Oke, daddy."

"Cium daddy dulu." Chanyeol menundukkan badannya dan Sehun dengan cepat mencium pipinya, lalu mengecup pipi ibunya juga sebelum bergegas keluar.

"Sayang, apa tidak apa apa membiarkan mereka berdua pergi di malam hari."

"Tidak apa apa, daerah di sekitar sini aman. Lagi pula, Sehun harus merasakan pengalaman baru agar ia bisa lebih mandiri kelak."

"Tapi tetap saja kan, ini pertama kalinya untuk anak kita."

"Dari pada itu, kenapa kau tidak lebih mengkhawatirkan yang lain saja?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah bawah. "Ayo membuat Sehun junior."

"Yak, dasar mesum..."

Dan teriakan dari kamar orang tuanya membuat Sehun yang akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri, sempat melongo, sebelum melangkah masuk.

"Aunty dan uncle sedang apa di kamar, kenapa berisik sekali?" tanya Jaemin.

"Tidak tau, mungkin sedang menonton film vampire dan mommy ketakutan." Jawab Sehun.

"Ya sudah, ayo siap siap." Jaemin memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin, saat ini ia menggunakan sweater merah dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. "Hunnie kau punya topi berwarna merah?"

"Ambil saja di lemari." Sahut Sehun yang tengah sibuk mengganti piyama pororonya.

Jaemin membuka lemari Sehun dan mengambil topi merah dengan motif angry bird dan langsung memakainya. "Nah, kalau begini terlihat lebih keren dan manly." Pujinya pada diri sendiri. Tak sadar diri kalau hal itu malah membuatnya terlihat lebih imut.

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit memilih dan memakai pakaian, akhirnya Sehun berdiri di samping Jaemin yang masih berdiri di depan cermin besar itu.

"Sepertinya Hunnie juga harus pakai topi." Gumam Sehun, memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Kaos putih tanpa lengan dengan tulisan love besar berwarna pink ditengah tengah kaos dan juga celana pendek yang hanya menutupi separo pahanya, ia melengkapi penampilannya dengan sebuah cardigan abu abu yang panjangnya mencapai lututnya.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau memasukkan bagian bawah kaosmu ke dalam celana." Jamein membantu Sehun meperbaiki penampilannya. "Nah, begini kan lebih keren." Pujinya.

Sehun mengambil topi putihnya dan memakainya. "Ayo pergi."

"Sebentar." Jaemin meraih tas punggungnya dan memakainya. "Ayo..."

Keduanya meraih sepatu sport berwarna putih yang sama dan memakainya. "Mommy... Hunnie dan Nana berangkat ya."

"Ahhh... ya..." terdengar desahan seklaigus jawaban dari dalam kamar orang tuanya.

"Ish, mommy dan daddy tidak mengajak Hunnie nonton film, tapi tidak apa, Hunnie akan jalan jalan malam ini." Ucap Sehun semangat.

0)(0

"Aku belum pernah melihat orang sebanyak ini sebelumnya."

"Apa sebelumnya kau tinggal di hutan?" Jongin menoleh pada Jeno yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Iya." Sahut Jeno.

"Ah, jadi karena itu kalian lebih memilih memelihara serigala dari pada anjing." Ucap Jongin.

"Ucapanmu seolah kau tahu sesuatu tentangku," komentar Jeno.

"Apa yang ku tau, selain kau tetanggaku dan juga temanku." Jongin menjawab seadanya."

Jeno tertawa pelan, "Ya, kurasa kau benar."

Saat itu langkah keduanya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan tak jauh dari mereka. dua orang namja manis sedang berjongkok di depan penjual permen kapas.

"Paman cepatlah, Hunnie sudah ingin memakannya."

"Ish, tidak bisa, Nana yang duluan."

"Tidak mau, Hunnie yang duluan." Sehun menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kan, Nana yang melihat penjualnya duluan." Jaemin ikut ikutan menghentakkan kakinya, ngambek.

"Mereka..."

Jongin dan Jeno saling pandang lalu tersenyum. "Ya Tuhan, keduanya sangat imut."

"Ish, Hunnie benci Nana..."

"Aku juga membencimu..."

"Sudah sudah jangan bertengkar, ini permen kapasnya untuk kalian berdua." Paman penjual permen kapas itu tersenyum geli melihat tingkah konyol keduanya.

"Terima kasih paman." Ucap keduanya berbarengan sambil menerima permen kapas itu.

"Ah, uangnya." Dengan tangan yang memegang permen kapas, Jaemin sedikit kesusahan mengambil dompet di dalam tas punggungnya.

Tiba tiba sebuah tangan berkulit tan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke tangan paman penjual itu.

"Ini terlalu banyak..."

"Ambil saja sisanya."

Kedua laki laki manis itu menoleh dan langsung ternganga. "Jongin... dan murid baru ..."

Hatchi..

Oke, dan Jaemin kembali bersin.

"Terima kasih, Jonginie..." Sehun menunduk malu malu.

"Tak masalah." Sahut Jongin lembut.

"Yak, aku. Kenapa setiap bertemu denganmu, aku selalu bersin. Apa tubuhmu penuh bulu, hah." Jaemin menunjuk ke arah Jeno dengan tangannya yang memegang permin kapas.

Jeno sedikit menunduk dan menggigit permen kapas itu. "Manis... seperti yang membeli." Ucapnya.

"Permen kapaskuuuuu... dasar kau pencuri." Jaemin mengepalkan tangannya yang bebas dan hampir memukul Jeno, sebelum ia bersin lagi.

"Uhh, kau pembawa sial untukku." Rutuk Jaemin.

"Bukan, aku penyelamatmu." Jawab Jeno tenang.

"Apa katamu? Aku bersin gara gara kau ada di dekatku. Pergi sana..." Jaemin dengan ganas mendorong dorong tubuh Jeno hingga namja tampan itu melangkah mundur dengan Jaemin yang terus melangkah maju untuk mendorongnya. Tak menyadari jarak mereka yang semakin jauh dengan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Ehh, Nana mau kemana?" Sehun tampak panik dan ingin menyusul sebelum Jongin menggenggam jemarinya.

"Biarkan saja ia bersama Jeno, kau mau jalan jalan denganku?"

"Ehh..."

"Ada penjual boneka di sebelah sana. Kau mau?"

Sehun tersenyum cerah dan langsung mengangguk. "Kajja..."

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan dengan jemari yang saling bertautan dan Sehun yang sesekali memakan permen kapasnya.

"Jonginie mau?" Sehun merobek sedikit permen kapasnya dan menyodorkannya kemulut Jongin yang dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya. "Enak bukan?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau Jonginie mau, Jonginie bisa beli sendiri. Karena permen ini punya Hunnie."

Jongin tersenyum geli. "Habiskan saja punyamu, aku tidak menginginkannya." Tangan Jongin yang bebas, menyapu sudut bibir Sehun yang ternoda serat dari permen kapas itu. "Makannya pelan-pelan saja, agar tidak kotor."

Wajah Sehun merona mendengar ucapan Jongin dan ia menundukkan wajahnya, terlihat begitu manis di mata Jongin.

Di sisi lain, Jaemin akhirnya menyadari kalau ia sudah terlalu jauh meninggalkan sepupunya, dengan panik ia menatap ke sekitar, berharap menemukan Sehun di antara keramaian.

"Sehun bersama dengan Jongin, kau tak perlu khawatir padanya."

Jaemin menatap Jeno dengan kesal. "Ini semua salahmu, gara gara kau, aku jadi terpisah dengan Sehun."

"Kan kamu yang mendorongku pergi menjauh."

"Ish, menyebalkan." Jaemin menghentakkan kakinya dan kembali bersin setelahnya. "kau itu membawa virus ya." Tudingnya.

Jeno menghela napas panjang. "Lebih baik kita duduk dulu, kau ini selalu saja berprasangka buruk padaku." Tangannya menarik Jaemin dengan paksa dan mendudukkan tubuh yang lebih mungil itu di kursi panjang yang kebetulan kosong di pinggir trotoar.

"Tentu saja aku berprasangka buruk padamu, karena sejak bertemu denganmu aku selalu bersin." Jawab Jaemin sewot. Ia memakan permen kapasnya, tak sadar kalau itu bekas di tempat yang sama Jeno menggigit permen kapasnya.

"Kau begitu ingin aku cium ya?"

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" Jaemin menatap bingung pada Jeno.

"Kau menggigit di tempat yang sama aku menggigit permenmu."

Jaemin menunduk dan memperhatikan permennya, wajahnya merona saat ia menyadari itu. "Yak, itu kan tidak sengaja." Ucapnya berusaha membela diri. Ia menggigit lagi permen kapasnya, bertepatan Jeno yang sedikit menunduk dan menggigit permen kapasnya di sisi yang lain. Keduanya berpandangan sejenak sebelum Jaemin kembali merasa gatal pada hidungnya, dan sebelum ia bersin Jeno mengambil alih permen kapas itu ke tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menarik tengkuk Jaemin untuk makin mendekat.

Cup

Jaemin mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Bibir perawannya baru saja di cium? Tak mungkin, ini pasti hanya mimpi.

Namun saat ia merasa bibirnya dilumat dengan lembut, Jaemin langsung berontak, tetapi Jeno mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan memperdalam ciumannya. Jaemin hampir menikmati ciuman itu ketika Jeno melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan permen kapas itu lagi ke tangan Jaemin.

Sesaat Jaemin merasa blank. Sebelum kesadarannya kembali dan ia langsung menatap marah pada Jeno. "Kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku, dasar bodoh. Rasakan ini."

Dengan tangan yang bebas, Jaemin mendorong Jeno hingga terbaring di kursi panjang itu dan Jaemin langsung naik ke atas tubuhnya, duduk di perutnya dan memukuli Jeno dengan ganas. "Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

"Hei, tenanglah... kita di tempat ramai. Orang orang akan mengira kau ingin memperkosaku."

"Masa bodoh, kau sudah menciumku..."

"Aww, aku hanya ingin agar kau terbiasa denganku dan tidak bersin lagi. Tapi tak kusangka bibirmu manis sekali."

"Yak, dasar bodoh..." Jaemin lagi lagi memukuli dada Jeno.

Jeno yang merasa orang orang mulai memperhatikan mereka segera menarik tengkuk Jaemin hingga wajah keduanya kembali berdekatan. "Bisakah kau tidak bertindak brutal dihadapan orang banyak." Bisik Jeno.

"Aku..." berada sedekat ini dengan Jeno, membuat Jaemin gugup.

Jeno menggigit permen kapas yang berada di genggaman Jaemin dan kebetulan tepat berada di samping kepalanya. Ia menarik tengkuk Jaemin untuk makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Mau apa kau..." Jeno dapat merasakan tubuh Jaemin yang sedikit bergetar. Ia menggigit lembut bibir bawah Jaemin hingga pria manis itu membuka mulutnya dan Jeno tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk mentransfer permen kapasnya ke dalam mulut Jaemin, sesaat lidahnya berdiam di dalam sana, sebelum ia kembali melumat bibir Jaemin denagn lembut.

Kali ini Jaemin hanya diam dan menutup matanya, pasrah. Ciuman itu berlanjut dengan keduanya yang saling berpagutan dengan mata tertutup. Tiba tiba saja mata Jeno terbuka, dan iris matanya yang biasanya berwarna hitam kini berubah keemasan. Ia melirik ke sana kemari dan ketika merasa ada yang mendekat dengan cepat ke arah mereka. ia segera menormalkan kembali warna bola matanya sebelum melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Jaemin.

"Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini." Ucap Jeno, gelisah. Ia mengusap bibir Jaemin yang basah lalu bangkit untuk duduk dengan Jaemin dipangkuannya. "Kau bisa lari?"

Jaemin hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi bingung, ia menurut saja saat Jeno menariknya berdiri.

"Ayo." Jeno menautkan jemari mereka dan mengajak Jaemin berlari.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Kau tak akan mengerti walau aku ceritakan, lebih baik sekarang kita pergi mencari Jongin dan Sehun lalu pergi." Balas Jeno, ia beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang saat merasa ada hawa panas yang semakin mendekat. _'Sial, siapa mereka, auranya begitu kuat'_

"Hunnie..." Jaemin berteriak saat menemukan Sehun yang memeluk sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat dengan garis putih ditengah, tengah suap suapan permen kapas dengan Jongin.

"Ahh... Nana..." Sehun melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Ayo pergi..." ucap Jeno saat keduanya sudah dekat.

"Ada apa..." tanya Jongin bingung.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan sekarang." Jeno semakin gelisah. "Ada bahaya yang semakin mendekat. Ayo cepat..." ia menoleh ke sekitar _. 'Siapa yang dia incar?'_

Jongin menatap sejenak ke arah Jeno, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah..."

Lalu ke empatnya berlari menembus kerumunan orang orang yang semakin ramai berlalu lalang. Sesaat setelah keempatnya berlari pergi, tiga orang mendarat tepat di bekas mereka berdiri tadi.

"Aku mencium baunya, dia ada di sekitar sini."

"Tunggu. Bau apa ini?"

"Ku rasa dia menyadari kehadiran kita."

"Ku rasa tidak. Ini bau werewolf. Pasti dia yang sudah membawanya pergi."

"Sial..."

"Baunya semakin samar. Dia pasti sudah jauh dari sini."

"Apa sekarang dia sudah berteman dengan kaum werewolf? Atau dia meminta bantuan mereka karena sudah menyadari kehadiran kita di kota ini."

"Apapun itu, werewolf itu sudah menyelamatkan dia dari kita. kita harus membunuh werewolf itu, segera."

"Ayo pergi."

Dan ketiganya kembali menghilang dari tempat itu.

0)(0

"Ku rasa sudah aman sekarang." Jeno menatap ke sekeliling sebelum memperhatikan kedua uke manis yang tampak kelelahan.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat kita lari?" tanya Jaemin.

Jeno mendengus. "Itu karena kalian memakai pakaian terlalu minim hingga banyak para ahjushi yang ingin menculik kalian." Balasnya.

"Mwo, ini sudah tertutup, bodoh. Itu sih kalian saja yang mesum." Balas Jaemin tak terima.

"Uhh, Hunnie cape..." keluh Sehun.

"Mau ku gendong?" tawar Jongin. Ia melirik ke arah Jeno dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku akan menceritakan padamu nanti." Bisik Jeno dan Jongin langsung mengangguk.

"Mau, Hunnie sudah cape." Jawab Sehun lemah. Dan Jongin langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Rumahmu di mana?" giliran Jeno yang bertanya pada Jaemin.

"Aku menginap dirumah Sehun." jawab Jaemin lesu.

"Kau mau ku gendong juga?"

Jaemin menggeleng, namun Jeno dapat melihat lutut Jaemin yang sedikit bergetar lalu tanpa izin ia segera menggendongnya.

"Yak, turunkan aku."

"Diamlah, simpan tenagamu untuk nanti." Jeno menatap sekitarnya, tak ada siapa siapa selain mereka. "Aman." Gumamnya.

Kedua pria seme itu melangkah pelan dengan Jaemin dan Sehun digendongan masing masing. Tak ada yang bicara di antara mereka, hanya sesekali jaemin yang menunjukkan arah jalan ke rumah Sehun.

"Mommy... Hunnie pulang..." begitu turun dari gendongan Jongin, Sehun segera menekan bel berkali kali.

"Mungkin uncle dan aunty sudah tidur." gumam Jaemin yang juga sudah turun dari gendongan Jeno.

"Tidak mungkin, tadi kan waktu kita pergi mommy dan daddy sedang nonton film, suara mommy sampai berisik seperti itu." protes Sehun.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Film apa yang orang tuamu lihat?"

"Itu..."

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang terlihat berantakan. "Anak daddy sudah pulang." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Sehun sekilas, sebelum ia membeku saat bertemu pandang dengan dua orang pria yang tak dikenalnya. "Sehunie, siapa mereka?"

"Oh, ini teman sekelas Hunnie, Daddy.." jawab Sehun polos. "Yang pake baju hitam itu Jonginie, dan yang pake baju biru itu Jeno." Keduanya membungkuk sopan pada Chanyeol.

"Hunnie..."

"Mommy..." Sehun segera beralih ke pelukan ibunya dengan manja.

"Eoh, Hunnie membeli boneka ya." Ucap Suho.

Sehun mengangguk. "Jonginie yang membelikannya."

Suho menoleh pada suaminya yang masih memelototi dua laki laki dihadapannya itu. "Apa Hunnie sudah berterima kasih?"

"Belum mommy..."

"Ayo berterima kasih dulu sayang."

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada bonekanya dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Jongin. "Jonginie, gomawo untuk bonekanya." Sehun berjinjit pelan untuk mencium lembut pipi Jongin.

Tak menyadari Chanyeol dan Suho yang shock juga Jaemin yang menepuk keningnya sendiri. Berharap kalau unclenya itu tidak marah pada kepolosan Sehun atau Jongin.

"Ehh... iya, Sehuna..." Jongin agak gugup karena terus di pandangi Chanyeol

"Dia pacarmu, sayang?" Chanyeol mengamati sekujur tubuh Jongin dengan seksama.

"Eoh, Jonginie tidak pernah mengatakan cinta seperti di drama yang Hunnie lihat kemarin sore." Jawab Sehun polos.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Masuklah ke dalam, aku yakin kalau kalian tidak sempat makan malam."

"Tapi kami..."

Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Jeno, hingga namja tampan itu kembali terdiam.

"Baik, ahjushi..." kali ini Jongin terlihat lebih tenang, dan kemudian mereka pun masuk dengan tenang ke dalam rumah.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati istrinya yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam yang sempat tertunda karena Sehun yang pergi jalan jalan dan aktifitas mereka di kamar.

"Kau membuat banyak salad kan sayang?"

Suho menoleh pada Chanyeol dan kemudian mengangguk. "Kau mau memakannya sekarang?"

"Bukan. Aku dengar kaum vampire tidak menyukai sayuran begitupun dengan kaum werewolf. Aku ingin mereka berdua memakannya."

"Kau curiga pada mereka, teman teman Sehun dan Nana?" Suho tampak terkejut.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin anakku bergaul dengan manusia biasa dan bukan makhluk jadi jadian. Tak ada salahnya kan kita harus waspada. Meskipun mereka terlihat normal seperti kita, kita tidak tau kebenarannya, karena itu masukkan salad pada menu makan malam kita."

"Baiklah aku mengerti..." jawab Suho.

Ketika menu itu dihidangkan di hadapan mereka, Jongin dan Jeno sempat terdiam melihat banyaknya salad di sana.

"Ayo silahkan di makan." Ucap Suho ramah.

Jeno tersenyum canggung, ia menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "Maaf, ahjumma. Tapi aku tidak makan sayur." Ucapnya jujur.

Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa apa, kau bisa memakan yang lain." Namja cantik itu menatap suaminya yang tampak serius menatap ke arah Jongin. Kalau Jeno tidak bisa memakan sayur bagaimana dengan Jongin?

Jongin menatap pasangan suami istri itu dan tersenyum tampan. "Selamat makan malam ahjushi, ahjumma, kelihatannya semuanya enak."

Chanyeol terhenyak sesaat, lalu tersenyum lega saat balas menatap Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Fiuhhh... rasanya ngetik genre fantasy itu ga pernah gampang. Dan aku terus terang cukup terkejut dengan review yang masuk. Terima kasih banyak kalian sudah bersedia review di ff absurd ini. Mohon reviewnya lagi ya.

Dan demi apa, aku sedikit frustasi gara gara film yang aku nantikan belum juga rilis. Padahal dah lama banget aku menantikan film fantasy dengan tema seperti itu. oekh, abaikan killa yang lagi galau ini #plakk.

Chapter ini sedikit banyak sudah menceritakan karakter tiap tokoh utamanya, Jeno udah terungkap ya. Halfbloodnya ? ? ? ? tergantung dengan kejelian kalian. Hehehe...

Chapter depan mungkin giliran bumbu manis ala kaihun dan pengenalan tokoh yang tiga orang itu.

Salam damai KaiHun shipper

Syakila8894


	3. Chapter 3

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE 2 ( Chapter 3 )

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Jeno, Jaemin.

Pairing : KaiHun, NoMin

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Warning : MPREG untuk orang tua dari cast utama, YAOI. Vampire, Werewolf, Devil Hunter.

Makasih banyak untuk yang udah baca n review, aku sangat sangat berterima kasih karena review dari kalian udah bantu aku untuk semangat ngetik chapter selanjutnya di sela sela kesibukan di dunia real #smile.

Sejujurnya aku agak n mungkin juga banyak terbebani dengan ff ini, karena aku takut klimaks dari ff ini bakal mengecewakan. Tahu sendiri lah, aku hanya penulis amatir yang pastinya juga banyak punya kelemahan di dunia tulis menulis, kadang dan bahkan mungkin sering ide yang aku tulis tidak memuaskan atau mengecewakan kalian. Jadi maaf ya kalo ffnya absurd kek gini...

Satu lagi, ini ff kaihun kok, hanya saja cast utamanya aku tambah sama couple nomin. Kenapa belum banyak moment mereka, ini di awal cerita ya n aku masih ngatur ngatur pembagian castnya. Hehe... meski aku sudah menentukan karakter tiap cast, sebenarnya ff ini alurnya tergantung dari ide yang ngalir begitu aja, jadi bahkan aku ga tau gimana ending akhirnya. Hanya satu yang pasti Kai tetap sama Sehun begitupun dengan Jeno dan Jaemin.

Dan ini no edit, jadi maafkan typonya yang numpuk.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Jongin yang memakan dengan tenang dan lahap semua makanan dan sayuran yang disodorkan padanya. "Kau mau tambah?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Terima kasih ahjushi, tapi aku sudah kenyang." Ucapnya di iringi senyuman tampan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia mengamati apakah ada perubahan dari Jongin setelah memakan semua itu. Tak ada perubahan apapun, Jongin tetap bertingkah biasa dan bahkan mulai bercanda dengan Sehun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis, _'Jadi bukan vampire ya?'_

"Kim Jongin, kau belum menceritakan tentang dirimu, apa kau asli orang sini?"

"Ne, Ahjushi. Eomma dan appa sudah menetap di kota ini bahkan sebelum mereka menikah dan aku lahir." Jawab Jongin.

Jeno yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jaemin yang selalu menghindari tatapannya kini memilih untuk memfokuskan diri pada pembicaraan itu. kedengarannya menarik melihat sahabatnya di cecar pertanyaan dari orang tua calon incaran sahabatnya itu.

"Apa rumahmu tidak jauh dari sini?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Hanya berbeda satu blok dari sini, ahjushi."

"Siapa nama orang tuamu?"

"Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok." Jawab Jongin, ia memilih untuk jujur saja di hadapan orang tua ini, sepertinya orang tua Sehun bukan orang yang jahat.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya. "Jongdae? Ah, ku harap suatu saat aku bisa bertemu dengan ayahmu."

"Ahjushi mengenal ayahku?" Jongin tampak terkejut.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak, karena itulah aku ingin mengenalnya." Chanyeol menyesap minumannya dengan tenang. Manusia berisik itu, tentu saja Chanyeol mengenalnya, ia pernah beberapa kali melihat bertemu Jongdae di tempat bisnis. Meski berisik, Chanyeol harus mengakui kalau Jongdae adalah pria yang baik dan sepertinya itu menurun pada putranya yang terlihat begitu menyayangi anaknya.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Sehun yang sedang menyuapi Jongin buah anggur, lalu beralih pada Jaemin dan Jeno yang saling melotot. Seorang manusia biasa dan seorang werewolf, bisakah mereka menjaga kedua permata indah yang ia sayangi ini? Meski mungkin akan sangat sulit, tapi keduanya sepertinya bisa ia percaya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, haruskah ia mulai belajar mempercayakan anaknya pada orang lain?

0)(0

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu jelaskan padaku tentang peristiwa di taman kota tadi?" Jongin menatap serius pada Jeno, saat ini kedunaya berada di bangku panjang di bawha pohon rin dang di halaman depan rumah Jongin.

Jeno menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Jongin memperbaiki letak kaca matanya lalu berdehem pelan. "Tentu saja, kau Lee Jeno, temanku yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku dan juga teman sekelasku."

Jeno tertawa, "Bukan itu yang aku maksud, tapi identitasku."

"Apa? soal kau yang memelihara serigala di rumahmu?"

"Lebih tepatnya di dalam tubuhku sendiri." Gumam Jeno. "Aku manusia serigala."

Jongin terdiam, ia tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Kau tidak takut padaku kan. Aku takut kalau kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya kau akan menjauh dan tidak mau berteman denganku."

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku tidak sekejam itu, lagi pula aku sudah menduganya."

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya, sebulan yang lalu eomma mendatangi seorang peramal dan peramal itu mengatakan kalau kami akan kedatangan tetangga yang bukan manusia normal, sebelumnya aku tidak percaya, tapi setelah kedatanganmu dan keluargamu, aku mendengar lolongan itu dan aku mulai mempercayainya."

"Kim Jongin, siapa kau sebenarnya? Entah kenapa meski kau terlihat biasa biasa saja, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda darimu."

"Aku? Aku hanya manusia biasa, appaku seorang profesor di sebuah universitas, eomma, eomma hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa. Why? Kau curiga kalau aku vampire atau apa? kau bisa meminum darahku kalau tidak percaya aku hanya seorang manusia." Jongin menyodorkan tangannya yang segera ditepis Jeno.

"Sialan, werewolf bukan bangsa peminum darah tau. Ayahmu profesor, pantas saja anaknya sok tau." Cibir Jeno.

Jongin tertawa, "Hei, jangan remehkan ayahku, dia bahkan sering mengadakan penelitian tentnag makhluk immortal di laboratorium universitasnya." Jongin mengingat lagi tentang ayahnya.

"Apa dia juga menyelidiki tentang werewolf?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Adik ayahku terbunuh oleh salah satu makhluk immortal itu, karena itulah ayah terobsesi untuk mencari tahu kelemahan mereka."

"Untuk balas dendam?"

Jongin lagi lagi mengangguk, "Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, karena eomma memintanya berhenti untuk melakukan itu. dna ku rasa karena itulah appa sering memintaku berlatih, untuk menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Apa yang membunuh saudara ayahmu itu bangsa vampire?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu yakin."

"Kenapa mereka membunuhnya, kalian kan hanya manusia biasa."

"Half blood..."

"Apa?"

"Pamanku mengetahui sesuatu tentang half blood, karena itulah mereka mengincarnya. Pamanku dibunuh karena ia tidak mau mengatakan siapa halfblood yang mereka cari itu. Saat itu aku masih kecil jadi aku tidak begitu mengingatnya, tapi aku ingat saat dia hampir meninggal, aku ada di dekatnya dan menggenggam tangannya." Jongin bahkan masih ingat wajah orang yang sudah membunuh pamannya dan ia mungkin cukup beruntung saat itu tidak di bunuh oleh mereka karena polisi yang keburu datang ke lokasi.

Jeno merangkul pundak Jongin, berusaha menguatkan sahabatnya itu. "Aku mengerti, half blood memang suatu hal yang luar biasa, ayahku bilang dia bisa menjadi pembawa kedamaian ataupun juga kehancuran bagi semua makhluk immortal."

"Aku pikir yang terkuat itu adalah Demon, aku membaca di buku yang pamanku simpan tentang semua makhluk immortal itu."

"Memang, tak ada yang pernah menang melawan demon."

"Baiklah kurasa sudah cukup tentang itu semua, sekarang boleh aku tanyakan lagi tentang apa yang terjadi di taman kota?"

"Aku merasakan hawa membunuh di sekitar tempat itu, itu bukan dari bangsaku atau pun bangsa vampire, auranya berbeda. Aku pikir mereka mengincar orang lain, karena itu aku berinisiatif membawa Jaemin menjauh, tapi mereka mengikuti kami bahkan sampai kita pergi dari tempat itu."

"Apa itu salah satu musuh dari keluargamu?"

"Keluarga kami bahkan tak pernah punya musuh." Bantah Jeno.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Entahlah, ku rasa aku harus hati hati sekarang." Gumam Jeno. "Walau aku tak yakin bisa menang melawan mereka."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kekuatannya bahkan sampai membuat napasku sesak, dia pasti bukan orang sembarangan."

Jongin mendongak menatap ke arah langit yang mendung. "Semoga saja mereka hanya salah orang dan bukan ingin menganggumu."

"Ya, tapi bagaimana kalau yang ia incar tidak hanya aku tapi kalian juga?"

Jongin tertegun, ya kalau itu sampai terjadi, sanggupkah ia melawan mereka?

0)(0

"Nana... tungguin Hunnie..." pekik Sehun saat melihat Jaemin yang melesat pergi keluar kelas begitu bel berbunyi, di kursi belakang Jeno tersenyum geli, kelinci manisnya berusaha menghindarinya rupanya.

"Aku menunggumu di depan." Balas Jaemin dari luar kelas.

"Ish, dasar Nana..." omel Sehun, ia merapikan buku bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja, ketika ada sebuah tangan yang terulur di depannya membantunya merapikan buku. Sehun mendongak dan ia langsung berkeringat dingin melihat siapa orang yang membantunya.

"Hai..."

Itu Kim Myungsoo, Sehun hampir menangis ketakutan saat namja itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajaknya bersalaman. "Kita belum berkenalan kemarin, aku Kim Myungsoo, siapa namamu cantik?"

"Sehun..." dengan tangan bergetar Sehun membalas jabatan tangan itu, dan ia langsung berjengit kaget, tangan Myungsoo terasa seperti es. Sehun buru buru melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka dan ia memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas dengan tergesa gesa. "Terima kasih, maaf aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Aku..."

"Maaf, dia bersamaku kawan."

Myungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan langsung bertatapan dengan Jeno.

"Ayo pergi." Jeno menarik tangan Sehun yang basah oleh keringat dan membawanya keluar kelas. _Sialan, vampire itu benar benar ingin mendekati Sehun. kemana Jongin pergi, apa ia tidak tahu kalau orang yang ia sukai di dekati oleh vampire ?_

 _Makhluk berbulu itu mencoba menghalangiku rupanya, lihatlah aku pasti akan mendapatkannya nanti._ Myungsoo menyeringai, sebelum menghilang dari ruangan.

"Nono..."

"Eh, kau memanggilku?" Tanya Jeno.

Sehun mengangguk, "Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus. "Orang itu menakutkan, apa dia baru memegang balok es, tangannya dingin sekali. Hunnie takut. Apa Nono juga?"

Rasanya Jeno ingin tertawa mendengar panggilan Sehun untuknya, tapi ia menahannya, akan lebih gawat kalau Sehun ngambek. Sungguh, tak ada yang lebih merepotkan kecuali melihat seorang uke manja yang ngambek. "Tentu saja tidak, aku kan laki laki."

"Hunnie juga laki laki." Cibir Sehun. "Dan Hunnie juga bukan penakut," tambaknya tak sadar kalau baru saja tadi ia mengatakan bahwa ia ketakutan.

"Park Sehun..."

Pekikan itu membuat keduanya menoleh dan menemukan Jaemin yang ternganga dengan Jongin yang berada di belakangnya. Jaemin cepat cepat mendekat dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Sehun dan Jeno. "Baru ku tinggal sebentar, kalian sudah pegangan tangan." Ucapnya galak.

Jeno tersenyum lebar, "Kau cemburu melihat aku menggenggam tangan Sehun?"

"Teruslah bermimpi, dasar bodoh." Jaemin menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kali ini Jongin yang bertanya, setelah menerima ranselnya yang tadi dibawakan Jeno dari ruang kelas.

"Murid baru itu mendekati Hunnie, dan Hunnie takut padanya, untung ada Nono yang menolong Hunnie." Adu Sehun.

"Kau tidak apa apa kan?" Jongin tampak cemas, ia tadi memang meninggalkan ruang kelas sebentar karena ada sedikit masalah di ruang osis.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Nono..." tawa Jaemin meledak. "Hahaha... kau memang cocok dengan panggilan itu." ia menunjuk wajah Jeno dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kurasa kalian jodoh, panggilan kalian juga serasi, Nono dan Nana." Komentar Jongin.

"Ish, aku tidak mau dengannya." Jaemin lagi lagi menghentakkan kakinya, ia ingin menjauh dari situ, namun Jeno dengan cepat menarik lengannya dan menahan tubuhnya untuk berada tetap disampingnya. "Apa yang..."

"Ada yang mendekat kemari." Raut wajah Jeno tampak menegang.

"Siapa yang..." Jongin menghentikan ucapannya saat ia melihat tiga orang bertelanjang dada yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Wajah itu... Jongin mengenalnya, mereka orang yang sama yang telah membunuh pamannya 12 tahun yang lalu. "Dia..."

"Kau mengenalnya ?" Jeno menoleh pada Jongin, tampak terkejut. Ia menautkan jemari tangannya dengan jemari Jaemin yang tampak gemetar.

"Dia orang yang membunuh pamanku 12 tahun yang lalu."

"Apa?" Jeno menatap tak percaya pada Jongin.

"Tapi kurasa mereka tidak mengenaliku lagi."

"Jonginie, Hunnie takut..." Jongin mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka, berusaha menenangkan Sehun.

"Apa kau yakin ada halfblood di antara mereka? aku tidak mencium aromanya, Nichkhun-ah."

Yang berdiri ditengah mendengus kesal. "Saat kita tiba di gerbang tengah tadi aku mencium aromanya yang begitu kuat, ku rasa dia berhasil menyembunyikan aromanya." Orang itu, Nichkhun menatap tajam pada ke empatnya.

"Dari pada itu kenapa tidak kau urus anak werewolf itu, Chansung-ah."

"Aku akan mengurusnya nanti, Taecyeon hyung. Kurasa dia hanya serigala lemah."

Orang yang dipanggil Taecyeon menyeringai, ia melangkah maju dan sontak ke empat remaja itu mundur.

"Sialan." Desis Jeno.

"Ada apa?" bisik Jongin.

"Mereka devil hunter, dari bangsa demon. Aku bukanlah tandingan mereka."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus lari saat mereka sedikit lengah." Desis Jongin. Ia melirik pada Sehun yang sudah hampir menangis ketakutan.

Saat itulah angin kencang berhembus dari arah belakang mereka, ketiga orang bertubuh kekar itu menghirup udara dengan rakus, sebelum mata mereka berubah semerah darah.

"Aroma memabukkan ini..." Nichkhun menyeringai mengeluarkan taringnya. Berbeda dengan aroma pertama yang ia cium saat masih di gerbang tadi, ini aroma yang sangat memabukkan. Darah yang begitu wangi, ia bergerak maju, tak sabar untuk mencicipi darah itu.

Angin berhembus lebih kencang lagi dan ketiganya tersentak, aromanya berasal dari dua arah. Half bloodnya ada dua, tapi benarkah ini aroma darah half blood, kenapa wanginya berbeda?

"Ku rasa kita sudah mendapatkannya." Taecyeon ikut maju. Dan saat itulah Jeno menendang selangkangannya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Ayo lari..." teriaknya.

Keempatnya berlari ke dua arah berbeda, diringi suara erangan kemarahan.

"Ayo kejar mereka, anak kecil itu tak akan pernah lolos dari kita." Nichkhun melesat pergi ke arah di mana Jongin dan Sehun berlari, di ikuti Chansung dibelakangnya, sementara Taecyeon meski masih terlihat kesakitan, ia pun berlari mengejar ke arah Jeno dan Jaemin pergi.

"Sialan... aku akan membunuh werewolf itu begitu ketemu."

Jeno melepaskan ranselnya masih dalam keadaan berlari dan menyerahkannya pada Jaemin. "Nana, apapun yang terjadi ku mohon jangan membenciku."

"Apa maksudmu?" mata Jaemin terbelalak saat Jeno membuka baju seragamnya. "Yak, jangan buka bajumu di saat seperti ini." Ucapnya panik.

Jeno tidak menjawab, ia mengangkat tubuh Jaemin dan membawanya melompati pagar. Saat melompat, Jaemin langsung menjerit ketakutan karena Jeno langsung merubah tubuhnya menjadi seekor serigala berbulu hitam dengan dirinya yang berada di punggung serigala itu. "Jeno..." rasanya Jaemin ingin pingsan sekarang.

0)(0

"Jonginie... Hunnie takut..." Sehun menangis terisak sementara tubuhnya terus berlari karena tarikan dari Jongin.

"Sebentar lagi Hunnie..." Jongin menoleh ke belakang, firasatnya mengatakan kalau mereka masih di ikuti.

"Tapi Hunnie lelah..." Ya, Sehun mulai kepayahan karena mereka sudah cukup lama berlari.

Jongin menatap ke sekitar, dan ia melihat sebuah jalan sempit tak jauh dari mereka. Jongin membawa Sehun kesana. Ya, ia harus berusaha mencari tempat yang berlawanan dengan arah angin kencang yang terus berhembus. Jongin masih ingat ketiga orang itu mengendus udara saat angin bertiup kencang tadi, mereka pasti mengejar mereka dengan mengandalkan bau tubuh. _Sial, andai saja aku_ _bisa melindungi Sehun, tapi aku tak bisa._

"Jonginie..."

"Stt, diamlah, mereka bisa menemukan kita nanti." Jongin menarik pelan tubuh Sehun dan membawanya ke sebuah rumah kosong yang sudah rusak dan bagian atapnya hancur. Ia merapatkan tubuh Sehun ke dinding dan ikut berdiri di sampingnya. Posisi mereka cukup strategis karena terhalang banyak tumpukan peti barang bekas. Jongin memejamkan matanya dan berdoa semoga orang orang itu tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin dekat ke arah mereka, dan Sehun yang gemetar makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke sisi Jongin.

"Kemana mereka?"

"Pasti masih ada di sekitar sini. Jalan ini buntu, mereka tidak akan bisa lari, kecuali melompati pagar tinggi itu."

"Manusia tidak akan bisa melompati pagar setinggi itu. kita harus mencarinya di sekitar sini."

Jongin menahan napasnya saat angin berhembus makin kencang dan menerpa tubuh mereka, tangannya bergerak merangkul pundak Sehun yang nampak kedinginan.

"Mereka di sini, aku mencium baunya."

Deg

Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Jongin melirik Sehun dengan tatapan cemas, hanya sesaat karena ia kembali mengintip ke celah tumpukan peti itu, mencoba melihat kondisi di luar. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di tubuh Jongin saat ia melihat kedua orang itu makin mendekat ke arah mereka. Apakah ia dan Sehun harus berakhir di sini sekarang?

Tes

Tetesan air jatuh membasahi kening Jongin, dan namja tampan itu lansung mendongak, air kembali jatuh dan kali ini membasahi kaca matanya, hujan telah turun. Hanya sekejap, hujan turun dengan derasnya, membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Hujan sialan..."

"Kita hampir menemukan mereka tapi hujan telah menyamarkan aroma mereka."

"Baiklah, kali ini kalian beruntung anak kecil. Anggaplah aku memberi kesempatan untuk kalian sekali lagi."

Tubuh Sehun merosot turun, hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai yang kotor. Dan Jongin ikut menyusul duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mereka sudah per..." Jongin tidak meneruskan kata katanya, karena saat ia menoleh pada Sehun, saat itu pulan Sehun menoleh ke arahnya, wajah mereka begitu dekat dan hidung keduanya juga hampir bersentuhan. Untuk sejenak, Jongin tertegun, mengagumi betapa sempurnanya wajah Sehun saat di lihat dari jarak begitu dekat. Bibirnya yang merah alami tampak bergetar kedinginan.

Perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Sehun. Awalnya hanya menempel, namun Sehun hanya diam, dan Jongin mulai melumat bibir Sehun dengan gerakan lembut. Ini ciuman pertamanya dan Jongin tahu kalau ini pasti juga ciuman pertama Sehun.

Hujan masih terus mengguyur tubuh keduanya, membuat seragam mereka basah kuyup, namun Jongin tak peduli, ia terus melumat bibir atas dan bawah Sehun bergantian. Perlahan tangan Sehun bergerak menempel di punggung lebar milik Jongin sementara bibirnya berusaha membalas lumatan Jongin.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawah Sehun dengan pelan lalu menghisapnya. Bibir Sehun terasa begitu manis dan Jongin menyukainya. Tangannya yang bebas, bergerak pelan, menyusup ke sela kancing kemeja seragam yang Sehun pakai, dan mengusap lembut dada Sehun.

"Ahh... Nini..." Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya saat Jongin melepas ciumannya dan beralih mengecup lehernya.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar panggilan Sehun untuknya, ia kembali mengecup bibir Sehun yang sedikit membengkak. "Sepertinya sudah aman, ayo kita pulang."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sayu, "Hunnie lelah, Nini gendong ya."

Jongin mengangguk, ia mengecup kening Sehun, kedua matanya, pipi chubby nya, hidungnya dan terakhir bibirnya, melumatnya sekilas sebelum kemudian menyatukan kening mereka. "I love you, Sehunie. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu."

Sehun tersenyum lebar, perasaannya menghangat. "I love you too, Nini. Hunnie juga menyukai Nini."

Jongin balas tersenyum, tak memperdulikan tubuh keduanya yang menggigil kedinginan, ia kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun dan menciumnya dengan kelembutan yang ia miliki. Ciumannya itu tidak lama, Jongin kembali menarik diri, ia juga mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik kemeja yang Sehun pakai. "Ayo pulang..."

"Bagaimana dengan Nana?"

"Jeno pasti membawanya pulang dengan selamat." Jawab Jongin. Ia sangat yakin, karena tahu Jeno orang yang kuat.

Jongin berjongkok di hadapan Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun naik ke punggungnya. "Bersabarlah, kita akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Umm..." Sehun mengangguk di punggung Jongin. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin, mencoba merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Jongin, walau ia tau itu percuma saja karena tubuh keduanya yang sama sama basah kuyup.

0)(0

"Omo, apa yang terjadi ?" Minseok memekik kaget melihat anaknya datang dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan dengans eorang namja cantik yang terlihat pucat digendongannya.

"Eomma, bisakah bertanyanya nanti saja, Sehunie sudah kedinginan."

"Sehun..." Minseok menatap namja cantik itu, lalu menoleh pada Jongin. "Kenapa kalian basah kuyup begini, ayo bawa dia ke kamarmu Jongina, dia perlu berendam di air hangat."

"Aku akan menjelaskan nanti pada eomma." Ucap Jongin sambil membawa Sehun naik ke lantai atas di mana kamarnya berbeda. Jongin sengaja membawa Sehun pulang ke rumahnya karena ia tak mungkin membawa Sehun kerumah namja cantik itu saat keadaannya seperti ini.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Jongin menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya saat keduanya berada di dalam kamar.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia duduk bersandar di lantai kamar mandi, memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang menyiapkan air hangat untuknya.

"Airnya sudah siap." Sesaat kemudian Jongin menoleh pada Sehun dan tersenyum. "Mandilah sebelum airnya berubah dingin."

Sehun memandang ke arah bathub dan Jongin bergantian. "Nini yang mandikan Hunnie kan?" tanyanya polos.

"Ehh..." Jongin terkejut, ia memandikan Sehun? hell, saat ciuman tadi saja ia kesusahan mengontrol nafsunya, apalagi memandikan namja itu. sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun sih? "Kenapa aku?"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Hunnie biasa dimandikan mommy... Hunnie tidak mau mandi sendiri." Namja cantik itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya dengan ekspresi serba salah, bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya dan berakhir di tangan Chanyeol yang murka. Sungguh, ia tidak mau kalau itu sampai terjadi. "Hunnie benar benar tidak bisa mandi sendiri? Aku akan menunggu di depan pintu."

"Tidak mau, nanti siapa yang menggosok punggung Hunnie, Hunnie tidak mau mandi sendiri."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memandikanmu, Sehuna..." _karena Jongin junior pasti akan berontak._

"Hiks, tapi Hunnie tidak mau mandi sendiri..." Sehun terisak.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, tak ada pilihan lagi, selain...

"Eomma..." ia berteriak.

Terdengar langkah kaki bergegas menaiki tangga dan sesaat kemudian, pintu kamar Jongin terbuka dari luar, Minseok masuk dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. "Ya Tuhan Jongin apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, eomma." Bela Jongin. "Sehun ingin dimandikan, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya dan ia menangis."

Minseok melirik tonjolan di celana Jongin dan ia langsung tersenyum geli, mengerti kenapa anaknya tampak begitu frustasi. "Ya sudah kau mandi saja di kamar lain, biar eomma yang memandikan Sehun."

"Gomawo eomma," Jongin menunduk, mengusak rambut basah Sehun sekali. "Aku akan menunggumu di luar."

Sehun mengedipkan matanya yang berlinang air mata, lalu menatap Jongin dan ibunya bergantian. "Nini... dia tidak menggigit kan, bagaimana kalau Hunnie di gigit..."

Jongin terkikik pelan. "Ya Tuhan sayang, dia eommaku, manusia juga sama seperti kita. Hunnie tidak perlu takut." Setelah menepuk pundak Sehun pelan, Jonginpun berjalan keluar kamar mandi, menyisakan Minseok yang kini berjongkok di hadapan Sehun.

"Sehunie, buka bajunya ya."

Sehun mengangguk, di bantu Minseok ia segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Perlahan tangannya melepas satu persatu kancing seragamnya yang basah, Minseok membantunya melepas seragam itu. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun sudah berdiri telanjang di hadapan Minseok yang berdecak kagum melihat lekuk tubuh ramping nama cantik dihadapannya.

"Sekarang Hunnie berendam di air hangat dulu ya."

Sehun kembali mengangguk, sebelum melangkah membelakangi Minseok. Tak menyadari Minseok yang tersentak kaget melihat area belakang tubuh Sehun, bukan pada bokong padat berisinya, tapi pada tatto di leher bagian belakangnya.

Tatto itu ...

Tubuh Minseok gemetar, tatto itu sebenarnya terlihat biasa biasa saja, hanya sepasang sayap dengan ukiran rumit yang menghiasi sepanjang sisinya, tatto yang sama yang ia temukan di buku milik kakak dari suaminya, mungkinkah?

Minseok memejamkan matanya sebelum ia membukanya kembali dan menghampiri Sehun yang berendam di bathub sambil bermain main dengan busa sabun yang ia tuangkan banyak banyak. Ia harus bertanya pada namja manis ini tentang tatto itu.

"Sehunie..."

"Ya, bibi..."

"Tattomu cantik sekali siapa yang membuatnya?"

Sehun meraba belakang lehernya, lalu tersenyum cerah. "Hunnie tidak tau," namja cantik itu meniup busa sabun di telapak tangannya, "Kata mommy, Hunnie itu sudah ada sejak Hunnie kecil, Nana juga punya."

"Nana? Siapa itu Nana?" tanya Minseok lagi.

"Sepupu Hunnie, dia cantik loh bibi."

"Kalian punya tatto yang sama?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, bibi..."

Deg

Bagaimana mungkin bisa ada dua pemilik tatto yang sama? Terlebih lagi anaknya berhubungan dengan salah satu pemilik tatto itu? dengan jari yang gemetar, Minseok mengelus tatto itu pelan.

 _Jongina, apa kau sanggup ?_

Di kamar mandi yang lain, Jongin tengah menatap telapak tangannya di bawah guyuran air dari shower. Ingatannya melayang pada saat ia mencium Sehun dan tak sengaja melihat tatto di belakang leher namja yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Sehun... sebenarnya siapa dirimu? Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?"

Jongin melirik pergelangan tangannya, ada bekas luka di sana. "Maafkan aku paman... aku mencintainya... aku akan bertaruh nyawa untuk mempertahankannya disisiku."

Jongin memejamkan matanya.

 _Dan untuk mempertahankannya, aku harus berlatih lebih keras lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review menurun di chapter 2, ceritanya membosankan ya?

Aku pernah bilang ma kakak tersayang, kalau review lebih dari 20, aku akan terus lanjutkan nih ff. Jadi begitu review sudah mencapai target, aku langsung ketik lagi.

So, ada yang berubah pikiran tentang apa dan siapa mereka?

And, untuk yang galau galau ria tentang berita yang akhir akhir ini banyak beredar, cobalah untuk melihat dengan pikiran lebih jernih dan kau akan temukan jawabannya. #smile

For kak aty, ini ff keknya kebawa emosi karena kelamaan nunggu film itu tayang and ending season 2 yang menyebalkan, hampir sama frustasinya nunggu Jongin share foto mbul ganteng, tapi pasrah aja sih, karena nunggu dia share foto rahee aja lamanya minta ampun #plakk

Salam damai kaihun shipper

Syakila8894


	4. Chapter 4

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE 2 ( Chapter 4)

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Jeno, Jaemin

Pairing : KaiHun, NoMin

Makasih banyak untuk yang udah ninggalin jejak di ff ini. I love u all. Ini mungkin part yang sedikit banyak menentukan nasib ke empat tokoh utama plus memperjelas lagi siapa dan apa mereka.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

"Selesai..." Minseok bertepuk tangan saat selesai memandikan dan memakaikan pakaian untuk Sehun.

"Hunnie boleh bertemu Nini tidak bibi ?" tanya Sehun semangat, saat Minseok menaburkan bedak bayi yang entah ia dapat dari mana ke wajah putih Sehun.

"Tentu saja sayang, Jongin pasti sudah menunggumu di bawah."

Begitu selesai mengatakan itu, Minseok menuntun Sehun keluar dari kamar Jongin dan membawanya ke ruang tengah tempat anaknya dan juga suaminya tengah bersantai dengan segelas kopi di tangan masing masing.

"Nini..."

Uhukkkk

Jongin menyemburkan kopi yang ada di mulutnya saat melihat tampilan Sehun. Ia melotot pada ibunya yang duduk dengan raut wajah tak bersalah di samping ayahnya.

"Eomma... Kenapa kau memakaikan pakaian seperti ini pada Sehun?"

"Dia tidak membawa pakaian ganti Jongin, kau keberatan dia memakai sweatermu?"

Sehun menunduk memandang sweater merah yang dipakainya, kemudian menoleh pada Jongin. "Nini tidak suka melihat Hunnie memakai baju Nini ya... Hiks... Hunnie minta maaf..."

"Bukan begitu sayang..." Jongin gelagapan sendiri di pelototi eommanya. Ia segera menarik tangan Sehun dan mendudukkan tubuh kurus itu di sampingnya. "Aku tidak keberatan kau memakainya." Tangan Jongin tergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulus Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa Nini terlihat tidak suka ?" Sehun cemberut.

"Karena Hunnieku yang cantik, kenapa tidak memakai celana, hmm...?"

"Ini..." Sehun melirik ke kakinya. "Celana Nini tidak ada yang pas. Kebesaran semua di badan Hunnie."

Jongin mengerang pelan. "Tapi kenapa tidak memakai bokser saja sayang..." Hell, hanya memakai atasan sweater dan celana dalam di hadapannya, Jongin jadi tidak yakin ia bisa mengontrol nafsunya lebih lama lagi, dan yang lebih parah sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya mulai bergejolak. Kalau ia tidak berhasil menekannya, sia sia saja ia berlatih keras setiap hari.

Chen yang sedari tadi memperhatikan anaknya, kini mulai sedikit khawatir melihat mata sekelam malam Jongin kadang berubah menjadi berwarna orange. "Siapa dia Jongin?"

Berhasil. Sepertinya ucapan ayahnya membuat Jongin kembali sadar sepenuhnya. "Dia kekasihku, appa."

Jongdae menatap Sehun sekilas, namja cantik itu tengah menunduk sembari berusaha menutupi celana dalamnya dengan sweater yang dipakainya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat anaknya melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan menutupi paha Sehun dengan itu. "Apa dia anak dari orang yang kau minta aku menghubunginya tadi?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Anakku, bisa kita bicara berdua, sebentar?"

Jongin menoleh pada Sehun yang sibuk makan puding yang disodorkan Minseok padanya, lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah, appa ingin kita bicara di mana?"

"Di ruang kerjaku saja."

"Sayang, sebentar ya." Bisik Jongin di telinga Sehun, sebelum ia mengikuti langkah appanya ke ruang kerja namja itu.

"Apa kau yakin ingin berhubungan dengannya?"

"Appa sudah tahu?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Ibumu sudah memberitahukannya padaku. Tatto itu... dia mempunyai darah yang akan diperebutkan oleh para makhluk immortal, Kim Jongin. Apa kau sanggup menjaganya?"

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku, appa?"

"Dan meskipun itu artinya kau akan kehilangan nyawamu?"

Jongin terdiam.

"Nak, selama 16 tahun ini, kita berdua tahu, kau berusaha keras untuk menekan agar dia yang ada di dalam aliran darahmu itu tidak muncul dan mengacaukan segalanya. Jangan hanya demi bocah itu, kau rela kehilangan segalanya."

"Appa... aku mencintainya..." ucap Jongin lirih.

Jongdae memejamkan matanya sejenak, saat ia membukanya kembali, tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu. "Hanya jika kau berjanji akan terus berlatih dan menekan agar dia yang ada di dalam tubuhmu tidak keluar, appa akan membiarkanmu melakukan apa yang kau mau."

"Pasti appa..." Jongin menunduk, tangannya sedikit mengepal. _Maafkan aku appa, andai kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dulu, kau akan mengerti kenapa sangat sulit bagiku untuk menekan 'dia' agar tidak_ _muncul, karena..._

"Sayang, orang tua Sehun sudah datang."

Jongdae menepuk pundak Jongin sekilas. "Pikirkan sekali lagi, nak. Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

Jongin termenung di tempatnya berdiri, sungguh ini pilihan yang cukup berat untuknya, tapi ia tidak menyesal telah memilih Sehun menjadi calon pendampingnya, kekasih hatinya. "Aku akan berjuang mempertahankanmu, Sehuna..."

Saat Jongin kembali ke ruang tengah, ia melihat ayahnya tengah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, ayah Sehun. keduanya tampak tegang.

Jongin perlahan mendekati ibunya dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa yang terjadi, eomma?"

"Ayah sehun datang dan sepertinya ia marah pada kita."

Jongin menghela napas panjang, apa keputusannya membawa Sehun kemari sudah salah?

"Ahjushi...?"

"Kim Jongin... apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku?" tatapan Chanyeol padanya terlihat begitu menakutkan.

"Kami kehujanan, dan aku sengaja membawanya kemari, karena aku pikir Sehun akan demam nantinya kalau..."

"Apa yang terjadi di sekolah tadi sore?"

"Ehh..." Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan bukan?" Chanyeol melirik pada Sehun yang tertidur dipangkuan istrinya sebelum kembali menatap Jongin. "Nana juga belum kembali, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu bukan?"

Jongin menatap ayahnya sejenak, Jongdae hanya bisa mengangguk dan akhirnya Jongin menceritakan kejadian tadi sore pada ayah dari kekasihnya itu.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Jeno bilang kalau mereka adalah demon hunter."

Chanyeol berdeham pelan, lalu kembali melirik pada anaknya dengan resah. "Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu, kalau kau memang benar manusia biasa, lebih baik menjauhlah dari putraku. Kau tak akan sanggup menjaganya."

"Ini tidak adil bagiku ahjushi, kau membiarkan Nana dekat dengan Jeno dan meminta aku menjauhi Sehun?"

"Bagaimana caramu menjaga anakku dari orang orang yang mengincarnya?"

Jongin terdiam.

"Lagi pula, Jeno seorang werewolf, aku sudah menyelidikinya, dia seorang calon alpha. Aku yakin Nana akan lebih aman kalau berada di dekatnya.

"Tunggu, apa kau juga menyelidiki tentang anakku?" Jongdae tampak tidak terima dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, demi keselamatan anakku, aku harus menyelidiki siapa yang dekat dengannya bukan?"

"Ahjushi, tidak bisakah kau tetap membiarkan aku dekat dengan Sehun? aku mencintainya..."

"Cinta saja tidak cukup Jongina, fakta bahwa kau berhasil membawa pulang anakku hari ini, belum bisa menjadi jaminan kau akan bisa menjaganya dihari yang lain. Atau kau dan keluargamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Kurasa kalian juga bukan manusia biasa, mengingat kau yang tau banyak tentang makhluk immortal."

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu ahjushi, kau tau pasti siapa aku..."

Chanyeol memandang tubuh Jongin sekilas. "Ya, kau memang mempunyai darah yang normal seperti manusia, detakan jantungmu juga stabil..."

"Berhenti mencurigai anakku." Sela Jongdae. "Kau kesini ingin membawa pulang anakmu pulang kan. Bawalah... aku dan keluargaku tidak akan melarangmu."

"Ya, aku akan membawanya pulang."

Tatapan Chanyeol dan Jongdae kembali bertemu. "Ku rasa kau harus lebih berhati hati menjaga anakmu itu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Dari pada itu bukankah lebih baik kau urus Jongin supaya bisa menjadi hunter yang hebat, Kim Jongdae. Aku tau dia punya bakat itu..."

"Kau tau banyak soal aku juga ya..."

"Manusia pemburu vampire hanya ada beberapa orang dan ku dengar saat pertempuran di hutan beberapa tahun silam, hanya ada satu orang yang selamat dan itu kau bukan?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Jongin. "Jadilah lebih kuat kalau kau ingin berada disisi putraku."

"Aku mengerti..."

0)(0

Jeno menatap ke arah Jaemin dengan tatapan sendunya. Sudah lima belas menit sejak ia berubah kembali menjadi manusia dan sejak itu pula Jaemin tidak mau mendekat padanya, tak hanya itu saja, namja manis itu juga enggan menatap ke arah dirinya.

"Jae..."

"Jangan bicara padaku... aku membencimu..."

"Kenapa...?"

Jaemin hanya diam dan terus menunduk.

"Apa karena aku berbeda?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Jika memang boleh memilih, aku juga tak ingin dilahirkan seperti ini, tapi... aku tak bisa merubah takdir hidupku..."

"Kau benar benar manusia serigala?"

Jeno mengangguk, ia memilih jujur kali ini, ia ingin kalau Jaemin memang memiliki rasa yang tulus padanya, namja itu akan tetap bersamanya. Tapi kalau tidak? Jeno mungkin lebih memilih pergi, ia tak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri, walau Jaemin adalah matenya.

Jaemin tertawa lirih. "Jadi karena itu, aku tak pernah tahan berada di dekatmu." Namja itu memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri, berusaha mengusir rasa dingin yang kian menusuk.

"Jae..."

"Panggil aku Nana saja..." gumam Jaemin.

"Baiklah, Nana... apa... apa kau benar benar membenciku?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas, aku membenci semua makhluk berbulu, termasuk dirimu."

Jeno tersenyum pedih, ia langsung di tolak ya. Ada goresan yang tak kasat mata menggores tepat di jantungnya. Tanda penolakan dari mate. Jeo memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan perih itu, ia harus kuat, agar bisa melindungi Jaeminnya, karena para demon itu pasti akan terus mengejar mereka. tak peduli, Jaemin akan terus menolaknya dan menambah goresan luka di jantungnya, ia akan melindungi namja itu sampai akhir.

"Begitu ya..."

"Menjauhlah dariku... aku tak ingin kau mendekatiku lagi... aku benci dirimu... aku benci kaummu..." Jaemin menangis.

"Nana..."

"Aku bilang pergi... dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku..." Jaemin menjerit, tak sadar kalau penolakannya itu telah membuat goresan baru lagi dijantung Jeno. Jeno meletakkan tangannya di dada, merasakan sakitnya di bagian sana.

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu... jadi menyingkirlah dari hidupku."

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan itu, Jaemin melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, sementara Jeno terjatuh berlutut di tanah, tangannya mencengkeram bagian dadanya sembari terbatuk.

' _Ternyata seperti ini ya rasanya di tolak seorang mate? Jaemina... aku tak tau seberapa lama aku akan bertahan, karenamu...'_

Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, ia mengusap darah yang merembes di sela sela bibirnya. _'Aku telah_ _berjanji untuk melindungimu... dan aku akan menepati janjiku...'_

Jaemin terus melangkah dengan langkah gontai menuju rumah Sehun. Sesekali ia menghapus air mata yang terus berjatuhan di pipinya. "Hiks... kenapa harus makhluk itu... kenapa..."

"Ya Tuhan, Nana..."

Saat Jaemin tiba di rumah Sehun, ia langsung di sambut pelukan khawatir milik Suho.

"Hiks... bibi..."

"Kau tidak apa apa sayang?"

Suho dengan cepat memeriksa tubuh Jaemin, ia sedikit mendesah penuh kelegaan saat tidak menemukan tanda tanda kekerasan ataupun bekas luka di tubuh Jaemin.

"Bibi..."

"Ya sayang..."

"Hiks... Jeno..."

"Kenapa dengan Jeno..." Suho mengedipkan mata pada suaminya yang ingin melangkah mendekat dan Chanyeol yang paham segera menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih mendengarkan ucapan istri dan juga keponakannya.

"Dia... dia... manusia serigala bibi..."

Suho tampak terkejut, karena Jaemin sudah mengetahuinya. "Itu tidak mungkin sayang..."

"Tapi Nana melihatnya bibi... dia berubah dihadapan Nana..."

Suho menggigit bibirnya. "Kau tidak menolaknya bukan, maksud bibi kau tidak memintanya untuk menjauhimu kan?"

"Nana melakukannya bibi... dia ... hiks... Nana membencinya..."

Oh Tuhan, ini buruk...

Suho berpandangan sejenak dengan Chanyeol. Keduanya tampak cemas. "Sayang, kau sebaiknya mandi dan setelah itu pergilah ke kamar dan tidur bersama Hunnie."

"Hunnie sudah datang?"

Suho mengangguk.

Jaemin melepaskan pelukannya. "Baiklah bibi, aku ke kamar dulu." Pamitnya.

"Ini tidak baik..." gumam Suho saat Jaemin sudah pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ya... entah bagaimana nasib Jeno sekarang." Balas Chanyeol, ia menuntun istrinya untuk duduk di sampingnya di sofa panjang.

"Sayang, tak ada kah yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mereka?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Kau tau persis siapa Nana... hanya dia yang bisa mengobati Jeno dan bukan kita..."

"Tapi kalau Jeno terluka... bagaimana kita akan melindungi anak kita dan juga Nana? Awalnya aku pikir kita bisa mempercayakan Nana pada Jeno, karena ia seorang calon alpha. Tapi werewolf yang ditolak oleh calon pasangannya bahkan lebih buruk dari seorang omega."

"Aku tau... andai saja Jongin bukan seorang manusia biasa, mungkin dia akan bisa membantu kita..."

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah memastikan kalau dia manusia?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Sebenarnya aku juga masih agak ragu, karena aku dapat merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam diri Jongin, sesuatu yang begitu kuat, entah apa itu."

"Apa mungkin dia half blood?"

"Bukan... dia bukan half blood..."

"Lalu apa..."

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Ia terlalu cerdas untuk seorang manusia, terlalu lemah untuk seorang vampire, terlalu tenang untuk seorang demon. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang terpikir olehku."

"Apa itu?"

"Mungkinkah dia keturunan dari seorang angel?"

Suho tampak melamun. "Bisa jadi, karena ibunya bahkan hampir setenang dirinya."

"Dan kalau itu benar, juga tidak akan merubah apa apa... kita dan para angel bukanlah tandingan demon..."

"Kita bisa melatih Nana dan Hunnie juga bukan, supaya mereka bisa sedikit menjaga diri mereka sendiri."

"Aku meragukan itu, kau tau bagaimana manja dan cengengnya anak kita dan Nana... meski terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa, namun sifatnya sama saja dengan anak kita."

Suho nyengir. "Ku rasa kau benar."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Suho dan mengecup keningnya. "Berdoalah ada seorang malaikat yang akan turun dan menjaga keduanya dengan sepenuh hati." _Karena aku tak yakin, kita akan menang dari para vampire dan demon..._

0)(0

"Apa yang seorang monster lamunkan?"

"Hyung... jangan memanggilku seperti itu?" Jongin menatap tidak suka pada orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan monster.

"Hanya untuk mengingatkan dirimu, bahwa kau tak sendirian, ada yang lain di dalam tubuhmu." Orang itu, Gao Taiyu, pelatih Jongin sedari ia kecil.

Jongin hanya diam.

"Ku dengar kau sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Kau memata mataiku?"

"Tidak juga, aku kebetulan berada di sekitar sana, saat itu. Menjagamu..."

"Hyung..."

Taiyu mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas menghentikan ucapan Jongin. Ia melangkah maju dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Jongin. "Kau mungkin bisa menekan kekuatan ini..." ia menepuk dada sebelah kiri Jongin. "... Dengan bantuan darah manusiamu..." Tatapannya tertuju pada bagian tengah dada Jongin. "Tapi kau tak akan bisa mengontrol dan menekan kekuatanmu yang ini..." telunjuknya mengarah pada dada kanan Jongin. "Aku tak bisa untuk tidak mengawasimu Kim Jongin, terlalu berbahaya kalau anak itu berada di dekatmu kalau kau tidak bisa mengontrol sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirimu..."

"Apa itu artinya aku harus menjauhi Sehun ?"

Taiyu mengangguk.

"Tapi aku mencintainya hyung..."

"Aku tahu... Tapi bagaimana kalau kau secara tidak sadar menyakitinya ?"

Jongin menunduk. Tangannya menekan dada kanannya dengan kuat. "Tak bisakah aku hanya terus menjadi manusia biasa ?"

"Tidak..."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku yang menerima ini semua hyung ?"

"Maafkan aku, hanya itu satu satunya cara yang terpikir saat itu untuk menolongmu dari demon."

"Taiyu hyung... Sehun... Kekasihku dia punya tatto yang sama denganku..."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Dia juga mempunyai tatto yang sama denganku. Apa itu artinya hyung ?"

Taiyu memejamkan matanya. "Pemilik darah yang diinginkan para makhlul immortal ya. Ini akan sangat merepotkan untuk menjaganya." Taiyu memandang wajah Jongin lekat lekat. "Dan kau tak bisa melakukannya jika tetap mempertahankan darah manusiamu."

"Hyung... Dia mate ku kan ?"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya sendiri."

"Dan untuk bisa bersamanya kau bilang aku..." Jongin tampak resah.

"Musuh kekasihmu orang orang yang kuat Jongina. Kau beruntung punya darah manusia di tubuhmu, karena itu ada kemungkinan kau bisa melakukannya. Karena... Pilihan untukmu hanya ada dua..."

"Apa itu...?"

"Membiarkan salah satu dari keduanya menyatu dengan darah manusiamu dan membuang yang lain."

"Itu artinya, latihanku selama ini sia sia," gumam Jongin. "Lalu apa yang satu lagi hyung ?"

"Menyatukan keduanya... Dan itu artinya kau harus membuang darah manusiamu."

Jongin memejamkan matanya. "Ku rasa bukan hanya itu resikonya kan hyung ?"

"Ya..." Taiyu menoleh ke arah lain. "Kau akan kehilangan kekasihmu."

Jongin masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Dan aku akan menjadi monster sepenuhnya."

"Kau akan memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar sebagai ganti kehilangan tanda mate mu." Taiyu menepuk pundak Jongin, pelan. "Pikirkan dengan matang apa yang kau inginkan. Aku akan siap membantumu..." setelah mengucapkan itu, Taiyu menghilang dari hadapan Jongin.

' _Demi Sehun, aku akan melakukan apapun hyung... aku pernah kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi sebelumnya... kali ini aku akan menyelamatkannya... meskipun harus mempertaruhkan semuanya...'_

Jongin membuka matanya, secara perlahan sulur sulur berwarna hitam muncul dari belakang lehernya, terus turun dan membentuk lambang sepasang sayap yang memenuhi seluruh punggungnya. Tanda yang sama dengan Sehun, dan begitu lambang itu terbentuk sempurna, kedua bola mata Jongin berubah, biru untuk sebelah kiri dan orange untuk sebelah kanan.

" _Maafkan aku hyung... demi menyelamatkan Sehun, aku akan makin merepotkanmu..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong... ini keknya bakal jadi chap yang membosankan karena momen mereka ga ada. Hehe... tapi aku harus menyesuaikan cerita dengan alur yang aku buat, ga selamanya mereka harus melakukan momen saat konflik di mulai...

Dan maafkan aku jika rada terlambat untuk update. Maklum lah awal bulan kerjaan numpuk #plakk maunya sih cepat... biar ide di otak ga ilang, tapi mau gimana lagi, aku jadi sering lembur karena kerjaan.

Demi apa, aku dua hari ini dibuat ngakak mulu ma kelakukan ongen alay, duh... filternya bisa dikurangin ga bang... itu idung ampe ga keliatan #plakk

Beberapa hari ini juga malas banget on, karena yah... selalu ada permasalahan para shipper yang lewat di TL. Hahaha... tapi yang hari ini lumayan menarik untuk aku komen dikit, soal foto yang di share ma Sehun taon lalu dan orang yang menjadi objek foto itu siapa? Aku mikirnya realistis aja, kalo yang di korea sana aja bilang bukan lalu kenapa yang disini bilang ya? Padahal secara perbandingan, kita yang disini paling banyak hanya melihat dari foto dan video, fans di korea sana bisa lihat mereka langsung ga hanya dari tv tapi juga saat fanmeet ataupun promosi, jadi kenapa yang disini ngotot ? ah, mungkin mereka punya bukti yang kuat ya dan aku belum liat bukti itu…. bisa jadi sih...

For kak aty... itung mundur sampe tanggal 18, filmnya rilis. Kyaaaa... n jangan lupa ff barunya, killa tunggu...

Jangan lupa ya, meskipun ini jelek, tolong bantu dengan review agar killa tetap semangat bikinnya...

Salam damai kaihun shipper

Syakila8894


	5. Chapter 5

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE 2 ( Chapter 5 )

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Jeno, Jaemin

Chapter 4 isinya terlalu berat ya? Maafkan aku ya, itu juga ngetiknya dengan bolak balik delete n kemudian ketik lagi, mau nyari yang sesuai n bisa sedikit di pahami. Karena terus terang kalau ff dengan tema fantasy kek gini, khayalan ku terlalu tinggi... Kalau kata momma Jennie sih ide fantasy aku itu terlalu liar #plakk makanya nyoba dikurangin, tapi tetap ga bisa n hasilnya ya gitu, absurd banget.

Untuk bocoran siapa dan makhluk apa tiap karakter utamanya, seiring bertambahnya chapter, semua akan terjawab kok.

Dan... chapter ini sedikit banyak akan lebih menitik beratkan pada penyelesaian masalah NOMIN, jadi mungkin akan lebih banyak part NOMIN dibanding KAIHUN. Kenapa aku bikin kek gitu? Jawabannya simple, karena setelah masalah NOMIN kelar, masalah akan berpusat pada tokoh utama yaitu KAIHUN.

dan soal NOMIN... aku penyuka couple mereka juga, jadi maaf ya kalau ada yang ga berkenan mereka menjadi cast ff aku di sini. #SMILE

no edit, mungkin banyak typo bertebaran.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau baik baik saja ?"

Satu pertanyaan dari orang yang tiba tiba saja muncul di depan pintu kamarnya membuat Jeno mengurungkan niat untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, aku baik baik saja." Jeno mengisyaratkan pada Jongin untuk mendekat dan kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Kurasa tidak... Kau tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Setahuku kaum werewolf tak akan pernah terkena demam meski harus kehujanan untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

Jeno menghela napas, lelah. "Kau lebih pintar dari yang ku duga." jemarinya perlahan membuka kancing kemejanya hingga sebatas perut dan Jongin terkesiap kaget melihat guratan hitam di dada Jeno.

"Jaemin menolakku dan ia bahkan mengusirku."

"Bagaimana bisa, apa ia mengetahui siapa dirimu."

"Demon itu terlalu dekat di belakang kami, dan aku tak mungkin bisa membawa Jaemin berlari dengan cepat kalau tubuhku tetap menjadi manusia, karena itu aku berubah di hadapannya."

Jongin menatap dada Jeno yang menghitam, pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi seorang werewolf yang ditolak pasangannya. Apa ia juga akan merasakannya saat Sehun menolaknya setelah tau siapa ia sebenarnya?

"Ironis bukan, aku menolong nyawanya dan sebagai balasannya ia membuatku perlahan kehilangan nyawaku."

"Apa dia tau resiko untuk seorang werewolf yang di tolak?"

Jeno berdehem pelan, "Kurasa tidak, karena ia menolakku beberapa kali."

"Kalau orang tua Sehun mengetahuinya, kurasa masih ada kemungkinan kau selamat."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Orang tua Sehun... Mereka dari kaum peri..."

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa Jaemin juga ?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya, dia punya tanda yang sama dengan Sehun."

Jeno tertawa miris, "Kalau begitu kecil kemungkinan bagiku untuk bisa bersamanya."

"Lee Jeno, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau tau, kaum peri memiliki darah yang sangat diinginkan para makhluk immortal, darah mereka bisa menyembuhkan segala luka apapun dan bisa menambah kekuatan, sangat cocok untuk demon dan para vampire yang menginginkan kekuatan untuk melawan seorang half blood."

"Karena itu, aku akan meminta bantuan Jaemin untuk menolongmu."

"Tak perlu, bagi kami kaum werewolf, pantang untuk meminta tolong pada orang yang telah mencampakkan kami." Tolak Jeno.

Jongin menatap Jeno sesaat, "Aku tau, mustahil untuk meminta bantuan pada Sehun, karena bukan dia yang menyebabkan dirimu luka seperti ini, dan bukankah hanya seorang mate yang dapat menyembuhkan luka pasangannya sendiri?"

"Percuma bukan...?"

"Jeno, kalau kau terluka seperti ini, bagaimana kau bisa melindungi Jaemin dari para demon."

"Ada dirimu..."

"Apa?"

"Aku titipkan Jaemin padamu, bila aku kalah saat melawan demon nanti kuharap kau mau menjaganya untukku."

"Lee Jeno..."

Jeno memejamkan matanya, "Rasanya sangat menyakitkan sekali, Jongin. Aku tak tau berapa lama aku bisa bertahan sebelum benar benar menghilang..."

"Kau pasti bisa bertahan, aku yakin itu."

Jeno menggedikkan bahunya, ia menunjuk ke arah lukanya yang menghitam. "Tak ada penawar untuk ini, Kim Jongin."

"Masih ada Jaemin, ku harap ia cepat menyadari bagaimana buruknya situasi saat ini karena ulahnya."

 _Dan aku bahkan belum mampu mengendalikan diriku sendiri._

0)(0

"Mommy... dimana jaket Hunnie..."

"Sebentar sayang..." Suho masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya, masih dengan mengenakan kemeja milik suaminya dan dan juga celana pendek.

"Mommy belum mandi?"

Suho nyengir, ia mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna pink dari lemari pakaian anaknya dan ketika ingin memakaikan jaket itu ke tubuh anaknya, Sehun langsung melangkah mundur. "Shireooooo, mommy bau... Hunnie mau sama daddy saja."

"Tapi sayang, daddy lagi mandi, Hunnie sama mommy dulu ya." Bujuk Suho.

"Tidak mau, mommy belum mandi, Hunnie mau sama daddy..." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat poninya kembali berantakan.

"Baiklah, kita tunggu daddy sebentar ya." Suho membenarkan poni Sehun yang berantakan dan menepuk pelan pipi chubby anaknya itu.

"Daddy..." Sehun yang tak sabaran kembali berteriak. Uh, ia ingin cepat cepat berangkat ke sekolah dan bertemu kekasih tampannya, tapi kenapa daddy lama sekali baru muncul.

"Iya sayang, ada apa?"

Chanyeol muncul di depan pintu dengan handuk yang masih berada di kepalanya dan tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan bokser untuk menutupi area pribadinya.

"Hunnie tidak mau kalau aku yang memakaikan jaket untuknya." Ucap Suho.

"Benarkah itu?" chanyeol memandang ke arah anaknya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Mommy bau, belum mandi."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Tapi mommy tetap cantik kok meski belum mandi." Ia duduk di tepi ranjang Sehun setelah mengecup sekilas pipi istrinya yang merona. "Kemarilah anak daddy yang manis."

Sehun menurut, ia mendekat dan kemudian menyodorkan jaket di tangannya pada ayahnya itu. Dengan hati hati, Chanyeol memakaikan jaket itu ke tubuh Sehun, tak ingin tergesa gesa, karena ia sangat menikmati saat dimana ia bisa mengurus anaknya yang manja.

"Nana kemana sayang?" Chanyeol yang sedang menarik resleting jaket anaknya, sedikit menoleh pada Suho yang mengambil handuk di kepalanya dan sedikit mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Belum keluar dari kamar mandi, daddy..." bukan Suho yang menjawab tapi Sehun.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di dalam sana?"

"Aku akan memeriksanya. Hunnie kalau sudah lapar, bisa sarapan lebih dulu bersama daddy..."

"Umm, Hunnie memang lapar, mommy..."

"Kalau begitu, Hunnie sarapan saja..."

Sehun mengangguk, tatapannya tertuju pada ibunya yang sedang membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Daddy, Nana kenapa?"

"Apa yang kenapa sayang?"

"Tadi Hunnie lihat, tatto Nana berubah warna merah... tapi setelah itu kembali hitam sih..."

Deg

"Apa Nana merasa kesakitan sayang?"

"Umm..." Sehun mengangguk. "Nana bilang dadanya terasa panas."

 _Lee Jeno, apa anak itu baik baik saja?_ Chanyeol tampak sedikit cemas, namun ia berusaha tersenyum pada anaknya. "Hunnie sarapan ya, setelah itu daddy antar ke sekolah."

"Nana bagaimana?"

"Nana tidak bisa masuk sekolah sayang, Nana kan sakit..."

"Tapi..." Sehun ingin protes, tapi ketika bayangan Jongin muncul di benaknya, ia hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi nanti Daddy jemput Hunnie ya."

"Pasti sayang." Chanyeol mengecup kening putranya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Daddy menyayangimu, anakku."

0)(0

"Nana..."

Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya yang terus menunduk. Ia tak merespon apapun hanya terus memandang sendu pada Suho.

"Sayang... Jangan membuat tubuhmu sakit dengan terus berendam seperti ini..." Suho membantu Jaemin turun dari bathub dan membilas tubuhnya di shower.

"Hiks... Aunty..."

Suho membiarkan Jaemin memeluknya karena ia tau Jaemin sangat membutuhkannya sekarang.

"Hiks... Jeno..."

Suho tetap diam, masih mengelus rambut Jaemin yang basah.

"Werewolf... Hiks... Nana membencinya..."

Suho melirik tanda di leher belakang Jaemin sekilas, ia memejamkan matanya, berharap Jeno akan baik baik saja di sana, walau ia tau harapan itu tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

"Aunty tau sayang..." pasti sangat berat bagi Jaemin untuk menerima fakta bahwa orang yang telah menolongnya adalah dari bangsa werewolf.

"Kenapa harus dia yang menolong Nana. Hiks... Nana benci werewolf..."

Cukup, Suho tidak bisa terus membiarkan Jaemin seperti ini dan menyakiti Jeno, meskipun Jaemin mungkin tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Nana, dengarkan aunty! Tidak semua werewolf itu jahat."

"Tapi werewolf itu sudah membunuh orang tua Nana, aunty."

"Werewolf tidak hanya satu, sayang. Lagi pula bukan Jeno yang melakukannya. Jangan menghukumnya sejauh ini sayang, Jeno tidak bersalah." Suho mengecup kening Jaemin. "Aunty tidak ingin kau menjadi seorang pembunuh."

"Hiks... Apa maksud aunty ?"

"Ganti pakaianmu, setelah itu temui aunty di luar."

"Baik aunty..."

Suho menatap keponakannya itu dengan tatapan sendu, kematian kedua orang tuanya secara tragis tepat dihadapannya tentu membuat anak itu trauma. Tapi Suho tak bisa terus membiarkannya, demon sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka dan Jaemin jelas membutuhkan sosok pendamping yang setia melindunginya, Suho tahu hanya Jeno yang bisa melakukannya. Anak itu memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan Jaemin, akan sangat disayangkan kalau hanya karena rasa trauma Jaemin, ikatan itu terlepas. Suho harus menyadarkan Jaemin secepatnya.

0)(0

Sepagian ini, Sehun merasa seperti orang yang sedang tersesat di jalan. Tak ada Nana disampingnya dan yang lebih parah dari itu, Jongin dan Jeno juga tidak datang ke sekolah. Ia merasa kesepian.

Hingga waktu bel tanda waktunya pulang sekolah, berbunyi. Sehun baru merasa sedikit lega, ia bergegas keluar dari ruang kelas. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan kelasnya, langkahnya harus terhenti karena ada tangan sedingin es yang mencekal lengannya. Keringat dingin langsung menetes di leher Sehun, ia ketakutan.

"Kenapa buru buru Sehuna?"

"I.. Itu, orang tua Hunnie..."

"Sepertinya mereka belum datang menjemputmu, ayo ikut denganku."

Sehun menoleh kesana kemari, tidak ada lagi murid yang tersisa, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ayo..." orang itu, Kim Myungsoo menarik paksa tangan Sehun.

"Hiks... Hunnie tidak mau..."

"Kenapa kau cengeng sekali sih, apa kau takut padaku ? Aku tidak akan memakanmu..."

Sehun menggeleng, dengan air mata yang berlinang dipipinya. "Hiks... Hunnie tidak mau..."

"Ayo ikut..."

"Tidak mau... Hiks... Nini tolongin Hunnie..."

"Tak ada orang lain disini Sehunie, hanya ada kita berdua yang..."

Bugh

Cekalan tangan Myungsoo terlepas dan ia terlempar jauh ke belakang.

"Hiks..." Sehun jatuh terduduk di lantai sementara di depannya telah berdiri dua orang yang melindunginya.

"Jangan pernah kau sentuh tubuh Sehun..." Geraman bernada rendah itu hanya di balas senyuman sinis dari Myungsoo.

"Manusia lemah sepertimu dan seorang werewolf yang sedang sekarat mencoba menjadi seorang pahlawan... Jangan mimpi..." Dalam sekejap mata Myungsoo berubah merah dan taringnya memanjang.

Sehun menjerit ketakutan melihatnya.

"Jongina, kau lindungi Sehun, biar aku yang melawannya."

"Tidak, biar aku sendiri yang menghadapinya."

"Tapi kau..."

Jongin melangkah maju dengan tenang setelah mengisyaratkan pada Jeno untuk mundur. "Ya, aku mungkin hanya manusia yang lemah..." Jongin membuka kacamatanya dan menyimpannya di saku kemeja yang dipakainya. "Tapi aku juga bisa jadi kuat kalau kau mengusik milikku..."

"Kau..."

Tak hanya Myungsoo yang terkejut tapi juga Jeno.

"Half Demon... bagaimana mungkin... tak ada orang yang seperti itu..." Myungsoo mundur selangkah, sedikit gentar melihat mata orange Jongin yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa... bukankah bangsamu percaya kalau half blood vampire itu ada? Lalu kenapa kau tidak percaya kalau half demon itu ada..." Jongin menyeringai.

' _Pantas aku merasa auranya berbeda... kau pandai menyembunyikan jati dirimu Kim Jongin'_ Jeno menatap sahabatnya itu lalu tersenyum.

"Wah, apa sedang ada pertemuan para makhluk immortal disini."

"Sialan..." Desis Jeno saat menyadari kehadiran tiga orang demon di hadapan mereka.

"Jeno-ya, bawa Sehun pergi disini, biar aku yang menghalangi mereka."

"Tidak mau..." Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung menolak.

"Sayang, dengar.. ini sangat berbahaya untukmu..." Jongin menoleh sejenak pada Sehun sebelum kembali fokus pada ke empat orang yang telah bergabung di hadapannya.

"Tidak mau, Hunnie mau pulang kalau sama Nini..." Meski sempat terkejut melihat warna kedua pupil Jongin yang berubah, Sehun tetap menolak.

"Hahaha... lebih baik kau dengarkan apa kata kekasihmu itu, berlarilah seperti seorang pengecut..." Nichkhun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menghina. "Seorang half demon tak akan pernah mampu melawan demon sesungguhnya, bocah."

"Kita tak akan pernah tau sebelum mencobanya bukan?"

"Jangan pernah bertingkah sombong dihadapanku bocah." Taecyeon menggeram, lalu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ia menyerang Jongin.

Jongin berlari dengan sigap sebelum kemudian melompat di atas kepala Taecyeon, ia mendarat tepat di belakang demon itu dan langsung menendangnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Demon itu terlempar jauh ke tengah lapangan sepak bola.

Disisi lain, Nichkhun dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, bergerak dari arah belakang, mencoba menyergap Sehun, namun Jeno yang menyadari itu langsung melompat, merubah tubuhnya menjadi serigala dan melindungi tubuh Sehun hingga dirinya lah yang terkena terkaman Demon itu, keduanya berguling guling di tanah, menyisakan Sehun yang menganga, shock dan ketakutan.

Jeno yang masih dalam mode werewolfnya meraung kesakitan saat demon itu berhasil melukai kaki depannya, ia mencakar wajah demon itu sebelum berhasil mundur.

Jongin yang melihat itu segera berlari mendekat, namun tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu dihalangi Chansung dan Myungsoo. Sebelum ketiganya sempat saling serang, sesosok tubuh lain muncul dan dengan gerakan kilat sudah melempar tubuh Myungsoo dan Chansung ke tempat yang sama dengan Taecyeon berada.

Ketiga demon dan satu orang vampire itu bersiap menyerang kembali, namun mereka kalah cepat dengan orang itu yang sudha menghilang membawa serta Jongin, Sehun dan juga werewolf Jeno yang terluka.

"Sial..."

"Siapa dia?"

Tak ada yang tahu jawabannya karena mereka tidak sempat melihat wujud orang itu. Yang jelas, siapapun dia, dia telah berhasil membawa kabur buruan mereka.

0)(0

"Uhukk..."

Jeno yang sudah berubah kembali ke wujud manusianya, langsung terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Lee Jeno.." Jongin mendekati sahabatnya itu dan menyandarkan tubuh lemah Jeno pada tubuhnya.

"Luka di lengannya mengandung racun... kita harus mengobatinya..."

Jongin mendongak dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata merah Taiyu, orang yang telah menyelamatkan mereka tadi. Pupil mata Jongin belum berubah normal seperti biasanya, Taiyu memahaminya, Jongin pasti belum bisa mengontrol emosinya saat ini. Tapi paling tidak ia berhasil menekan salah satu dari dua monster itu, hingga masih memiliki kesadaran untuk melindungi kekasih dan juga sahabatnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung? Aku tak bisa membiarkan Jeno terluka, apalagi dia telah melindungi kekasihku..."

Jeno terbatuk lagi. Darah semakin banyak mengalir di sela bibirnya.

"Hiks..."

Perhatian mereka sedikit teralih pada Sehun yang sepertinya sudah sadar dari pingsannya saat Taiyu membawanya pergi tadi.

"Nono kenapa...?" Sehun beringsut mendekat, tampilannya tampak begitu berantakan saat ia duduk di samping Jongin.

"Jeno terluka, sayang..."

"Ayo bawa ke rumah sakit..." Sehun memegang lengan Jongin. "Ayo, Nini..."

Jongin hanya diam.

"Nini... kenapa diam saja..."

"Dia tidak bisa di bawa ke sana Park Sehun." Taiyu yang sudah merubah warna matanya menjadi normal lagi, mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa? Hiks... Apa sakitnya sangat parah... Hunnie melihat beruang itu menelan tubuh Nono tadi..."

Kalau saja situasinya tidak seperti ini, Jongin rasanya sudah ingin tertawa, hei sejak kapan serigala berubah nama menjadi beruang? Dan menelan? Jongin rasa Sehun masih belum mengerti tentang perubahan seorang werewolf, apa benar dia keturunan seorang peri, kenapa sikapnya sangat polos seperti ini?

"Jaemin..."

"Ehh..." Jongin menatap ke arah Taiyu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bocah itu... apa yang dia lakukan berlari sendirian di saat seperti ini. Aku akan menjemputnya."

Jongin hanya mengangguk, ia sungguh tidak meragukan kemampuan hyung sekaligus gurunya itu dalam melihat sesuatu. Tetapi Jaemin? Apa dia sedang mencari Sehun atau...

Jongin melirik pada Jeno yang bernapas tersengal sengal, bibir namja itu sudah membiru, racun yang ada di lukanya sudah menyebar.

"Sehuna... apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Jeno?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, "Apa yang harus Hunnie lakukan, Nini ?"

Jongin mengerang pelan, lupa kalau Sehun bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya, kalau begini bagaimana cara agar Sehun bisa menolong Jeno.

Brakk

Suara pintu yang di dobrak, membuat Jongin langsung siaga, namun saat ia mengetahui kalau yang mendobrak pintu adalah Taiyu, ia mengerutkan keningnya, bukankah namja itu bisa masuk keruangan mereka tanpa perlu mendobrak pintu ruang latihan tempat mereka berada sekarang. Pertanyaan itu segera terjawab, saat sosok Jaemin muncul dari belakang Taiyu. Matanya basah karena air mata dan dia terlihat begitu berantakan.

"Nana..."

Jongin menahan tangan Sehun saat namja manis itu ingin mendekati sepupunya.

"Kenapa Nini?"

"Tetaplah di sini." Ucap Jongin pendek.

Di depan sana, Jaemin menatap Jeno dengan tatapan bersalah, ia teringat lagi percakapannya dengan Suho dan Chanyeol saat di rumah Sehun tadi.

 _Flashback_

" _Kenapa aunty mengatakan kalau Nana bisa menjadi pembunuh tanpa Nana sadari?"_

" _Sayang, kau tau apa itu werewolf bukan?"_

 _Jaemin mengangguk._

" _Apa kau tau apa itu mate?" tanya Suho lagi._

 _Kali ini Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Mate adalah pasanganmu, kekasih hatimu, belahan jiwamu, jika mereka terpisah atau salah satunya tersakiti maka akibatnya akan fatal." Suho berusaha menjelaskan pelan pelan._

" _Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Nana, aunty?"_

" _Jeno, dia... adalah pasanganmu, kau adalah mate dari dirinya."_

" _Itu tidak mungkin." Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Tak ada yang tidak mungkin di sini Nana, dan kau secara tidak sadar telah menolaknya."_

" _Apa maksud uncle, aku tidak pernah menolak dirinya, dia juga tidak pernah mengatakan padaku kalau dia adalah pasanganku." Bantah Jaemin._

" _Apa kau pernah memintanya untuk menjauhimu?" tanya Chanyeol_

" _Itu..."_

" _Apa kau pernah mengatakan kalau dirimu membencinya?"_

 _Jaemin diam._

" _Secara tidak sadar kau telah menolaknya... sayang, dengarkan uncle, Jeno tidak bersalah, dia tidak tau apa-apa saat orang tuamu terbunuh karena serigala. Bagaimana kau bisa menyamakan dirinya dengan orang yang telah membunuh orang tuamu, dia pasanganmu, dan dia tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Justru... kaulah yang bisa menyakitinya, karena kau pasangannya."_

" _Uncle... apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku menolaknya?"_

" _Dia akan merasakan sakit yang tak akan pernah bisa kau bayangkan, perlahan kekuatannya akan melemah dan serigala di dalam tubuhnya akan mati, dan kau tahu kalau serigala di dalam tubuh seorang werewolf mati, maka pemilik tubuhnya sendiri juga akan mati."_

 _Deg_

 _Jaemin meremas ujung kemeja yang di pakainya, Jeno akan mati, dan itu karena dirinya, karena kebodohannya,_ _dia telah mematahkan hati Jeno dan serigalanya."_

" _Hiks... apa yang harus Nana lakukan..."_

" _Tanamkan dalam dirimu, kalau Jeno bukanlah orang jahat... sayang... apapun yang akan kau lakukan itu tergantung dengan perasaanmu sendiri, apa kau ingin menyelamatkan dirinya atau tidak. Pikirkan lah apa yang akan kau lakukan, dan jangan sampai kau menyesal dengan pilihanmu sendiri."_

 _Flashback end_

Dan disinilah Jaemin berada sekarang, tepat di hadapan Jeno yang balas menatapnya dengan sayu, wajah namja tampan itu sepucat mayat, jelas bukan seperti dia seorang werewolf yang memiliki suhu tubuh lebih hangat dari manusia normal.

"Jeno..." Jaemin melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat dan berlutut di hadapan Jeno. "Maaf..." Jaemin terisak. "Semua ini salahku."

Jeno mencoba tersenyum di sela sela menahan sakit. "Ini semua bukan salahmu, dan aku selalu memaafkanmu, apapun yang kau lakukan padaku.

Tangan Jeno terasa sangat dingin saat menyentuh pipi Jaemin. Namja itu terbatuk lagi, dan semakin banyak darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jeno..."

Jaemin tampak panik, ia mengenggam jemari Jeno yang dingin, sementara di sisi lain, Sehun sudah terisak sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Jongin.

"Nana, hanya kau yang bisa menolong Jeno, ku mohon tolonglah dia..." ucap Jongin.

"Apa yangharus aku lakukan?" Jaemin masih terisak.

"Berikan darahmu untuk Jeno." Ucap Taiyu.

"Eh, aku..." Jaemin menatap ngeri pada Taiyu.

Jeno terbatuk lagi.

Taiyu menggeram, waktu mereka sudah tidak banyak lagi dan Jaemin terus terusan ragu seperti ini. Kedua pupil matanya kembali merah dan ia menatap ke arah Jaemin dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Gigit bibirmu sendiri, dan berikan darahmu pada Jeno, lakukan sekarang atau kau bisa pergi dan biarkan dia sekarat di sini."

Jaemin menunduk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengans edikit keras, meringis saat bibirnya terluka dan mulai mengeluarkan darah. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar ia mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk merapat pada Jeno, membiarkan bibirnya menempel di bibir Jeno yang membiru dan Jeno dengan insting werewolfnya langsung menghisap darah di bibir Jaemin.

Jaemin menutup matanya dan membiarkan Jeno terus menghisap darah di bibirnya.

"Jeno.. kau mendengarku, ku rasa sudah cukup kau mengambil darahnya." Taiyu menegur Jeno saat melihat tubuh Jaemin semakin gemetar.

Jeno melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap ke arah Jaemin yang tampak pucat. "Terima kasih kau sudah datang..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Jaemin, namja manis itu hanya memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan terisak di sana.

"Maafkan aku..." bisiknya lirih.

Jongin yang menatap ke arah kedua orang itu, tak menyadari kalau Sehun terus menerus menatap ke arahnya. Sampai suara pelan itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Nini... kenapa warna matamu berbeda?"

Deg

Jongin balas menatap ke arah Sehun, hatinya tertohok saat melihat tatapan Sehun yang begitu sendu. Apa Sehun takut dan setelah ini berniat menjauh darinya. Jongin memejamkan matanya dan mengeleng.

"Ini..." sungguh lidahnya terasa kelu, untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Nini, apa kau juga..."

Cukup. Jongin tak ingin mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat Sehun. ia tak akan pernah sanggup melihat Sehun lagi, kalau Sehun merasa takut padanya. dengan gerakan cepat, Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari keluar.

"Nini..." Sehun berteriak dan ikut ikutan berlari. "Hiks... Nini kemana..."

Ia memandang ke sekitar tempat itu tak ada tanda tanda keberadaan Jongin di sana. Sehun terisak dan terus memanggil nama Jongin.

Sementara tak jauh darinya, Jongin bersandar pada dinding, berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari penglihatan Sehun. "Maafkan aku Sehuna, aku tak bisa terus bersamamu, aku takut kau akan lari meninggalkanku setelah tahu siapa diriku..." setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Jongin, emosinya yang tidak stabil memunculkan makhluk lain di dalam dirinya.

Sesaat sebelum pupil matanya berubah menjadi biru, seseorag lebih dulu memukul tengkuknya. "Kau tak bisa berubah secara tiba tiba Kim Jongin, kau hanya akan melukai Sehun dan yang lain." Gumam Taiyu, ia sedikit bersyukur cepat menemukan Jongin sebelum namja itu sempat berubah.

0)(0

Hari sudah menjelang tengah malam saat Jongin yang baru saja ingin tidur mencium baru harum darah yang sangat dikenalnya. Sehun. meski tubuhnya sangat lelah karena kemunculan monster di dalam tubuhnya, Jongin memaksakan diri untuk membuka jendela kamarnya dan ia menemukan makhluk manis itu duduk sendirian di atas trotoar, pinggir jalan depan rumahnya.

Jongin menghela napas panjang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di halaman rumahnya. Dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana selututnya Jongin berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sehuna?"

Sehun yang menunduk kedinginan segera mendongak dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan Jongin.

"Hiks, Nini..." Sehun bangkit dan segera menubruk tubuh Jongin dengan pelukan eratnya. "Syukurlah, Nini tidak apa apa..."

"Apa maksudmu..." Jongin tampak bingung.

"Hunnie pikir, Nini sakit seperti Nono juga. Saat Hunnie ingin bertanya, Nini pergi meninggalkan Hunnie. Hunnie kepikiran dan..."

"Kau nekad pergi ke sini?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Sendirian?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Ya Tuhan sayang, ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Jongin mengerang pelan, merasa sedikit bersyukur Sehunnya selamat sampai rumahnya, bagaimana kalau saja tadi demon muncul? Sehun tak akan selamat.

"Hunnie khawatir pada Nini.." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, matanya yang sipit menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya. "Ahh, Nini sudah melepas lensa kontak Nini ya..."

"lensa kontak?" Jongin tak mengerti, ia tidak pernah memakai benda itu seumur hidupnya.

"Iya, tadi warna mata Nini, orange. Sekarang tidak lagi."

Jongin menatap sendu pada kekasih polosnya. _Apa kau selalu sepolos ini Sehuna?_

"Sayang, apa kau tidak takut padaku?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Meski dengan warna mataku yang seperti itu?"

"Umm, dimata Hunnie, Nini selalu tampan kok."

"Tapi aku berbeda dari yang lain Sehuna, bagaimana kalau warna mataku tiba tiba berubah lagi dan aku menyerangmu?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Hunnie tidak mengerti apa yang Nini katakan, tapi Hunnie tahu, Nini tidak akan pernah menyakiti Hunnie, karena Nini mencintai Hunnie..." Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin. "Kata daddy, orang yang saling mencintai selalu akan berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti orang yang dicintainya..."

Jongin tersenyum, mungkin apa yang dikatakan orang tua Sehun benar, ia hanya harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mencegah kemunculan monster itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Sehuna..." Ya, meski takdirnya memang bukan untuk bersatu dengan Sehun, ia akan berusaha terus bersama Sehun, sampai takdir itu tiba, dimana ia harus merelakan tanda matenya demi memunculkan monster di tubuhnya untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya ini.

"Hunnie tau kok kalau Nini mencintai Hunnie..."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu bolehkah, aku mendapatkan ciuman dari kekasihku, sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang?"

Sehun tersenyum manis, sebelum berjinjit dan mencium bibir Jongin. Jongin memejamkan matanya dan kemudian melumat bibir Sehun, sembari berharap, hari dimana mereka akan terpisah itu tidak akan pernah datang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Bersyukur sekali NCT DREAM melakukan VAPP tadi malam dan menyuguhkan momen manis NOMIN, hingga aku ga begitu kesulitan menemukan feel ngetik ff ini, yang demi apa cukup menguras pikiran. Hehe...

Chapter selanjutnya mau disuguhkan adegan manis kaihun ? mungkin sebelum konflik memuncak, aku akan suguhkan momen manis dulu...

Terakhir, tolong tetap review ya...

Salam kaihun shipper

Syakila8894


	6. Chapter 6

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE 2 ( Chapter 6 )

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Jeno, Jaemin

Rated : T

Aku ga yakin ada momen sweet di chap ini, ada terlalu banyak hal yang membuat pikiranku terasa blank. Kadang ada masalah yang bikin aku down. Dan aq sangat berterima kasih untuk momma Jenny untuk segala nasehatnya.

Chapter ini berisi sedikit flashback masa lalu Jongin. Mungkin masih ada yang sedikit bingung dengan siapa Jongin, karena itu aku fokus membahas itu dulu sebelum ngasih momen kaihun yang entah bisa masuk kategori manis atau pahit. #smile

Buat yang mungkin masih belum tau atau bingung, tolong diliat gaya bahasa dan penulisannya ya. Yang nulis lover eternal itu juju jongodult, kalo killa hanya ngetik the half blood vampire untuk genre fantasy. Karena kami dua orang yang beda, pastinya gaya penulisannya juga beda. Please jangan ketuker lagi ya, sobat. Hehehe..

Banyak typo, no edit

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

Suho merasa jantungnya hampir saja copot saat mengetahui anaknya tidak berada di dalam kamarnya, segala dugaan kalau anaknya di culik oleh demon terlintas di benaknya. Namun itu semua ternyata tidak benar, karena saat ia dan suaminya juga Jaemin bersiap siap mencari keberadaan Sehun, anak itu pulang ke rumah dengan Jongin di belakangnya.

Emosi Chanyeol meledak dan ia segera memukul perut Jongin dengan seluruh kekuatannya, terlalu marah untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari namja tampan itu. tubuh Jongin terpelantinng ke belakang dan jatuh ke tanah setelah menabrak pot besar berisi tanaman bunga matahari yang di tanam Suho. Pot itu pecah berantakan karena hantaman tubuh Jongin. Jongin mengerang pelan, dan ia terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah di mulutnya, pukulan Chanyeol tidak main main.

"Nini..." Sehun menjerit, dan berontak di pelukan ibunya.

"Sayang... dia menculikmu... biarkan saja daddy memberinya pelajaran..."

"Hiks... Nini tidak bersalah mommy..." jerit Sehun, ia kembali berontak, namun pelukan Suho makin menguat di tubuhnya.

Bukk

"Kau pikir karena anakku mencintaimu, kau bisa seenaknya membawanya pergi."

Pukulan lain di terima Jongin, nafasnya sesak, meskipun tubuhnya kesakitan, ia berusaha keras mempertahankan sifat manusianya sebelum monster menyebalkan itu muncul dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menjauhi anakku..."

Bugh

Jongin memejamkan matanya, dan saat ia membuka matanya, tatapannya seakan membakar tubuh Chanyeol. Pupilnya yang berwarna orange tampak mengerikan saat menatap.

"Kau menyalahkanku tanpa mendengarkan penjelasanku. Tak ku sangka kaum peri begitu naif." Jongin mengusap darah yang membasahi sudut bibirnya. Ia melirik sebentar pada Sehun yang menangis terisak. "Kalau aku ingin mencelakai Sehun, mungkin sedari awal aku tidak akan pernah membawanya pulang lagi kesini."

"Hiks... Daddy hentikan... ini salah Hunnie... Hunnie sendiri yang pergi menemui Nini... Daddy hukum saja Hunnie... hiks... Nini tidak salah... Nini hanya mengantar Hunnie pulang..." Sehun terus terisak, pelukan Suho melonggar saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. dan sehun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melepas pelukan ibunya dan berlari mendekati Jongin.

"Hiks... Nini..."

Jongin meringis saat Sehun memeluknya dengan erat, rusuknya terasa sakit, tapi ia mencoba menahannya demi membuat kekasihnya tidak bertambah khawatir.

"Sudahlah baby, aku tidak apa-apa." Jongin mengelus punggung Sehun, ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengontrol emosinya sebelum ia membuka matanya lagi, dan kedua bola matanya telah kembali berwarna normal. Meski Jongin sadar, saat ia kembali ke wujud manusianya rasa sakit itu akan makin terasa, namun ia tak ingin mengambil resiko, dengan tetap bertahan dalam wujud immortalnya kemungkinan dirinya untuk menyerang Sehun sangat besar, ia masih belum bisa mengontrol kekuatan demon itu sepenuhnya.

"Kau..." Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Jongin. "Salah satu dari mereka, tapi matamu..."

Jongin menunduk, ia mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipi Sehun dan mengecup pipinya. "Masuklah ke rumah dan segera tidur..." ucapnya pelan, namun Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Tapi... Luka Nini belum di obati..." protes Sehun.

Jongin meringis. "Kau tenang saja, aku akan minta eomma mengobatiku nanti." Ya, walau Jongin sepertinya tidak akan pulang ke rumahnya malam ini, ia harus pergi mencari Taiyu dan meminta namja itu mengobatinya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja meminta Sehun untuk mengobatinya dengan menggunakan darah namja itu, tapi Jongin tidak tega kalau harus membuat kekasihnya melukai tubuhnya sendiri demi mengobati dirinya.

"Perlu Hunnie antar?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin tertawa pelan, "Kalau kau mengantarku pulang ke rumahku sendiri, lalu buat apa aku mengantarmu kesini dan menerima pukulan ini?"

"Maaf..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa baby, masuklah kerumah.." Jongin memberi isyarat pada Jaemin, dan namja manis itu langsung menarik tubuh Sehun untuk menjauh dari Jongin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah di ikuti oleh Suho. Kini hanya tersisa Jongin dan juga Chanyeol di halaman.

"Aku minta maaf, karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini."

"Tidak apa ahjushi, aku mengerti ahjushi sangat mengkhawatirkan Sehun." jawab Jongin tenang.

"Tapi kau terluka dalam cukup parah." Chanyeol tampak menyesal. Jika saja Jongin melawan atau menangkis serangannya tentu hasilnya tidak akan sama, meski dia hanya seorang half demon, kekuatannya jelas dapat menandingi Chanyeol.

"Aku akan sembuh, ahjushi tenang saja. Dari pada itu, harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tak bisa menjauhi putra ahjushi, aku mencintainya."

"Aku tahu... meski aku tak menyukai kalau anakku harus bersama seorang demon, tapi Sehun juga menyukaimu."

Jongin menunduk dengan jemari terkepal. "Aku hanya butuh izin ahjushi untuk bersama Sehun selama bebebapa saat." Jeda sejenak. "Setelah itu, aku akan benar benar pergi dari hidup Sehun dan ia tidak akan mengingatku lagi."

"Apa maksudmu, kau hanya ingin memanfaatkan anakku sebelum kemudian mencampakkannya?" Emosi Chanyeol kembali naik.

Jongin menggeleng. "Sehun terlalu berharga untuk disakiti ahjushi, aku tak akan pernah melakukan itu padanya."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan itu?"

"Tidak ada maksud apa apa.. aku hanya merasa suatu saat..."

"Jongin... Sehun mate mu bukan?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau merasa kalau kalian akan terpisah?"

"Ahjushi tau siapa aku kan? Seorang half demon yang belum sempurna. Saat kesempurnaan itu muncul maka akan ada resiko yang harus aku tanggung."

Chanyeol terdiam, ia mengerti sekarang apa maksud Jongin.

"Aku hanya berharap sebelum saat itu tiba, ahjushi tidak melarangku untuk tetap bersama Sehun."

Chanyeol terdiam, ia hanya terus menatap ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Haruskah ia memberi izin?

0)(0

"Uhukkk..."

Jongin terus terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, sementara di hadapannya Taiyu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi kau membiarkan peri itu menghajarmu?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Lukamu cukup dalam Jongina. Harusnya kau bisa melawannya."

"Dan membiarkan kesempatan untuk tetap bersama Sehun, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Ucap Jongin.

"Kau memang keras kepala seperti pamanmu."

Jongin tersenyum pahit. "Hanya Sehun yang aku inginkan saat ini."

Taiyu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Dan kau tau harusnya Sehun bisa menyembuhkanmu, tapi kau malah datang kepadaku dengan alasan tak ingin Sehun melukai tubuhnya sendiri untuk menyembuhkanmu. Itu konyol, Kim Jongin. Kau tau aku seorang demon, dan demon bukanlah type penyembuh seperti kaum peri."

"Apa kau tak punya solusi yang lain?" Jongin melirik pada Taiyu.

Taiyu menatap lurus ke depan. "Hanya ada satu cara lagi, munculkan dia yang selama ini kau sembunyikan. Kehadirannya mungkin akan mengundang para demon itu datang kesini, tapi sebelum mereka datang kau harus sudah menyembuhkan lukamu dan mengembalikan dia kembali ke ruang tergelap di dasar hatimu."

"Apa tak ada cara selain itu, itu akan sangat beresiko."

Taiyu mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau memang merepotkan." Namja tampan itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, pupil matanya telah berubah merah dan taringnya terlihat muncul di sela bibirnya. "Aku akan menyegel tempat ini dan kau bisa memunculkan monster itu. waktunya 5 menit, kau tahu aku tak bisa mengontrol dia kalau lebih dari itu." Taiyu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dada Jongin.

"Aku mengerti, hyung..."

"Lakukan sekarang." Taiyu mengibaskan tangannya, mengirim Jongin keruang hampa yang gelap gulita.

Jongin berkonsentrasi untuk menekan darah demonnya dan memunculkan makhluk yang sekian lama tertidur di dalam tubuhnya. Dalam sekejab, pupil matanya berubah biru.

"Akhirnya..." Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Aku bisa merasakan diriku bebas..."

Di ruangan yang lain, Taiyu memejamkan matanya, ia mengingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Yixing, paman dari Jongin, sebelum namja itu meninggal.

 _Flashback_

" _Aku titip Jongin padamu..." ucapan lemah dari Yixing yang sedang sekarat itu, menyadarkan Taiyu yang tengah berusaha menolong sahabatnya itu. Taiyu melirik pada anak kecil berusia 4 tahun yang terus menangis sesenggukan tak jauh dari tubuh Yixing yang terbaring lemah di tanah._

" _Apa yang kau katakan, kau akan selamat..."_

 _Yixing menggeleng. "Aku akan pergi, dan selama itu kau harus menjaga Jongin..."_

" _Kenapa aku harus menjaganya?"_

" _Nyawanya pasti terancam karena dia telah melihat para demon itu_ _."_

" _Tapi dia hanya seorang..."_

" _Gigit dia..."_

" _Apa?" mata Taiyu terbelalak._

 _Yixing terbatuk, darah hitam keluar dari mulutnya. "Waktuku tidak banyak.. aku mohon gigit dia..."_

" _Tapi..."_

" _kita harus tetap melindunginya dari para demon, sampai ia dewasa dan bisa memutuskan sendiri apa yang harus ia lakukan._ _"_

" _Bagaimana kalau anak itu tidak akan bertahan dengan darahku, dia akan mati..."_

 _Yixing menggeleng. "Dia pasti kuat demi aku, Taiyu... aku mohon..."_

 _Taiyu tampak bimbang sejenak. "Baiklah..."_

 _Yixing tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih..._ _hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan demi keponakanku, dia harus bertahan hidup._ _" ucapnya sebelum menutup mata._

 _Tangisan Jongin makin keras, dan Taiyu dengan matanya yang merah menyala dan taring yang mencuat, mendekatinya. "Maafkan aku, Kim Jongin, kau harus menerima takdirmu ini..."_

 _Raungan Jongin terdengar keras saat Taiyu menggigit tangannya, sebelum kemudian dia melemah dan akhirnya pingsan._

 _Flashback end_

"Dulu aku selalu bertanya kenapa kau memintaku untuk menggigitnya, kini aku mengerti, Yixing-ah... kalau kau masih ada di sini, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku? Maafkan aku yang memanfaatkan Jongin untuk membalaskan dendamku pada orang yang telah membunuhmu. Dia akan kehilangan cinta sejatinya... apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hyung tidak salah..."

"Jongin... kau sudah selesai..." Taiyu menoleh pada Jongin yang melangkah mendekat padanya.

"Hyung tidak perlu merasa bersalah, karena aku juga tidak akan memaafkan orang yang telah membunuh pamanku sendiri. Hyung adalah guru terbaik yang aku punya, tak peduli seperti apapun akhirnya nanti, aku yakin hyung telah memikirkannya dengan matang." Jongin menatap tangan kanannya, tepatnya pada bekas luka gigitan Taiyu dulu, tanda itu tidak memudar meski telah berlalu 12 tahun lebih. "Aku malah berterima kasih pada hyung... karena kekuatan yang hyung berikan, aku bisa melindungi orang yang aku cintai..."

Taiyu tersenyum, ia menepuk pundak Jongin, pelan. "Aku tahu, kau pasti akan mengerti Jongina, terima kasih..."

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku pulang dulu hyung." Pamitnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Taiyu.

"Kim Jongin."

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu, ia tidak berbalik, hanya tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Aku tau apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini. Jongina, karena cinta tulusmu lah yang akan membawamu pergi meninggalkan Sehun nanti, tapi jika dia memang juga tulus padamu, maka cintanya yang membimbingnya untuk kembali..."

Jongin tersenyum, "Dia akan pergi hyung... aku sudah melihatnya..."

Taiyu sedikit terhenyak, _'kekuatan monster itu ya... jadi Jongin juga sudah tahu?'_ Taiyu menatap ke arah pintu dimana beberapa saat yang lalu Jongin melewatinya. _'Ku harap takdir akan berpihak_ _padamu, Kim Jongin.'_

0)(0

"Nini..." Sehun melompat ke pelukan Jongin saat keesokan harinya Jongin datang ke rumahnya dan menjemputnya.

"Pagi, baby..." Jongin mengecup kening Sehun dengan penuh kelembutan. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Umm..." Sehun mengangguk imut. "Tapi Nana memeluk Hunnie erat sekali, Hunnie jadi susah bernafas."

"Dasar pengadu..." cibir Jaemin yang baru keluar dari rumah. "Itu kan karena aku takut kau pergi menemui Jongin lagi."

"Tapi tak harus memeluk Hunnie juga kan?" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu aku harus apa? mengikatmu di ranjang?"

"Nana..." pekik Sehun sebal, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul kepala Jaemin dengan cukup keras.

Jaemin mengaduh, matanya melotot ke arah sehun yang segera sembunyi ke belakang Jongin.

"Jangan lari kau bocah, teganya kau membuat kepalaku sakit..."

"Kau juga bocah..." Seru Sehun. "Nini... lindungi Hunnie..." rengeknya sembari memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan erat.

Jongin hanya tertawa dan ia mengisyaratkan pada Jeno yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan handphonenya untuk menangkap Jaemin.

Greb

"Aww... lepaskan aku..." Jaemin berontak, saat Jeno memegang lengannya.

"Angel... tidak baik kalau kau marah marah sepagi ini."

Pletak

Jaemin menjitak kepala Jeno dengan kesal. "Aku bukan angelmu dasar makhluk berbulu..."

Jeno hanya nyengir, berbeda dengan Sehun yang menatap intens pada Jeno. "Nana salah lihat ya, Nono tidak berbulu kok, Nono hanya punya rambut di kepalanya." Protes Sehun.

Jaemin tersedak air ludahnya sendiri, dan Jongin serta Jeno tertawa terbahak bahak. "Ish... aku tidak tau apa yang aunty idamkan saat hamil dirimu, kau tidak lihat, dia itu berbulu Sehuna..."

"Nana yang salah lihat." Protes Sehun.

Jongin membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, lalu menggenggam jemari Sehun. "Sudah, dari pada ribut soal itu, kau mau pergi berdua denganku?"

"Kencan?" tanya Sehun dengan mata berbinar.

"Kalau kau ingin mengatakannya begitu."

"Hunnie mau... tapi Nana...?"

"Aku akan jaga rumah sementara aunty dan uncle pergi. Kau pergilah."

"Lalu Nono?"

"Aku akan menemani, angelku di sini." Jawab Jeno kalem.

"Aku tak butuh ditemani." Ucap Jaemin angkuh, namun saat ia melangkah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Yak werewolf aneh, kenapa kau tidak mengikutiku?" pekiknya.

Jeno mengangkat alisnya sebelum tersenyum. "Rasanya tadi ada yang mengatakan padaku kalau dia tidak perlu ditemani."

"Masa bodoh... ayo cepat masuk." Ucap Jaemin, galak.

"Ih, Nana selalu galak kalau sama Nono." Cibir Sehun.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka, ayo kita pergi." Jongin menggenggam jemari lentik milik Sehun dan mengajaknya berjalan jalan. Ya, kali ini Jongin lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja, ia ingin meluangkan waktu yang lebih banyak dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sehun antusias.

"Pantai?" tanya Jongin.

"Umm... Hunnie mau..."

"Okeh, biar cepat bagaimana kalau kita naik taksi saja?"

"Baiklah..." Sehun hanya bisa menurut. Ia terlampau bahagia bisa berjalan jalan bersama Jongin, tanpa menyadari Jongin yang terus memandangi wajahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

0)(0

"Woahhh..." Sehun tidak berhenti untuk terus berdecak kagum saat Jongin membawanya berjalan di tepi pantai.

Keduanya sengaja melepaskan sepatu mereka dan lebih memilih menyusuri pasir pantai tanpa menggunakan alas kaki.

"Hunnie tidak pernah pergi ke pantai sebelumnya?"

"Umm... Daddy selalu melarang Hunnie kesini, katanya angin pantai tidak bagus untuk Hunnie..."

Jongin tahu, alasan Chanyeol bukan hanya itu, tapi ia tak ingin membahasnya sekarang ini. Sehun menautkan jemarinya dengan Sehun. "Mau bermain air denganku?"

Sehun memandang ke arah laut. Ia menggeleng. "Hunnie tidak mau pakaian Hunnie basah. Nini... Hunnie mau ke sana." Tangan Sehun yang bebas menunjuk ke arah laut lepas, tepatnya ke arah sebuah pulau yang terlihat hanya seperti titik yang tak berarti di tengah laut.

Jongin tahu tempat itu, itu pulau milik pamannya. "Kau mau kesana?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ayo kita menyewa perahu motor."

Dengan jemari yang masih bertautan, keduanya mendekati tempat penyewaan perahu. Dan setelah percakapan singkat antara Jongin dan orang itu, kini keduanya sudah duduk manis di dalam perahu motor, dengan Sehun yang duduk di pangkuan Jongin dan Jongin yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Angin yang berhembus kencang menerbangkan rambut mereka, Sehun terlihat kedinginan dan Jongin langsung menarik tubuh Sehun untuk makin merapat dengan tubuhnya. Berusaha menghangatkan tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Masih kedinginan?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum, "Tidak lagi, karena Nini memeluk Hunnie..."

Jawaban Sehun membuat Jongin mengecup kening Sehun cukup lama. "Manisnya kekasihku..."

"Hunnie kan sering makan coklat..." ucap Sehun bangga.

Jongin tertawa, apa hubungannya sering makan coklat dengan sifat manis Sehun?

Tak berapa lama, mereka tiba di pulau itu dan setelah pemilik perahu itu mengatakan akan menjemput mereka sore nanti kalau badai tidak datang, keduanya pun segera berjalan di dermaga itu menuju sebuah villa kecil di tengah pulau terpencil itu.

"Cantik..." Sehun terlihat begitu mengagumi tempat itu.

"Kita akan berada di sini seharian." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Tidak apa apa, Hunnie suka kok di sini."

Sehun berjalan jalan di sekitar villa itu sebentar, sebelum berlari mengikuti Jongin yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam villa, menggunakan kunci duplikat yang ia punya. Sudah 12 tahun berlalu, namun villa ini masih terawat dan bersih, Jongin tidak tahu siapa yang telah merawatnya, karena orang tuanya pun tidak pernah lagi pergi kesini setelah pamannya meninggal. Apa mungkin itu Gao Taiyu? Gurunya itu kan begitu dekat dengan pamannya dan ia juga punya kunci villa ini.

"Nini..."

Jongin yang sedang menatap foto pamannya di dinding langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan ia nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat melihat kekasihnya mendekat ke arahnya, hanya mengenakan sweater pink dan celana jeans pendek berwarna hitam yang membalut separo paha rampingnya. Sejak kapan Sehun melepaskan celana panjangnya dan berganti dengan yang pendek?

"Hunnie pikir karena kita seharian di sini, Hunnie memakai celana pendek ini saja." Tanpa diminta, Sehun menjelaskan pada Jongin. "Hunnie selalu membawa celana cadangan di dalam tas, kata mommy, kalau celana Hunnie kotor, Hunnie bisa menggantinya dengan yang baru."

Jongin mengangguk, "Karena di sini tidak ada bahan makanan, bagaimana kalau kita memancing saja?" tawar Jongin.

"Memancing?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Hunnie mauuuuuu..." teriak Sehun senang. "Sebentar ya, Hunnie mau pipis dulu." Pamitnya sebelum kembali berlari ke dalam kamar yang tadi sudah di tunjukkan Jongin untuknya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, di tepi pantai" teriak Jongin. Setidaknya disini aman, karena demon tak bisa menembus pulau ini yang telah di beri mantra. Jongin beruntung, ia masih mempunyai darha manusia yang bisa membuatnya bisa masuk dengan bebas kesini.

"Jangan jauh jauh..." rengekan Sehun terdengar.

"Iya, sayang..."

Baru saja Jongin mulai memancing ketika teriakan Sehun yang memanggil namanya membuatnya balas berteriak meminta kekasihnya mendekat.

Senyum cantik terlukis di bibir Sehun saat ia melihat kekasihnya yang hanya mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana pendek tampak serius dengan alat pancingnya. Jongin terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan saat ia tampil seadanya seperti ini dan hari ini namja itu tidak mengenakan kacamatanya.

"Nini..."

Jongin menoleh dan balas tersenyum, kekasihnya tampak begitu imut dengan poninya yang di ikat ke atas.

"Hunnie juga mau mancing ikan." Ucap Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kau pegang ini." Jongin menyerahkan joran pancing itu ke tangan Sehun. "Kau hanya harus menunggu umpannya di makan ikan."

"Nini mau kemana?"

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana." Jawab Jongin, ia membaringkan tubuhnya sembari mengamati Sehun yang tampak serius memancing. Angin laut yang berhembus begitu kencang membuat namja tampak itu agak mengantuk. Ia hampir saja berhasil tertidur saat Sehun berteriak.

"Nini, bagaimana ini... ikannya tidak mau naik ke atas."

Jongin segera bangkit dari posisinya, ia berdiri di belakang Sehun, melingkupi tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan pelukannya, sebelum membantu Sehun menarik ikan itu ke atas permukaan air.

"Kyaaaa... Hunnie dapat satu." Sehun melompat penuh rasa bahagia, sebelum ia berbalik dan memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat.

Joran pancing terlepas dari tangan Jongin, saat ia membalas pelukan Sehun, joran itu terjatuh ke dalam air bersama dengan ikan yang belum di ambil oleh keduanya.

Namun Jongin tidak menghiraukan itu, tatapannya terfokus pada mata polos kekasihnya. "Mungkin kau akan bosan mendengarnya Sehuna, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu." Bisiknya tepat di depan bibir Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, tangannya terulur ke depan, merapikan anak rambut Jongin yang berantakan tertiup angin. "Hunnie juga mencintai Nini..."

Perlahan tangan Jongin turun, ia menangkup pantat Sehun dan menarik tubuh itu untuk makin merapat di tubuhnya, bibirnya tergerak untuk mencium bibir lembut milik Sehun. untuk sejenak, keduanya berciuman, tka peduli tiupan angin yang semakin kencang, dan awan gelap yang tiba tiba melingkupi sekitar mereka, hujan badai.

Tetesan air yang mengguyur sekujur tubuh mereka mau tak mau membuat Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, ia mengecup kening Sehun sebelum menggendongnya dan dengan setengah berlari membawanya kembali ke villa.

"Sepertinya kita tak bisa pulang hari ini, aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu nanti, mengatakan kalau kita akan menginap."

Jongin perlahan menurunkan tubuh Sehun di kamar mandi. Sekujur tubuh keduanya basah kuyup saat ini. Dan Sehun tidak menjawab ucapan Jongin, ia menggigil kedinginan.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, bersabarlah sebentar." Bisik Jongin, ia mengusap pipi Sehun yang dingin sebelum beranjak menuju bathub, bersyukurlah perlengkapan di villa ini cukup lengkap hingga Jongin tidak perlu kerepotan memasak air untuk membuat air hangat.

"Airnya sudah siap, baby..."

Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang masih berdiri diam ditempatnya. Namja tampan itu menghela napas panjang, berusaha menguatkan hatinya. "kau benar benar tidak bisa mandi sendiri ya?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Lain kali, saat ibumu atau aku tidak ada, Hunnie harus janji untuk mandi sendiri ya."

"Kenapa Nini berkata seperti itu?" Sehun terlihat cemberut.

"Berjanjilah untukku, baby."

"Umm, Hunnie janji."

Jongin tersenyum, perlahan kedua tangannya mengangkat ujung sweater milik Sehun dan Sehun dengan senang hati mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, membiarkan Jongin melepas sweater itu dari tubuhnya. Di balik sweater itu, Sehun tidak mengenakan apa apa lagi, tubuh putih dan dadanya yang berisi, terpampang jelas di mata Jongin, namja tampan itu mesti bolak balik memejamkan matanya, merasakan gejolak kedua monster di tubuhnya yang berontak ingin keluar. Ia tak bisa mengambil kesempatan ini, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sehunnya.

Sehun bukannya tidak menyadari pupil mata Jongin yang berubah ubah dari orange, hitam, dan biru, tapi ia menganggap hal itu sesuatu yang normal, jadi ia diam saja.

"Kau bisa melepaskan celanamu sendiri?"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Bisa... tapi Nini bantu Hunnie mandi ya."

Jongin menarik napas lega dan ia mengangguk, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali berusaha mati matian mengendalikan monsternya saat bokong padat Sehun terpampang dengan jelas di hadapannya, apalagi Sehun dalam posisi menungging karena ia sedikit kesusahan melepaskan celananya yang tersangkut di kakinya. Jongin sedikit mengeram, saat si mata biru hampir bisa menguasainya, untunglah tanda di belakang Sehun mengingatkannya tentang jati diri kekasihnya dan Jongin berhasil mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"Nini tidak ingin melepaskan pakaian?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Aku tidak..."

"Nini kan juga perlu mandi..."

Jongin menahan pundak Sehun untuk tidak berbalik ke arahnya, ia pasti tidak akan sanggup saat melihat bagian depan tubuh Sehun juga. "Aku akan melepaskan pakaianku dan kau masuklah ke dalam bathub, nanti airnya dingin."

Sehun menurut, dan Jongin bisa bernapas sedikit lega sekarang, ia melepas kaos oblongnya dan memilih ikut berendam di bathub tanpa melepaskan celana pendeknya.

"Berbaliklah, aku akan menggosok punggungmu." Ucap Jongin lirih.

Sehun lagi lagi kembali menuruti apa ucapa Jongin, dan ia berbalik memunggungi Jongin, tangannya bermain main dengan busa sabun, sementara merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan jemari Jongin.

Jongin memejamkan matanya lagi, ini sulit, karena ia harus berjuang mengontrol dirinya sendiri dan terus mengingatkan dikepalanya kalau ia tak ingin menyakiti Sehun, dan setelah berjuang cukup keras, akhirnya ia selesai menggosok punggung Sehun. "Kau bisa melakukan bagian depannya sendiri kan?" suara Jongin sedikit serak saat ia mengatakan itu.

"Ne... Hunnie bisa melakukan sendiri..."

Suara Sehun yang bergetar menyadarkan Jongin kalau Sehun pasti takut dengan aura monster yang ia keluarkan, hingga saat ia menuntun Sehun untuk pergi ke bawah shower untuk membilas tubuhnya yang penuh busa sabun, ia dapat merasakan jemari Sehun yang bergetar. Jongin sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, ia masih belum terlalu mahir untuk mengontrol monsternya.

Tubuh Sehun sedikit tersentak saat Jongin melingkarkan tangannya diperutnya yang telanjang. Air masih membasahi tubuh mereka, membilas semua sisa sabun ditubuhnya.

"Kau takut padaku?" bisik Jongin dengan suara parau.

Sehun menggeleng, tadi mungkin ia sedikit takut, tapi sekarang tidak lagi, tak ada aura mengerikan lagi pada diri Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum, ia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup tanda mate di leher Sehun, cukup lama, setetes air mata jatuh dan ikut membasahi tanda itu, Sehun mungkin tidak menyadarinya karena tubuhnya yang basah.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hunnie... tolong jangan pergi."

Sehun berbalik menghadap Jongin dan memeluk lehernya. "Nini bilang apa sih, Hunnie kan ada di sini, tidak kemana mana."

Jongin hanya diam, ia kembali menunduk dan mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut, tak peduli dengan guyuran air dari shower dan juga tubuh Sehun yang masih telanjang dihadapannya. "Ya, aku berharap kau tak akan pernah pergi dariku."

0)(0

Sehun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya saat merasakan kedinginan. Hujan deras yang tak kunjung reda, ditambah dirinya yang hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis dan celana pendek, serta selimut yang yang tersingkap, membuat namja manis itu menggigil. Ia menoleh ke samping dan tak menemukan Jongin yang tadi tidur bersamanya. Sehun turun dari atas ranjang dan berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu tanpa mengenakan alas kaki.

"Nini..." panggilnya pelan, ia sedikit merasa takut, karena disini sangat sepi.

Tak ada sahutan dari luar dan Sehun memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar dan melangkah keluar. "Nini... Nini di mana, Hunnie takut sendirian..."

Sepi.

Tak ada orang di luar.

"Hiks... Nini..."

Sehun terus melangkah diiringi suara isakan dari mulutnya, ia ketakutan. Hingga saat ia tiba di teras belakang, ia melihat sesosok bertubuh tinggi dan tidak mengenakan baju dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek, berdiri dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Nini..." panggil Sehun.

Sosok itu menoleh, dan Sehun sempat berhenti melangkah melihat mata biru itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Namun saat menyadari kalau sosok itu benar benar Jongin, Sehun berlari mendekat dan langsung memeluk tubuh Jongin yang tetap terasa hangat. "Hiks... Nini... Hunnie takut..."

Jongin balas memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. "Kenapa bangun..." bisiknya.

"Hunnie kedinginan... dan Hunnie tidak menemukan Nini di tempat tidur."

Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya, ia menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir di pipi Sehun dengan gerakan lembut. "Maaf..."

Sehun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin. "Nini tidak bisa tidur ya?"

"Iya..." jawab Jongin seadanya, ia menatap ke arah luar,tatapannya menembus ke arah kegelapan malam, ada banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Nini..." panggil Sehun.

"Ya, baby..."

Sehun sedikit mendongak, ia menangkup kedua pipi Jongin, meminta kekasihnya itu untuk bertemu pandang dengannya. Biru dan coklat bertemu pandang.

"Apa yang Nini pikirkan... Nini bisa cerita pada Hunnie."

Jongin menangkupkan tangannya pada tangan Sehun yang masih menempel di pipinya. "Kamu..."

"Eh, apa...?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan seorang peri cantik sepertimu..."

Sehun balas tersenyum, "Hunnie bukan peri ... Hunnie hanya manusia biasa, Nini terlalu berlebihan."

"Benarkah?"

Hembusan angin, membawa gerimis yang mengenai tubuh keduanya, dan Sehun semakin bergetar kedinginan.

"Dingin?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Jongin membawa jemarinya ke dagu lancip milik Sehun, mendongakkan wajah Sehun sebelum mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. "Ayo kembali ke kamar." Bisiknya dengan lembut setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Gendong..." rengek Sehun.

Jongin terkekeh, "Manjanya kekasihku," namun tak urung ia mengabulkan permintaan Sehun untuk menggendong namja manis itu hingga masuk ke dalam kamar tidur mereka.

"Kau tidak mengantuk?" Jongin menumpuk bantal di atas tempat tidur dan menoleh pada Sehun yang masih setia berdiri di tepi ranjang, tempat ia menurunkan tubuh Sehun tadi.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hunnie tidak mengantuk."

Jongin duduk bersandar di tumpukan bantal itu dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kemarilah..."

Sehun dengan semangat naik ke atas ranjang dan langsung duduk di paha Jongin.

"Baby... aku tidak memintamu untuk duduk di sana." Erang Jongin, karena milik Sehun yang sempat bersentuhan dengan miliknya sebelum namja manis itu sedikit memundurkan pantat berisinya.

"Tapi Hunnie mau di sini." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, ia kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, membayangkan mereka yang berada di tempat tidur berduaan seperti ini, sungguh bukan seperti anak belasan tahun yang sedang menikmati masa masa awal pacaran.

"Nini..."

"Hmm..."

Sehun memperhatikan pupil mata Jongin yang belum berubah, mata itu masih biru, terlihat begitu jernih. "Hunnie mimpi..."

"Mimpi apa, baby?"

"Mimpi kalau Hunnie akan meninggalkan Nini, itu tidak benar kan? Hunnie sayang Nini, dan Hunnie tidak ingin meninggalkan Nini..." suara Sehun terdengar sedih.

"Tidak akan baby, aku akan mengikatmu kalau kau berniat meninggalkanku."

"Nini..." Sehun merajuk, ia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jongin. "Hunnie bukan hewan, kenapa harus di ikat."

"Biar saja, soalnya aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku."

Sehun makin memajukan bibirnya. "Ihhh... itukan hanya mimpi." Suara Sehun terdengar seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek minta makanan.

Jongin tertawa. "Iya, aku tahu baby, sudah jangan ngambek."

"Hunnie tidak ngambek kok," bantah Sehun.

"Lalu memajukan bibir seperti itu, untuk apa? Hunnie mau menciumku ya?" goda Jongin.

Sehun terlihat memasang pose berpikir yang terlihat begitu imut di mata Jongin, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kilat bibir Jongin.

"Aww, baby mulai nakal ya.." Jongin dengan sengaja menggerakkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun, menggelitik tempat sensitif di tubuh Sehun itu.

"Hahaha... Nini hentikan..." Sehun tertawa kegelian sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan nakal Jongin.

"Tidak akan..."

"Hahaha... Nini... geli..."

Sehun mengeliat sebelum jatuh terguling ke samping dengan tangan Jongin yang masih mengelitik bagian pinggangnya. "Hahaha...Nini... Hunnie menyerah..."

Napas Sehun sedikit tersengal, dan Jongin langsung menghentikan gelitikannya. Ia menyadari posisi mereka yang terbilang janggal. Dengan Sehun yang terbaring di bawah tubuhnya dan kaki Sehun yang membelit pinggangnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir Sehun sebentar.

"Bisa kau lepaskan kakimu dari tubuhku, baby... lebih baik kita tidur sekarang." Bisik Jongin, ya ia harus sedikit menjaga jarak dari tubuh Sehun, sebelum si biru mengeluarkan taringnya.

Sehun melepaskan belitan kakinya. "Tapi Nini peluk Hunnie ya." Ucapnya manja.

Jongin menggulingkan tubuhnya sendiri, hingga ia terbaring telentang, dan Sehun langsung merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya, membaringkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dada bidang Jongin, dan tak lama kemudian langsung tertidur dengan Jongin yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Sementara di teras belakang tempat Jongin berdiri sendirian tadi, sesosok tubuh berbadan tinggi dan berpakaian serba hitam, tengah mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam, sebelum kemudian ia membuka matanya, pupil merah seperti api yang menyala ditengah kegelapan. Namja itu menyeringai, menampakkan sepasang taring yang terlihat begitu mengerikan.

' _Semua sudah di mulai ya, Gao Taiyu... apapun rencanamu kali ini, kurasa kau tak akan bisa menghentikannya'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Apa momen kaihun ini termasuk kategori yang sedikit sweet? Sepertinya tidak ya, mood ku lagi kurang bagus sih, makanya hanya bisa nulis segini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan ya...

Dan mohon tetap review di chap ini ya... review dari kalian itu penyemangat aku untuk lebih semangat ngetik nih ff.

Salam damai kaihun shipper

Syakila8894


	7. Chapter 7

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE 2 ( Chapter 6 )

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Jeno, Jaemin

Rated : M ?

No edit jadi mungkin typo bertebaran.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pikir begitu?"

Pemilik mata merah itu tersentak kaget, ia sungguh tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang berada di sana. Secepatnya ia menoleh dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan pemilik mata merah lainnya. "Gao Taiyu, kau..."

"Lama tidak bertemu Zhang Yixing..." Taiyu tersenyum tipis, sebelum kemudian kepalanya mendongak ke atas memperhatikan balkon kamar yang ditempati Jongin dan juga Sehun. "Jadi begitu..." wajah tampan itu berubah sedikit murung setelah ia kembali menatap sosok dihadapannya. "Kau yang memasukkan penglihatan itu ke dalam pikiran Jongin."

"Aku hanya ingin dia mengetahui kebenarannnya. Dia harus menjauhi anak peri itu."

"Zhang Yixing, aku menghidupkanmu kembali menjadi seorang Demon bukan untuk menjadi seorang penjahat."

Yixing tertawa, "Apakah ada monster yang tidak jahat di dunia ini, Taiyu... sepertinya kau terlalu lama hidup berdampingan dengan manusia."

Taiyu mengangguk, "Bisa dibilang begitu, atau... kau yang terlalu lama mendekam di ruang bawah tanah mungkin..."

Yixing menggeram.

"Aku peringatkan padamu, jangan arahkan Jongin untuk mendendam, dia mungkin terlihat tenang di luar tapi di dalam siapa yang tahu..."

"Apakah kau ingin bilang kalau dia mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih besar dariku?" Yixing memicingkan matanya.

Taiyu bersidekap. "Aku tak bilang begitu." Namja tampan itu memperhatikan Yixing dengan seksama. Ada yang berbeda dari sosok di depannya ini, Yixing yang ia kenal tidak seperti ini, bukan sosok yang begitu terobsesi menjadikan keponakannya menjadi monster juga. Apa ada yang mempengaruhinya?

Taiyu memejamkan matanya. "Shit." Ia mengumpat saat kembali membuka mata dan menatap Yixing yang menyeringai padanya. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Hanya ingin memisahkan keponakanku dari peri lemah itu. Aku tak ingin Jongin melemah karena cinta dan melupakan tujuan untuk membunuh orang yang telah membunuhku di masa lalu."

Taiyu mendesis, "Kau pikir itu jalan keluar yang terbaik."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, apapu yang kau rencanakan, Gao Taiyu. Aku tak akan membiarkan itu. Aku tak ingin semua berjalan sesuai rencanamu. Jongin keponakanku, apapun yang kau lakukan aku akan menggagalkannya."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu yang bodoh itu, Zhang Yixing, kau tak hanya ingin membunuh Sehun tapi juga mencelakakan keponakanmu sendiri." Teriak Taiyu.

"Jongin harus merasakan kesakitan untuk membangunkan monster yang sudah tertidur cukup lama."

Mata Taiyu berubah merah. "Kau sudah berubah, apa kau sadar kalau dia keponakan yang dulu selalu kau jaga. Dia bukan monster Zhang Yixing, apa kau tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan selama ini? Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak berubah menjadi monster..."

Bugh

Dengan kecepatan kilat Taiyu menerjang Yixing dan melayangkan pukulan ke perutnya. Yixing menggeram kesakitan, namun ia masih sempat mencengkeram pundak Taiyu dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Meski ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya lagi di tangan Taiyu, ia harus membuat rencananya berjalan lancar kali ini saja.

e)(o

Jongin membuka matanya dan menemukan Sehun yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Sayang..." suara Jongin begitu serak, saat jemari lembut Sehun mengelus rahangnya.

"Nini sudah bangun..."

"Hmm..." Jongin memejamkan matanya meresapi usapan lembut jari jari Sehun dirahangnya.

"Nini... Hunnie mau mandi..." suara manja Sehun mengalun ditelinganya membuat Jongin kembali membuka matanya.

"Kalau begitu buka bajumu."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun tak urung ia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Jongin. Namja cantik itu berdiri ditempat tidur dan mulai membuka kancing kancing piyama yang dipakainya. Saat ingin membukan celananya, Sehun merasa malu jadi ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri membelakangi Jongin.

Jongin duduk di atas kasur dan memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah menurunkan celananya dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar.

"Nini... sudah..." Suara Sehun begitu pelan, sungguh ia malu berdiri dengan tubuh telanjang seperti ini, ya meskipun Jongin hanya melihat tubuh bagian belakangnya saja.

Tak ada sahutan dari Jongin.

"Nini... ayo mandi..." rengek Sehun.

Masih tak ada suara. Namun tiba tiba sepasang tangan berkulit tan memegang pundak telanjangnya dan memutar tubuhnya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat menyadari kini ia telah berdiri berhadapan dengan Jongin di atas tempat tidur.

Sehun menunduk karena merasa malu.

"Hunnie cantik sekali..." Jongin tersenyum tampan.

Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus pundak Sehun dengan lembut, usapan itu berlanjut hingga ke dada Sehun. Jongin mengelus puncaknya sekilas sebelum tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggang ramping Sehun dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Nini..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehuna... sangat..." Tuhan, Jongin ingin sekali terus mendekap tubuh ini untuk selamanya. Bisakah ia terus memiliki Sehun?

"Hunnie juga mencintai Nini..." Sehun tersenyum, ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin, tak peduli lagi dengan ketelanjangannya. Ia berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Jongin.

Cup.

Jongin diam, sedikit kaget saat Sehun menciumnya. Tapi hanya sesaat karena ia balas mengerakkan bibirnya. Ditekannya bibir Sehun dengan kuat, sebelum memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun.

"Eeehhmmmm..."

Sehun mendesah dengan lembut saat lidah Jongin menelusuri setiap celah di dalam mulutnya. Tangannya menggapai kepala Jongin lalu mulai mengelus rambutnya dengan gerakan lembut.

Dengan tak kalah lembutnya tangan Jongin mengelus punggung Sehun yang terasa begitu halus. Sementara bibirnya masih melumat bibir Sehun dengan buas. Lidahnya tersu bertaut di dalam mulut Sehun, mencoba mengajak namja manis itu membalas apa yang dilakukannya.

Napas Sehun terengah engah.

"Emmpphhh..." jemari lentik itu mencengkeram rambut Jongin dengan kuat, ketika dadanya mulai terasa sesak.

Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, ia menatap wajah Sehun dengan dalam. Wajah cantik Sehun bersemu kemerahan, dan bibirnya mereka mereka.. membuat Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium bibir Sehun lagi.

Bibirnya turun ke leher Sehun, mengecup, menggigit dan menjilat, memberikan banyak tanda di sana. Ciumannya turun ke pundak, tulang selangkanya dan makin turun ke dada Sehun.

"Aahhh..." Sehun mendesah seraya melengkungkan tubuhnya saat merasakan bibir Jongin mengecup puncak dadanya.

Jongin menciumi dada Sehun dengan lembut, lidahnya menjilat puncak dadanya sebelum menggigitnya pelan. Masih dengan aktifitasnya menjilat dan menggigit dada Sehun, Jongin perlahan menuntun Sehun untuk berbaring di kasur.

"Ahhh..." Sehun mengerang saat mulut Jongin menghisap puncak dadanya bergantian dengan kuat. Jongin tersenyum mendengar erangan Sehun, ia menjilat area dada Sehun, mengigitnya lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan menyeluruh di dada Sehun.

"Aaahhhh..." erangan Sehun bertambah kuat saat lagi lagi mulut Jongin menghisap puncak dadanya.

Tangan Jongin meraba ke bawah dan bertemu dengan kejantanan mungil milik Sehun. milik Sehun terasa basah di tangan Jongin, namja manis itu rupanya sudah begitu terangsang karena ulahnya.

Jongin melepaskan kulumannya di nipple Sehun, ia mengecup perut rata Sehun sekilas sebelum mulutnya menjilat kejantanan Sehun. tangannya menyusup ke belakang dan menangkup pantat berisi Sehun.

"Aaahhh... Aaahhh..."

Sehun mengelinjang saat Jongin mengulum kejantanannya dan menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun. "Ahhh... Niniiiii..."

Jongin melepas kulumannya, tubuhnya sedikit naik untuk berbisik di telinga Sehun. "Berbaliklah sayang."

Sehun menurut tanpa protes, meski ia tak tahu untuk apa Jongin memintanya seperti itu, tapi ia tidak ingin menanyakannya.

Sehun mengambil posisi merangkak seperti bayi dan pantatnya yang semok tepat menghadap wajah Jongin.

Jongin menunduk untuk mengecup dan sesekali menggigit kedua bongkahan padat itu.

Sehun sedikit tersentak kaget saat merasakan ada benda dingin yang bersentuhan dengan area holenya, itu tangan Jongin yang entah ia olesi dengan apa. Namja cantik itu meringis saat jari Jongin memaksa masuk ke dalam holenya.

"Nini..."

"Tahan sayang..." bisik Jongin seraya mengecup punggung Sehun yang berkeringat.

"Aaarrgghhhttt..." Sehun mengerang kesakitan saat Jongin menambah satu jari lagi ke dalam holenya. Sungguh rasanya sakit sekali dan ini juga pertama kalinya bagi Sehun holenya di masuki dengan sesuatu.

Jongin memutar jarinya di dalam hole Sehun dan berujung pada erangan kesakitan Sehun.

"Nini... ini sakit..." tubuh Sehun sedikit gemetar. Ia sudah ingin meminta Jongin mengeluarkan jarinya saat tubuhnya sedikit melengkung karena jari Jongin yang menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana. Prostatnya.

"Ahhhh..." Sehun tak mampu untuk tidak mendesah.

"Jadi di sana ya." Jongin mengecup punggung Sehun lagi, sebelum mengeluarkan jari jarinya dari dalam hole Sehun.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang saat merasakan holenya kosong, dan ia langsung tersipu malu saat melihat Jongin melepaskan pakaiannya dan kini telanjang sama seperti dirinya. Sehun memejamkan matanya tak berani memandang ke arah kejantanan Jongin yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Nini... Hunnie takut..."

"Tidak apa apa... aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Jongin melumat bibir Sehun dengan lembut, sementara ujung kejantanannya menempel di bibir hole Sehun.

"Ummhhh..." Sehun membalas lumatan Jongin dengan tak kalah lembut.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, ia memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang, tangannya meraba dada Sehun yang berisi, meremas, membelai dan kemudian memelintir nipplenya. Tubuh Sehun menggeliat pelan di dekapan Jongin dan bibirnya terus mengeluarkan desahan yang tertahan.

"Ahhh... Nini..." tangan Sehun terarah ke belakang dan ia menyentuh tubuh kekar Jongin sebisanya.

Tiba-tiba ada benda keras yang berusaha masuk ke dalam holenya. Sehun langsung mengerang kesakitan saat holenya dipaksan membuka dengan begitu lebar untuk membiarkan benda itu masuk. Kejantanan Jongin begitu besar dan Sehun merasa holenya sampai sobek untuk bisa menampung benda itu.

"Arrgghhttt... hiks... Nini..." Sehun menangis saat merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sakit, bernai bertaruh ia seperti merasakan darah yang mengalir dari holenya yang sobek.

"Oohhh... Sempit sekali..." Jongin menggeram, matanya berubah orange saat kejantanannya berhasil masuk keseluruhan.

Badan Sehun bergetar menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, ia merasakan begitu sesak di dalam sampai tak ada celah sempit yang tersisa di holenya. Tubuhnya melemas dan kalau saja Jongin tidak menopang tubuhnya mungkin Sehun sudah terbaring tak berdaya sekarang. Penyatuan ini sungguh menguras energi di dalam tubuhnya.

"Hiks... Nini... ini sakit sekali..." Sehun menangis terisak.

"Maaf... tapi aku tak bisa berhenti." Gumam Jongin dengan nada menyesal. Ya, ia tak bisa berbuat apa apa saat monsternya yang mengambil alih pikirannya.

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Sehun dan mulai mengerakkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Sehun meringis. Namun itu tak lama, karena Jongin langsung menemukan prostatnya dan membuat tubunya terlonjak penuh kenikmatan.

"Aahhhhh... aaahhh..."

Jongin memacu tubuhnya lebih cepat, kejantanannya keluar masuk di dalam hole Sehun dengan kecepatan tinggi. dan Sehun hanya bisa terus mengerang antara merasakan sakit dan juga nikmat disaat bersamaan.

Keringat membanjiri tubuh keduanya.

"Ahhh... Niniiii..." Sehun serasa mati rasa saat Jongin terus menghajar holenya dengan cepat. "Hunnie ... Ahhh... mau pipiiissss..."

Kejantanan Sehun sudah mengalirkan precum yang deras dan Jongin segera menggenggam kejantanan Sehun dan mengocoknya dengan irama teratur. "Keluarkan saja sayang..." ucapnya. "Aaaarrghhh... aku juga hampir sampai..." geramnya lagi.

Gerakan Jongin semakin cepat dan semakin bertenaga, tubuh Sehun tersentak sentak dibuatnya.

"Aaahhh..." Sehun ikut menggeram. Ia merasakan kejantanan Jongin berubah semakin besar di dalam sana dan ia juga merasa holenya kembali Sobek karena tak mampu menampung milik Jongin yang membesar.

"Niniiiii..."

"Hunnieeeee..."

Keduanya memejamkan mata dan...

Semburan sperma mengalir dari milik Sehun yang mengenai seprai dan juga milik Jongin yang membasahi holenya. Tetesan sperma yang bercampur darah keluar dari hole yang tak mampu menampung semuanya.

Keduanya membuka mata dan tanpa keduanya sadari, warna biru mengambil alih mata mereka.

"Sehun..." Jongin menatap tak percaya pada kekasihnya. "Kau..."

Brakk

Jongin melompat bangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara dobrakan pada pintu luar. Sesaat ia tertegun, ia bangun dari tidur? lalu yang tadi itu apa?

Jongin memperhatikan tubuhnya, ia masih berpakaian lengkap, diliriknya kesamping dan menemukan Sehun masih tidur dengan lelap, juga masih dengan pakaiannya.

Jongin mengusap keningnya yang basah dengan keringat. Jadi yang tadi hanya mimpinya? Tapi kenapa semua seperti nyata? Jongin sekali lagi memperhatikan tubuhnya. Tak ada yang berubah kecuali dirinya yang merasa lemah.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa ia bisa mimpi melakukan hal itu pada Sehun. Tapi Jongin tak bisa berpikir panjang sekarang, monster di dalam tubuhnya merasakan ada penyusup yang masuk, tempat ini sudah tidak aman.

"Sehuna..." Jongin mengguncang tubuh Sehun, meminta namja itu untuk bangun.

"Ummhhh..." gumam Sehun.

"Ayo bangun, Hunnie..."

"Shireooo... Hunnie ngantuk..."

Jongin tampak gelisah, ia merasakan ada bahaya yang mendekat, jadi ia kembali mengguncang tubuh Sehun. "Hunnie... ayo bangun sayang..."

"Hunnie ngantuuuuukkk..." meski terpaksa, akhirnya Sehun bangun juga. Namja manis itu duduk di kasur dan menatap Jongin dengan mata sayu. "Nini ... ada apa..."

"Ada..."

Brakk

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dobrakan pada pintu kamar yang ditempati keduanya membuat ia dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

"Wah, wah, wah,... apa yang dia katakan memang benar. Kalian ada disini..."

"Kalian..." Jongin merasakan tubuh Sehun yang gemetar di dalam dekapannya. "Bagaimana mungkin bisa masuk..."

Nichkhun menyeringai. "Kau harus berterima kasih pada pamanmu yang bodoh itu, dia yang membuka pagarnya dan meminta kami masuk ke sini."

"Tidak mungkin." Jongin mengusap punggung Sehun berusaha menenangkannya. "Pamanku sudah mati..."

"Mati sebagai manusia maksudmu?"

Deg

"Apa..." Jongin terdiam. Mati sebagai manusia... jangan-jangan?

"Hooo, sepertinya kau cerdas juga bocah. Ya dia sekarang sama seperti kami."

Jongin menggeram, ia hampir saja membangkitkan monsternya saat ucapan Taiyu terngiang ditelinganya. _'Apapun yang terjadi, saat kau bersama Sehun, hanya munculkan Demon dan jangan pernah sekalipun memunculkan dia, atau Sehunmu akan mati'_

"Ahhh... Half Demon akhirnya muncul..."

Jongin melirik Sehun dengan perasaan galau, bisakah ia menyelamatkan Sehun hanya dengan setengah kekuatannya?

"Sehunie kau bisa lari..." bisiknya.

Sehun menggeleng di dekapan Jongin. "Hunnie tidak tahu, tapi tubuh Hunnie rasanya lemas sekali." Balas Sehun.

Kenapa tubuh Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Kalau seperti ini bisakah Jongin menyelamatkan Sehun?

"Bersiaplah untuk menyerahkan bocah peri itu padaku bocah..." Nichkhun menyeringai lagi.

Dan mucul dua sosok lain yang Jongin kenali sebagai anak buah Nichkhun. Ia menelan ludah, mampukah dirinya menghadapi tiga demon sekaligus. jongin memejamkan matanya, apapun yang terjadi kali ini, ia harus berhasil menyelamatkan Sehun, apapun caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini pendek ? emang sengaja. Hahaha... #plakk

Maafkan aku yang sibuk banget akhir akhir ini hingga baru bisa share sekarang.

Dan mohon reviewnya ya. Chap kemaren reviewnya dikit banget. Kali ini bolehkah killa berharap reviewnya lebih dari 20 orang agar killa semangat ngetiknya.

Dan demi Sehun yang tampil dengan tanda merah di tangan dan bibir yang uhuk tepat di malam setelah Jongin pulang dari jepang membuat pikiranku melanglang buana. Hahaha... mana dia ga seperti biasanya tampil dengan flower crown. Kyaaaaaa...

Untuk nomin shipper, chapter depan baru muncul ya.

Salam damai kaihun shipper.

Syakila8894


	8. Chapter 8

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE 2 ( Chapter 8 )

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Jeno, Jaemin

Rated : Balik lagi ke T

Mood masih belum sepenuhnya balik, tapi aku paksain untuk ngetik lagi. Entah hasilnya seperti apa. Maaf kalo mengecewakan.

Chap ini mungkin bakal garing banget. Aaahhhh... aku ga pernah berbakat kalo di minta nulis genre fantasy/action macam begini. T_T

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menautkan jarinya dengan Sehun sebelum berbisik, "Hunnie, apa kau merasakan pantatmu sakit?" Ya, Jongin ingin memastikan sesuatu sebelum ketiga demon dihadapannya ini menyerang dirinya dan Sehun.

Pantat ? dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, Sehun meraba pantatnya yang tertutup oleh celana, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, memang kenapa Nini?"

Kali ini giliran Jongin yang menggeleng. Semua sudah jelas sekarang dan ia bisa kembali fokus untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan kekasih cantiknya ini. Andai saja gurunya ada di sini, tapi kemana dia? Bukankah gurunya sudah berjanji kepadanya akan datang menyusulnya kesini?

"Jadi... apa pesan terakhirmu untuk kedua orang tuamu, bocah ?" Taecyeon menyeringai menampakkan taringnya.

Sehun yang melihatnya langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuh Jongin.

"Ahh, peri yang ketakutan memang terlihat sangat manis untuk di santap." Chansung menjilat bibirnya.

Jongin menggeram, tatapannya penuh kemarahan dan namja tampan itu berusaha mati matian menekan monsternya agar tidak muncul sekarang. _Sial, andai saja tubuhku tidak melemah seperti ini,pasti aku bisa membawa kabur Sehun._

"Dasar pengecut, kalian bermaksud menyerang bocah sepertiku bertiga seperti itu?" Jongin semakin marah saat melihat ketiganya maju, ini akan semakin menyulitkannya menjaga Sehun.

"Well, bagi bangsa demon tak ada hal yang terlihat pengecut di dunia ini."

Tak ada pilihan lain, ia harus membawa Sehun kabur sekarang. Jongin menarik Sehun untuk berdiri disampingnya dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, ia melangkah mundur hingga hanya berjarak dua langkah dari jendela kamar yang mereka tempati. Secepat yang ia bisa dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, Jongin mengangkat meja nakas dan melemparnya ke arah tiga demon yang langsung melompat mundur untuk menghindar. Saat ketiganya melompat mundur, Jongin menendang kusen jendela hingga terbuka, namun sebelum ia sempat membawa Sehun keluar dari tempat itu, salah satu Demon itu menarik lengannya dan membantingnya ke lantai kamar.

Sehun menjerit, dan ia tetap berdiri di dekat jendela dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

Pandangan Jongin mengabur, kepalanya pusing karena benturan keras. Sedikit bersusah payah, Jongin berhasil bangkit dan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pusing dikepalanya. Jongin belum siap untuk bertarung saat Taecyeon berhasil menendang perutnya lagi hingga ia kembali tersungkur di dekat kaki Sehun.

"Nini..." Sehun bergegas berjongkok dan membantu Jongin berdiri.

"Ah, sepertinya ini akan seru, melihatmu yang sekarat dan orang yang kau lindungi ini akan mati kehabisan darah di depanmu."

Jongin menyeringai, sepasang taring muncul di sela sela bibirnya. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya."

"Wah, wah..." Nickhun bertepuk tangan. "Kau masih punya nyali untuk melawan kami rupanya."

Jongin menggeram dan mata orange miliknya perlahan berubah menjadi semerah darah. Seperti kata Taiyu dia tidak mungkin bisa mengeluarkan monster yang satunya dari dirinya, tapi Taiyu tidak melarangnya untuk berubah menjadi demon sepenuhnya bukan.

"Kau..." Nichkhun tampak terkejut. Tak ada orang yang bisa merubah dirinya yang merupakan seorang demon murni menjadi half demon, tapi anak muda di depannya ini bisa melakukannya. Sebenarnya siapa dia?

"Jangan pernah bermimpi bisa mendapatkan Sehun dariku." Suara Jongin berubah besar dan serak.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini? Kau demon dan kau bisa mengambil darah peri itu semaumu untuk menjadi kuat, tapi kau malah melindunginya. Apa ini untuk bisa bercinta dengannya? Atau kau ingin mendapatkan keturunan sebelum membunuhnya?"

Mata merah Jongin melirik pada Sehun yang tampak ketakutan saat balas menatapnya. "Aku tak akan membunuhnya, karena dia berharga untukku."

Nichkhun tertawa terbahak bahak. "Tak ada yang lebih berharga selain darah peri dan half blood. Kau pasti juga tau itu."

"Karena tidak bisa mendapatkan halfblood kau mau memanfaatkan darah peri, kau tau, kau terlihat begitu lemah dimataku."

"Kurang ajar..."

Bugh

Sebelum Nichkhun sempat menyerangnya, Jongin lebih dulu menendang area private pria itu dan menarik tangan Sehun, melompat dari jendela dan mendarat dengan mulus di atas rerumputan.

"Ayo..."

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun untuk berlari bersamanya menuju ke arah pantai.

"Apa mereka mengejar kita, hiks... Hunnie takut..." Sehun sedikit terisak dan diam diam Jongin menyesal telah membawa Sehun ke tempat ini dan membuatnya bertemu dengan demon, tapi apa yang membuat demon selain dirinya bisa masuk ke tempat ini, siapa yang membuka segelnya?

"Jangan menangis Hunnie, aku akan melindungimu..."

"Tapi... kyaaaa..." Sehun berteriak saat pegangan tangannya dengan Jongin terlepas dan tubuh Jongin terbanting ke tanah. Sehun jatuh terduduk karena terlalu terkejut melihat Jongin yang mengerang kesakitan. Darah merah mengucur dari kening dan juga pipinya yang terluka.

"Wow, aroma darahmu hampir seharum kaum peri, kau demon yang istimewa..."

"Nini..." Sehun menjerit terkejut saat seorang demon menjambak rambutnya dan menyeretnya kehadapan Jongin yang tengah mengerang kesakitan karena tendangan dan di perut dan juga punggungnya oleh Nichkhun dan Chansung.

"Kali ini kau akan melihat tubuhnya yang mengering dihadapanmu." Taecyeon tertawa, tangannya yang menjambak rambut Sehun beralih untuk mencekik leher namja manis itu.

"Grrrr..." kemarahan Jongin sudah berada di ambang batas yang bisa ditahannya dan sesaat sebelum ia sempat berubah. Sekelebat bayangan yang begitu cepat telah menusukkan pisau perak ke paha dan lengan orang yang mencekik leher Sehun. Sehun terbebas dari tangan Taecyeon dan langsung terpuruk di tanah dengan napas tersengal.

"Kau..." Taecyeon terhuyung-huyung kebelakang sebelum menabrak tubuh seseorang yang dengan tidak memiliki perasaan langsung memisahkan kepalanya dari badannya. Tubuh Taecyeon ambruk ke tanah dan langsung menjadi debu.

Bayangan tubuh itu berkelebat cepat ke arah Nichkhun dan Chansung, namun seakan sadar situasi, keduanya melepaskan Jongin dan langsung menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Hyung..."

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat." Taiyu berjongkok dan membantu Jongin yang sudah babak belur itu untuk berdiri.

"Sehun..." dengan susah payah, Jongin berjalan dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Hiks, Nini..."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa." Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Matanya yang merah langsung berubah menjadi normal sesaat setelah ia memeluk tubuh Sehun.

Tatapan Jongin beralih pada Taiyu, ada yang sedikit berbeda dari gurunya itu, ada luka di sudut bibirnya. "Apa demon tadi sempat melukai hyung?"

"Huh, tidak..." jawab Taiyu.

"Lalu siapa yang melukai hyung?"

Taiyu meraba lukanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Hanya seseorang di masa lalu." Jawabnya singkat. _Danmungkin dia akan menjadi lawan tersulitmu Kim Jongin,_ sambungnya di dalam hati.

"Dari pada mengurus masalah luka kecilku ini, lebih baik kita kembali ke kota dan mengobati lukamu," Taiyu melirik Sehun yang sepucat mayat dan juga ada lebam di lehernya. "Oleskan darahmu pada lebam di lehernya, sepertinya dia bahkan terlalu shock untuk mengobati tubuhnya sendiri."

Jongin menyeka darah yang masih mengalir dari luka dikeningnya dan mengusapkannya di leher Sehun. ada asap tipis yang muncul sebelum lebam itu menghilang dengan perlahan.

"Darahku bisa menyembuhkan Sehun?" tanya Jongin tak percaya.

"Sepertinya begitu, dan Jongin... kau biasanya tidak selemah ini. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung... hanya saja... aku bermimpi sedang..." Jongin melirik pada Sehun yang meringkuk di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mengerti." Gumam Taiyu, "Kau bermimpi melakukan itu dengan Sehun?"

"Ya, dan saat aku bangun tubuhku langsung melemah begitu juga dengan Sehun. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Hyung?"

Taiyu memejamkan matanya sejenak, saat ia bertatapan dengan Jongin kembali ia hanya mengatakan. "Kau hanya akan menjalani takdirmu. Dan kau melemah karena sepertinya ada pengaruh dari dia..."

"Dia...?" Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Orang yang ingin mencelakakan kekasihmu. Sudahlah, kita akan membicarakan itu nanti, ayo pergi..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Nana..."

"Hmm..." Jaemin yang sedang membaca komik sambil berbaring di atas kasur milik Jeno, hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Sayang..."

Brugh

"Awww..." Jeno mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja di pukul Jaemin dengan sekuat tenaga menggunakan buku Harry Potter milik Jeno yang ada di meja nakas. "Kau ini kenapa kasar sekali sih dengan pacar sendiri, kalau aku amnesia dan salah mengenali pacarku sendiri bagaimana?" omel Jeno.

Jaemin memicingkan matanya, ia mengacungkan kepalan tangannya tepat di depan hidung mancung Jeno. "Berani melupakanku, hidungmu akan ku buat datar saat ini juga." Ancamnya.

Jeno tertawa, "Ya, kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang segalak dirimu sih, haruskah aku memilih orang yang seperti Sehun, ah... dia manja sekali dan ma..."

Bukk

Bukk

Bukk

Kembali hantaman buku mengenai punggung Jeno yang berguling berusaha menghindar dari amukan Jaemin. "Aku akan membunuhmu Lee Jenooooooo..."

"Aww, hentikan sayang... kalau aku mati sekarang, siapa yang akan melindungimu nanti?"

Pukulan Jaemin terhenti. Ia menatap Jeno dengan raut wajah yang terbaca. "Andwae..."

"Huh,.." Jeno balas menatap kekasihnya sambil membenarkan kaosnya yang kusut karena berguling guling menghindari Jaemin tadi.

"Andwae... kau tidak boleh mati..."

Jeno tertegun melihat mata Jaemin yang berkaca kaca, menahan tangis. "Sayang..." ia menarik tangan Jaemin, mengajaknya untuk duduk berhadapan di atas kasur, sebelum membawa tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Aku tak akan mati... aku akan selalu di sini... bersamamu... melindungimu... seumur hidupku." Jeno mengecup puncak kepala Jaemin dengan sayang.

"Kau janji..." Wajah Jaemin cemberut saat mendongak menatak raut wajah kekasihnya.'

"janji, tapi jangan cemberut seperti ini dong, kau jelek tau.."

"Yak..." sekuat tenaga, Jaemin mencubit perut Jeno, hingga kekasihnya itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ahh, kau menyakitiku, Nana..."

"Biarkan saja, kau bilang aku jelek kan, lalu kenapa kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku." Bibir merah itu terpout, imut.

"Karena kamu mateku..." balas Jeno. "Bahkan meski kau lebih jelek dari ini, aku juga akan tetap menyukaimu."

"yak, jadi kau benar benar mengatakan aku jelek." Jaemin hampir mengamuk lagi, seandainya saja Jeno tidak lebih dulu memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Nana... tapi kau membuat tubuhku penuh lebam..." Keluh Jeno.

"Biarin..."

Jeno tersenyum, ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya. "Coba aku lihat..."

"Lihat apa?"

"Mata ini..."

Cup

Jeno mengecuk kedua mata Jaemin bergantian. "Begitu cantik." Ciumannya berpindah ke ujung hidung Jaemin, "Hidung ini juga begitu mungil dan menarik." Bibir Jeno kembali berpindah mengecup kedua belah pipi Jaemin. "Pipi ini terlihat begitu chubby dan menggemaskan."

Jeno sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat bibirnya menempel di bibir Jaemin, "Dan bibir ini..." ucapnya masih dengan bibir mereka yang saling menempel. "Adalah bibir terindah milik orang yang tercantik dan orang itu begitu aku cintai."

Wajah Jaemin tidak bisa lebih memerah dari ini, ia malu namun juga senang dengan ucapan Jeno untuknya. "Aku..."

Ucapan Jaemin terputus karena Jeno yang lebih dulu melumat bibirnya, Jaemin tersenyum, ia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Jeno dan membalas ciumannya.

"Ekhem..."

Deheman itu membuat keduanya dengan cepat melepas ciuman mereka. Jeno dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang dan ia langsung melompat turun dari ranjang saat tahu siapa yang datang mengganggu.

"Akh, siapa sih yang da..." Nana menutup mulutnya saat melihat ke arah tiga orang yang baru datang itu. "Sehunie..." ia melempar selimutnya ke arah sembarang dan bergegas turun dari ranjang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jeno menatap ke arah Jongin yang babak belur dan Sehun yang pingsan digendongannya.

"Bicaranya nanti saja," Taiyu menggumam, ia terus mengamati Jongin yang tampak semakin lemah, namun namja itu terus melangkah ke arah ranjang dan meletakkan Sehun di sana. Ada yang terjadi pada tubuh Jongin, namun belum sempat Taiyu mencari tahu. Pintu kamar terbuka dengan kasar dan orang tua Sehun yang sempat ia beritahu, muncul.

"Sehunie..." Suho terpekik kaget. Ia berlari ke arah ranjang dan langsung menyentuh tubuh anaknya. "Syukurlah dia hanya pingsan." Ucapnya, menghela napas lega, sebelum menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tampak khawatir.

"Maaf, ahjushi... aku tak bisa menjaga Sehun dengan baik." Ucap Jongin lirih.

"Tidak apa, kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik." Chanyeol sempat tertegun saat menatap Jongin. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat, sepucat mayat hidup dan darah yang terus mengucur dari lukanya. "Kau harus di obati. Lukamu parah."

"Aku..." Jongin merasa napasnya sesak dan ia tak sanggup berbicara lagi.

"Jangan bicara dulu, sepertinya jantungmu terluka." Chanyeol menyentuhkan tangannya ke kening Jongin, mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk membantu menyembuhkan kekasih dari anaknya itu.

Taiyu yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan kini mulai mengernyitkan dahinya, melihat darah yang keluar dari luka Jongin kini tidak lagi merah, tapi hitam. Ini gawat.

"Kenapa..."

"Hentikan sekarang juga." Taiyu memotong ucapan Chanyeol, dan namja itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari kening Jongin seketika saat Taiyu mendekati Jongin.

Napas Jongin tersengal, dan Taiyu sadar seratus persen kalau kekuatan tubuh Jongin yang melemah tak bisa lagi menahan kekuatan monsternya. Monster itu akan muncul, dan Taiyu tak bisa membahayakan semua orang saat ini.

"Hyung..." panggil Jongin lirih.

"Aku tahu, bertahanlah..." Taiyu menggigit jarinya hingga terluka dan memasukkan telunjukanya yang berdarah itu ke mulut Jongin.

Jongin menghisapnya dengan isapan yang sangat lemah, sebelum ia mendorong tubuh Taiyu dan berjongkok untuk memuntahkan cairan hitam kental dari mulutnya.

"Grrrrr..."

"Sial..." Taiyu memukul tengkuk Jongin dan menahan tubuh namja tampan itu sebelum ambruk ke lantai. Meski ia tahu ini hanya akan menolong mereka selama beberapa saat sebelum Jongin sadar kembali dan muncul sebagai monster, Taiyu harus membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jeno, aku serahkan Sehun padamu."

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, Sehun akan aman di sini bersama orang tuanya." Jeno yang sadar situasi langsung memilih untuk ikut.

Tapi Taiyu lebih dulu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan bertindak gila, kau tau bukan salah satu dari kita berdua mungkin saja akan mati karenanya, dan karena itu aku memintamu untuk tinggal di sini. Sehun dan Jaemin lebih membutuhkanmu."

"Hyung..."

Taiyu menoleh pada Jeno.

"Tetaplah bertahan untuk hidup, aku yakin Jongin pasti akan menyesal kalau ia sadar nanti. Kau orang yang sangat penting untuknya."

Taiyu tersenyum samar. "Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apa apa sekarang ini." Setelah mengucapkan itu Taiyupun menghilang bersama Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan Jongin belum juga kembali begitupun dengan Taiyu. Sehun yang diberitahu kalau Jongin pergi ke rumah sakit di luar negeri, oleh ayahnya, terus-terusan merengek untuk pergi dan menengok kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak bisa Sehuna, kau harus sekolah." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Shireo, Hunnie mau ketemu Nini..." rengek Sehun.

"Hunnie... kalau Jongin tau kalau kau malas sekolah dia pasti tidak akan mau lagi denganmu." Suho mengelus sayang surai lembut anaknya.

"Tapi Nini suka Hunnie," Sehun dengan keras kepala terus mencari alasan untuk pergi menemui kekasihnya.

"Hunnie tau Jongin kan, dia murid paling pintar di sekolah, ketua Osis juga. Apa nanti kata orang orang kalau tau kalau kekasih ketua osis mereka ternyata pemalas untuk pergi sekolah, Jongin pasti malu sayang..."

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, terlihat berpikir. "Andwae... Hunnie tidak mau bikin Nini malu," pekiknya setelah cukup lama berpikir. Namja manis itu segera mengambil tasnya dan kemudian menghampiri sang ayah. "Daddyyyyy... antar Hunnie ke sekolah sekarang," rengeknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja daddy akan mengantar anak kesayangan daddy," Chanyeol melirik ke arah Suho, mengedipkan mata kanannya dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Suho tersenyum sembari balas mengedipkan matanya juga.

"Ayo daddy, kita berangkat..." Sehun dengan bersemangat menarik tangan ayahnya.

"Kau belum berpamitan pada mommy, Hunnie..." Suho mengingatkan.

"Ah, Hunnie hampir lupa..." pekik Sehun. ia bergegas menghampiri ibunya dan mencium pipinya. "Hunnie berangkat dulu mommy..."

"Belajar yang rajin dan nanti di sana, jangan merepotkan Nana dan Jeno ya,"

"Siap..." Sehun memasang pose hormat sebelum melangkah keluar rumah.

Namun apa yang dikatakan Sehunkepada Suho, berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ada sekarang. Karena saat ini Jaemin tengah menatap kesal ke arah sepupu cantiknya itu.

"Sehunie, bisakah kau tidak mengikuti kami terus. Kau mengganggu kencanku tau,"Jaemin menatap galak pada Sehun.

"Tidak tidak punya teman selain Nana dan Nono disini," tolak Sehun.

"Ish, kembali ke kelas saja sana," usir Jaemin.

"Shireo, Hunnie lapar dan Hunnie mau tetap di sini," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Akh...kapan sih si hitam itu pulang," keluh Jaemin.

Jeno yang sedang menyumpit sepotong daging kontan menghentikan gerakan tangannya, teringat pada sahabatnya dan juga Taiyu yang tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Berhasilkah Taiyu menyembuhkan Jongin dan apa namja itu baik baik saja ? Meski ia tidak tahu makhluk apa yang ada di tubuh Jongin namun seperti Taiyu katakan padanya, kekuatan makhluk itu bukanlah tandingannya.

"Jeno... Kau melamun ?" Jaemin menyenggol pelan lengan Jeno dengan sikunya.

"Ah, tidak," Jeno mengarahkan sumpitnya ke arah Jaemin. "Buka mulutmu, sayang."

"Aaaaa..."

Hap

"Ini enak..."

"Park Sehuuuuuunnnnn..."

Sehun tertawa melihat Jaemin yang murka karena ia yang lebih dulu menyantap daging itu. "Suapan Nono enak, Nana gak dapat. Weeeee..."

"Sehuuuuuunnnn..."

"Kyaaaa... Jangan kejar Hunnie..."

Jeno tertawa saat melihat Jaemin yang berlari mengejar Sehun mengelilingi meja kantin tempat mereka berada sekarang. "Ahh, aku seperti orang yang mempunyai dua orang kekasih yang berebut ingin aku suapi."

Jaemin dan Sehun berhenti berlari dan saling pandang sejenak sebelum sama sama mendekati Jeno.

Bugh

Bugh

"Awww..." Jeno meringis saat dua pukulan mendarat di perutnya.

"Aku akan memotong ekormu kalau kau berani selingkuh," ancam Jaemin.

"Nini lebih tampan dari Nono, jadi Hunnie tidak mau punya pacar seperti Nono."

"Kalian ini kenapa galak sekali sih, aku kan hanya bercanda." Keluh Jeno. "Dan kamu sayang... Apa kamu tega kalau aku kehilangan ekorku..."

Jaemin cemberut, "Sebenarnya tidak sih, tapi kalau kamu benar benar selingkuh... Yak, Hunnie... Apa yang kamu lakukan ?" Jaemin memandang ke arah Sehun yang membungkukkan badan menatap tubuh Jeno lebih dekat.

"Hanya penasaran... Memang Nono punya ekor?" pertanyaan Sehun membuatsepasang kekasih itu menepuk jidat, lupa dengan kepolosan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Yixing mengangkat gelas di tangannya dan memperhatikan cairan merah di dalam gelas itu. "Tak lama lagi... Semua akan berakhir..."

Ia tersenyum sinis sebelum menghabiskan isi gelas itu dalam sekali teguk dan kemudian melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Kim Jongin, keponakanku tersayang... Kedua orang itu mengatakan kalau dia terluka dan saat ini Taiyu pasti sedang mengobatinya." Yixing memejamkan matanya. "Aku harus memastikan monster itu keluar sebelum terlambat. Taiyu pasti tidak akan bisa menahannya dan... Penghalang terbesarku itu akan lenyap." Yixing tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Kau memanggil kami ?" suara itu menghentikan tawa Yixing.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Nickhun dan juga Chansung. "Ya, aku ingin kalian membereskan sahabat Jongin dan kekasihnya itu,"

"Tanpa kau minta pun kami akan melakukannya," Nickhun menyeringai.

"Dan kau..." Yixing menatap pada seorang yang bersandar di pojokan. "Terserah seperti apapun caranya, culik Sehun dan bawa dia kemari,"

"Aku mengerti."

"Kalian pergilah."

Yixing menatap ke arah bulan yang terlihat dari jendela. "Kim Jongin... Tunggulah sebentar lagi..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maafkan aku kalo ini masih rada pendek ya, moodku hanya sampe segitu untuk ngetik chapter ini #plakk

Menjawab tantangan dari duo kesayangan #plakk yang nyepam di akun pribadi aku, Momma... ffnya hari senin ya, semoga bisa anakmu share tepat waktu, tapi ga janji bakal bagus #plakk ini pertama kalinya bikin karakter my baby bunny kek gitu. T_T .

Buat yang nanya apa arti lagu sanam re di ff Kiss Me, Hold Me, Love Me, aku akan kasih jawaban di sini aja ya karena kamu nanya ga pake akun. Ini dia terjemahannya.

Ho Oo Oo...

Bheegi Bheegi Sadkon Pe Main, Tera Intezaar Karun  
Di jalan yang basah aku menunggumu

Dheere Dheere Dil Ki Zameen Ko, Tere Hi Naam Karun  
Perlahan-lahan kuserahkan hatiku padamu

Khudko Main Yun Kho Doon, Ke Phir Na Kabhi Paoon  
Aku ingin menghilang sehingga tak ada yang bisa menemukanku lagi

Haule Haule Zindagi Ko, Ab Tere Hawaale Karun  
Perlahan-lahan ku berikan hidupku padamu

Sanam Re, Sanam Re, Tu Mera Sanam Hua Re (x2)  
Oh sayangku, kau telah menjadi milikku

Karam Re, Karam Re, Tera Mujh Pe Karam Hua Re…  
Ini semua karena kebaikanmu padaku

Sanam Re, Sanam Re, Tu Mera Sanam Hua Re…  
Oh sayangku, kau telah menjadi milikku

Ho Oo Oo...

Tere Qareeb Jo Hone Laga Hoon, Toh Toote Saare Bharam Re  
Saat aku dekat denganmu, semua angan-anganku hilang

Sanam Re, Sanam Re, Tu Mera Sanam Hua Re (x2)  
Oh sayangku, kau telah menjadi milikku

Ho Oo Oo...

Baadalon Ki Tarah Hi Toh, Tune Mujh Pe Saaya Kiya Hai  
Seperti awan,kau selalu membayangiku

Baarishon Ki Tarah Hi Toh, Tune Khushiyon Se Bhigaaya Hai  
Seperti hujan, kau membasahiku dengan kebahagiaan

Aandhiyon Ki Tarah Hi Toh, Tune Hosh Ko Udaaya Hai  
Seperti angin kau membawa pergi kesadaranku

Mera Muqaddar Sanwara Hai Yun, Naya Savera Jo Laaya Hai Tu  
Kau telah menghiasi tujuanku dengan membawa fajar baru dihidupku

Tere Sang Hi Bitaane Hain Mujhko, Mere Saare Janam Re  
Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku hanya untukmu

Sanam Re, Sanam Re, Tu Mera Sanam Hua Re (x2)  
o sayangku,kau telah menjadi milikku

Sanam Re… Sanam Re…  
o sayangku

Karam Re, Karam Re, Tera Mujh Pe Karam Hua Re…  
Ini semua karena kebaikanmu padaku

Karam Re… Karam Re…  
kebaikanmu

Sanam Re, Sanam Re, Tu Mera Sanam Hua Re…  
o sayangku,kau telah menjadi milikku

Ho Oo Oo...

Mere Sanam Re Mera Hua Re  
o sayangku,kau telah menjadi milikku

Tera Karam Re Mujh Pe Hua Yeh  
Ini semua karena kebaikanmu padaku

Mere Sanam Re Mera Hua Re  
o sayangku,kau telah menjadi milikku

Tera Karam Re Mujh Pe Hua Re  
Ini semua karena kebaikanmu padaku

.

.

.

Salam KaiHun Hard Shipper

Syakila8894


	9. Chapter 9

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE 2 ( Chapter 9 )

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Jeno, Jaemin

Rated : M ( untuk adegan actionnya )

Reviewnya tiap chapter makin menurun terus ya. Keknya mank tulisan aku tuh type yang enak dibaca dibagian awal doang #plakk. Mungkin aku akan perhatiin kalo review terus menurun, aku bakal berhenti nulis lagi, bukan apa apa sih, bukan aku gila review juga, hanya saja pasti ada alasan dibalik kenapa review menurun, salah satunya mungkin karena kualitas tulisan aku yang ga bagus n membosankan #sadardiri apalagi aku sadar banget, karena seringnya aku absen karena sakit, kemampuan menulis juga rada makin turun. Aku keseringan blank di depan komputer, bingung mau menulis yang seperti apa. Hehehe...

Chapter ini mungkin buat mbak Arthea yang dah ngomel2 karena aku yang selalu gagal bikin adegan actionnya. Susah banget mbak... #plakk

No edit jadi typo banyak banget.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya terang matahari yang merasuk ke dalam indra penglihatannya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit bersusah payah, sebelum kemudian berhenti saat menyadari kalau dirinya terbaring di atas tanah terbuka yang dikelilingi hutan lebat. Menggunakan sisa tenaganya, ia bergegas untuk duduk.

"Di mana ini?"

"Uhukkk... akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Suara bernada lemah di iringi batuk terdengar dari arah belakang Jongin. Dengan cepat namja tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang dan langsung terpekik kaget melihat keadaan orang yang berbicara itu.

"Taiyu hyung..." Jongin mendekat dan langsung memangku kepala Taiyu ke atas pahanya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kita berdua?"

Taiyu mencoba memaksakan senyumnya walau jelas jelas wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia terlihat sangat kesakitan. "Kau tidak mengingatnya?" tanyanya lemah.

"Apa yang aku..." ucapan Jongin terhenti, ia menyibak kemeja Taiyu yang robek dan berlumuran darah dan kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya dengan ekspresi muka yang tak terbaca. "Ini..."

"Tak apa, mungkin memang butuh waktu yang sangat lama, tapi lukanya akan menutup."

Jongin memandang wajah Taiyu dengan raut wajah sedih, ia tahu kalau Taiyu juga mempunyai kemampuan menyembuhkan sendiri luka ditubuhnya dengan cepat, tapi melihat lukanya yang begitu parah dan penyembuhannya yang sangat teramat lambat, Jongin sepertinya tahu apa penyebabnya. "Apa aku yang melakukannya?"

"Bukan..."

"Hyung, jangan berbohong padaku. Kalau ini luka karena demon lain yang menyerang, hyung pasti sudah sembuh sekarang."

"Itu memang bukan dirimu Jongina, tapi dia yang darahnya juga mengalir ditubuhmu." Dengan tangan yang gemetar dan berlumuran darah, Taiyu meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Jongin. "Syukurlah, dia tidak memberontak lagi. Uhukkk..."

"Hyung... jangan memaksakan diri..." Jongin rasanya ingin menangis. Kenapa makhluk itu selalu membawa masalah untuknya?

"Jangan menangis, kau itu namja Jongina..." gumam Taiyu seraya memejamkan matanya, namja itu tersengal, dan Jongin sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kalau ia tidak bertindak sekarang. Gurunya itu akan mati.

"Hyung... aku akan membantumu."

Taiyu membuka matanya dan menatap tajam pada Jongin. "Jangan bodoh, kau pikir kenapa aku mau terluka seperti ini. Itu semua untuk dirimu Jongina, jangan biarkan pengorbananku sia sia."

"Dan hyung pikir aku juga akan membiarkan hyung terluka seperti ini karena monster ini. Aku tahu ini mungkin beresiko besar hyung, tapi karena monster ini hyung terluka dan karena itulah monster ini juga yang harus menyembuhkan hyung."

"Kau tau resikonya bukan? Kalau kau tidak berhasil mengendalikannya, bukan hanya aku yang akan mati juga, tapi juga dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tahu dan aku siap untuk itu hyung..."

Taiyu tersenyum tipis, "Kau sepertinya sudah tahu banyak ya, apa monster itu sudah memberitahumu apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Sedikit, aku hanya tahu setelah ini, aku akan terpisah dari Sehun." gumam Jongin. Ia menggigit jari telunjuknya hingga terluka dan menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Taiyu. Mata Taiyu langsung berubah merah saat ia menghisap darah dari jari Jongin yang terluka. "Ayo kita mulai sekarang hyung..." Jongin memejamkan matanya, tak ada waktu untuk bersantai sekarang, ia harus bisa mengendalikan monster ini dan menyembuhkan Taiyu.

Apa yang ia lihat saat ia berubah menjadi monster itu, benar benar di luar perkiraannya. Ada bahaya yang sedang mengancam semua orang disekitarnya.

'Sehuna... ku mohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi...'

"Jongin... saat kita memulainya, kau tahu bukan tak ada jalan lagi untuk mundur. Hanya ada dua pilihan, kita berdua tetap hidup atau kita berdua akan mati di sini."

Jongin membuka matanya, pupilnya yang berwarna biru terlihat begitu terang saat menatap ke arah Taiyu. "Aku tahu hyung. Ayo lakukan sekarang."

Ya, Jongin memilih untuk mempertaruhkan semuanya sekarang. Ia haya berharap semoga semua berjalan sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chen menatap ke arah Minseok dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi Jongin juga tidak ada di sana. Lalu kemana perginya anak itu. membuat susah orang tua saja."

Minseok menggeleng. "Dia hanya meninggalkan pesan dan mengatakan kalau ia pergi bersama gurunya. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan. Ini bahkan sudah satu bulan lebih."

"Tak mungkin Taiyu melatihnya untuk menjadi vampire hunter bukan?" tanya Chen.

"Apa? demi Tuhan aku tidak akan mau kalau anakku menjadi hunter." Minseok menatap marah pada Chen. "Cukup dirimu saja di masa lalu."

"Ya, tapi tidakkah kau merasa kalau anak kita agak sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan orang lain?"

"Maksudmu kepintarannya yang di atas rata-rata?" tanya Minseok.

"Bukan, tapi ia terlalu tenang untuk menjadi seorang putraku."

Plakk

"Aww, sayang kenapa kau memukulku?" teriak Chen.

"Itu karenamu sendiri, kau mau bilang kalau Jongin bukan anak kandungmu kan. Apa kau menuduhku selingkuh?"

Bugh

"Awww, bukan seperti itu sayang. Maksudku dia agak berbeda saja. Dia terlalu tenang, terlalu sensitive, bahkan ia bisa mendengar apa yang tidak kita dengar. Aku hanya takut..."

Gerakan Minseok yang lagi lagi ingin memukul suaminya langsung terhenti. "Apa kau mau bilang kalau..."

Chen memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menatap serius pada Minseok. "Sayang... saat aku akhirnya berhasil menjadi manusia seutuhnya, itu sudah berapa lama?"

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mengingat. "Tujuh belas... tahun..." ucapnya pelan.

"Dan kau hamil Jongin juga tujuh belas tahun yang lalu."

Minseok menggenggam jemari suaminya. "Apa kau ingin bilang kalau Jongin dia..."

Chen menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku tak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi mungkin saja kau mengandung Jongin saat aku masih menjadi vampire dan dia memiliki separuh darah vampire dalam tubuhnya."

"Anak kita... half blood..." tangan Minseok gemetar, "karena itu Jongin selalu terlihat berbeda dengan kebanyakan anak lain." Masih Minseok ingat bagaimana perkembangan bayi mereka kala itu yang begitu pesat, namun ia tidak pernah menaruh curiga pada anaknya. Tapi sekarang... "apa karena itu dia sangat dekat dengan Taiyu..."

Minseok tahu kalau Taiyu bukan manusia biasa karena itu ia sempat khawatir dengan kedekatan anaknya dengan Demon itu, tapi Taiyu bukan orang jahat dan ia selalu memperlakukan Jongin dengan baik karena itulah, ia tidak khawatir saat Jongin banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan gurunya tersebut. Tapi sekarang setelah semua kemungkinan yang suaminya katakan, ia menyadari kedekatan Jongin dengan Taiyu lebih kepada karena keduanya memiliki darah immortal di tubuh mereka.

Plok plok plok

Minseok dan Chen tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah belakang mereka. keduanya cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menjauh saat menyadari kalau itu adalah dua orang Demon yang kini menyeringai pada mereka.

"Wah, tak kusangka kalau kedatanganku ke sini akan mendapat info tentang half blood." Nichkhun menyeringai sembari melangkah mendekat.

"Ada urusan apa kalian kemari?" tanya Chen dengan suara datar.

"Wah, mantan vampire memang beda ya, kau kelihatan sangat tenang, tapi sayang.. kau sekarang hanya manusia biasa yang lemah, kau tak akan bisa melawan kami." Chansung menatap ke arah Chen dengan tatapan penuh hinaan.

"Tak perlu basa basi lagi, cepat katakan di mana anak itu?" Nichkhun tampak mulai tak sabaran karena tak mencium bau half blood dirumah itu.

"Meski aku harus mati, aku tidak akan pernah mau mengatakan dimana anakku." Geram Minseok. Kali ini ia sangat bersyukur karena anaknya tidak sedang berada di rumah sekarang. Ia hanya berharap kalau Jongin akan tetap selamat nantinya.

"Yah, tak ada gunanya juga berdebat dengan sampah seperti kalian. Meski sekarang aku tidak bertemu dengannya, kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan menemukannya dan sementara itu." Nichkhun memperhatikan kuku kuku jarinya yang mulai memanjang. "Aku harus menyingkirkan makhluk tak berguna seperti kalian."

Dengan kecepatan kilat ia menerjang maju. Dan Chen yang menyadari bahaya, hanya bisa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memunggungi Demon itu dengan istrinya yang berada dalam dekapannya. Percuma untuk lari karena ia tahu kalau mereka tak akan bisa lolos.

Crap

Blesh

"Uhukkkk..."

"Memang lemah." Gumam Nichkhun. Ia menarik kembali tangannya yang baru saja menembus dada kedua pasangan suami istri itu dan menjilat darah yang menempel ditangannya.

Brukkk

Chansung menendang kedua orang tua Jongin itu hingga terpental cukup jauh. "Kurasa keduanya sudah mati. Kau sudah menghancurkan jantung keduanya."

"Ya, saatnya perburuan selanjutnya. Werewolf itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hunnie... ayo cepat... setelah ini aku ada kencan dengan Jeno." Jaemin melirik pada Sehun yang tampak masih sibuk membereskan buku buku pelajarannya dan memasukkannnya kedalam tas.

"Sabar sebentar." Gumam Sehun.

"Ish, ya sudahlah aku dan Jeno akan menunggumu di depan kelas. Jangan lama lama ya."

Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya, memperhatikan sejenak pada pasangan kekasih yang menghilang dibalik pintu kelas dan kemudian kembali sibuk dengan buku bukunya. "Sudah beres..." Sehun bertepuk tangan saat akhirnya selesai membereskan semua bukunya. Ia sudah akan mulai melangkahkan kakinya saat seserorang dari arah belakang mencengkeram lengannya dengan kuat.

Sehun menoleh dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan orang yang di kenalnya. "Myungsoo..."

Orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kim Myungsoo, tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai memamerkan taringnya. Sehun ingin berteriak namun sebelum itu, tangan Myungsoo lebih dulu membungkam mulut dan hidung Sehun menggunakan sebuah kain dengan aroma obat yang tajam, Sehun tak sempat lagi berteriak karena pandangannya seketikan buram, gelap lalu kemudian tubuhnya terkulai di lengan vampire itu.

"Ternyata sangat mudah untuk menculikmu, Sehuna..."

Brukk

Myungsoo melirik pada tas ransel Sehun yang jatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara keras. "Sial..."

Bertepatan dengan itu Jeno muncul di depan pintu dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan Myungsoo. "Lepaskan Sehun, dasar brengsek."

Myungsoo segera menggendong tubuh pingsan Sehun dan melangkah mundur. "Ambil sendiri kalau kau bisa."

Jeno menggeram, ia tau saat seperti ini ia tak boleh gegabah karena bisa saja ini jebakan dan ia juga harus melindungi kekasihnya, entah kenapa ia merasa yakin kalau Myungsoo tidak sendirian di sini.

"Lepaskan Sehun dan bertarunglah denganku."

"Jeno..."

Jaemin yang menyusul masuk hanya bisa ternganga saat melihat sepupunya di gendong oleh orang yang ia kenali sebagai teman sekelas mereka. "Oh shit, harusnya aku tadi tidak meninggalkan Sehun di dalam."

"Tak akan aku serahkan Sehun padamu dan Jeno-ya... kenapa tidak kau serahkan saja juga kekasihmu padaku."

"Brengsekk..." Jeno menggeram sebelum menerjang maju dan menghantam wajah Myungsoo dengan kepalan tangannya. Myungsoo yang belum siap langsung terpental ke belakang dan menabrak dinding kelas, Sehun terlepas dari gendongannya dan sebelum jatuh ke lantai Jeno lebih dulu menangkapnya dan menggendongnya, dengan cepat ia mendekat pada Jaemin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. "Ayo pergi sebelum yang lain datang."

Jaemin yang tersadar langsung berlari disamping Jeno dan merekapun keluar dari kelas menuju halaman sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"Kita harus cepat sampai di rumah dan..." pelarian mereka berakhir di tengah lapangan sekolah. Jeno meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Perlahan ia menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya dan menopang tubuh pingsan itu dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain digenggam Jaemin dengan erat.

Di hadapan mereka tampak tiga orang makhluk immortal yang tengah berdiri menghadang langkah mereka. Jeno mengenali dua di antara mereka, Nichkhun dan Chansung, tapi ia tidak kenal dengan namja lain yang berdiri di tengah. Wajahnya terkesan kalau dia namja baik baik, tapi melihat posisinya, tak mungkin kalau dia juga orang yang baik.

"Sepertinya, kau tidak berhasil menculiknya Kim Myungsoo..." orang yang berdiri di tengah mulai membuka suara.

"Maafkan aku, tapi werewolf itu telah membuat rencanaku gagal."

Jeno melirik ke belakang dan diam diam menghela napas, apa dia akan berhasil melindungi Jaemin dan Sehun sekarang, sementara ia tahu kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan mereka.

"Kau pasti juga menyadarinya serigala muda, kau pasti akan langsung kalah kalau melawan kami, karena itu aku minta padamu serahkan kedua peri itu padaku dan aku akan mengampuni nyawamu."

"Kau pikir aku akan mau?" balas Jeno. Ya, meski ia tau akan kalah paling tidak ia harus berusaha melindungi kedua orang disisinya ini sekarang.

"Ck,jadi kau memilih untuk mati, terserahlah..."

Jeno melirik pada Jaemin yang tampak gemetar. "Nana... kau jaga Hunnie sebentar ya."

"Jeno... aku..." Mata Jaemin tampak berkaca kaca saat Jeno melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Jangan terluka..." bisiknya lirih. "Aku mencintaimu."

Jeno tersenyum lemah. "Aku tahu..." Ia maju selangkah dan kemudian mengubah tubuhnya menjadi werewolf.

"Ah, calon alpha rupanya..." Yixing melirik pada kedua demon disampingnya dan mengisyaratkan pada mereka untuk menyerang. Ia sendiri menatap fokus pada Jaemin yang memeluk tubuh Sehun yang masih pingsan. "Merepotkan, tapi kurasa aku memang harus menyingkirkannya sekarang."

Saat kedua demon itu maju menyerang Jeno, Yixing melompat ke dekat Jaemin dan Sehun berada.

"Mau apa kau brengsek..." meski takut, Jaemin tetap tak bisa menghilangkan sisi galak dirinya.

"Ck, mungkin kalau berkata seperti itu, aku akan bersikap lebih lembut padamu, tapi sepertinya itu tak perlu... kau tanya apa mauku, mauku adalah serahkan Sehun kepadaku."

"Tidak mau..."

"Jangan membuatku hilang kesabaran bocah... aku bisa saja langsung mengeringkan darahmu disini, sekarang juga."

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kau membawa sepupuku pergi." Teriak Jaemin, matanya tanpa disadarinya sudah berubah menjadi biru.

"Ah, mata peri, aku menyukainya karena warna itu sama dengan half blood. Tapi aku tak menyukai dirimu yang menghalangi jalanku." Yixing menjambak rambut Jaemin dan melemparnya menjauh.

"Akhh..." Jaemin terpekik kesakitan.

Jeno yang masih berusaha menghindar dari serangan lawan, langsung menoleh saat mendengar teriakan Jaemin. Ia menggeram melihat kekasihnya yang terbaring di tanah. Untuk sesaat konsentrasinya buyar.

Nichkhun yang menyadari itu bergerak dengan cepat, menerjang tubuh werewolf Jeno dan memojokkannya di tanah, Jeno tak sempat menghindar saat Nichkhun mencengkeram kedua kakinya dengan kuat, terdengar bunyi keretak keras dan Jaemin menjerit saat menyadari kalau kaki kekasihnya itu telah patah.

Nichkhun tertawa terbahak bahak. "Harusnya aku membunuhmu sekarang, tapi itu terlalu mudah, kau harus melihat saat aku mengeringkan darah di tubuh kekasihmu."

Jeno yang sudah kembali berubah wujud ke dalam tubuh manusianya hanya bisa mengerang saat Nichkhun mendekati Jaemin. Ia tak bisa bergerak karena kedua kakinya yang patah. "Nana..." gumamnya dengan nada putus asa.

"Bernapaslah untuk terakhir kalinya anak manis.." Nichkhun menyeringai.

"Aku tak akan mati." Geram Jaemin. "kau yang akan mati..."

Nichkhun tertawa. "Teruslah bermimpi dan... nikmati kesakitanmu..." Nichkun mencengkeram leher Jaemin dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Sebelum ia sempat mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Jaemin, seseorang dengan kecepatan kilat menerjang ke arahnya. Nichkhun melepaskan cengkeramannya di leher Jaemin dan menghindar dengan gerakan yang tak kalah cepat.

Tap

Sepasang kaki menapak di tanah tepat di hadapan Jaemin. "Kau tidak apa apa?"

"Jongin..." Jaemin menatap ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Sepertinya kau tidak apa apa, tolonglah Jeno dan sembuhkan dia."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Hunnie?" tanya Jaemin cemas.

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya. Kau sembuhkan saja Jeno." Jongin melangkah dengan tenang ke arah pamannya yang berdiri tepat di hadapan tubuh Sehun yang terbaring pingsan di tanah. Sesekali ia melirik pada Jaemin yang melangkah dengan tertatih menghampiri Jeno, memastikan kalau sepupu dari kekasihnya itu aman. Perhatian Jongin kemudian kembali fokus pada sang paman yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Lama tak berjumpa paman Yixing..."

"Aku senang kau masih mengingatku." Yixing tersenyum.

Jongin mengangguk. "Kalau paman ingin bertemu denganku, tidak perlu memakai cara seperti ini. Kau menyakiti semua orang terdekatku." Jongin membungkuk untuk menyentuh leher Sehun, merasa kelegaan luar biasa saat menyadari kekasihnya hanya pingsan. Ia menyalurkan sedikit kekuatannya dan tak lama kemudian, mata Sehun mulai mengerjap pelan. Namja manis itu sadar dari pingsannya.

"Nini..."

"Ya, sayang..."

"Nini..." Sehun melompat bangun dari berbaringnya dan memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. "Hunnie kangen Nini..."

Jongin mengelus pundak Sehun dengan lembut, ia menatap pada pamannya yang menatap tak suka pada kekasihnya. "Aku mencintainya dan paman jangan sekali sekali menyakitinya."

Yixing menggeram dan Sehun yang akhirnya menyadari situasi, hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin.

"Kau melupakan tujuan awalmu, Kim Jongin."

"Aku tahu... dan aku tidak pernah melupakan tujuanku paman, hanya paman yang melupakan tujuan paman dengan bergabung dengan mereka."

"Aku melakukannya demi dirimu Kim Jongin."

"Apa? dengan menjadikanku monster dan menguasai seluruh dunia immortal. Kau tahu paman, apa penyesalan guruku yang terbesar, yaitu menghidupkan lagi paman. Ambisi paman yang..."

"Tidakkah kau menyadarinya..." geram Yixing.

"Apa?"

"Kau yang sedari kecil terus di buru oleh orang yang menginginkan darahmu. Kau pikir apa tujuan utamaku... aku hanya ingin agar kau kuat hingga tidak ada lagi yang memburu dan menginginkan darahmu."

"Tapi cara paman salah, aku tidak menginginkan itu paman..." pekik Jongin. "Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan normal dan menjadi manusia biasa, bukannya menjadi monster."

"Grrr... kalau begitu membusuklah Kim Jongin... aku akan mengambil darahmu..."

Jongin melepaskan pelukan Sehun di tubuhnya, ia mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas dan mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh. "Pergilah ke dekat Nana..."

"Tapi..."

"Lakukan saja sayang."

Dengan berat hati Sehun melangkah, sesekali ia memandang pada Jongin yang sudah di kelilingi tiga orang yang ia ketahui sebagai orang jahat itu.

"Sepertinya, kekasihmu menganggap remeh diriku ya, Oh Sehun."

Sehun tersentak saat seseorang lagi lagi mencengkeram pundaknya. Kim Myungsoo.

"lepaskan aku..."

"Tidak akan... darahmu harum sekali... akan sangat sayang kalau aku tidak akan mencicipinya."

"Lepaskan akuuuuu..." Sehun memberontak, matanya berubah warna menjadi biru saat ia berusaha sekuat tenaga lepas dari cengkeraman Myungsoo.

"Dasar peri sialan." Myungsoo melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya saat menyadari rasa dingin seperti es menjalar di tangannya. Kekuatan Sehun yang muncul bahkan tanpa namja manis itu sadari.

"Apa kau bilang..." jerit Sehun. "Kau menyebutku sialan."

Bugh

Ia menendang perut Myungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Sialan..." Myungsoo menggeram sebelum menerjang maju dan Sehun berlari menjauh. Mencoba menghindar. "Kau tak akan pernah lepas dariku Sehuna..."

"Lepaskan aku..." Sehun kembali menjerit saat lengannya di pegang Myungsoo.

"Tidak a..."

Bugh

Sebuah tendangan lain di dapat Myungsoo, kali ini bukan Sehun, melainkan Jaemin. "Jangan sentuh sepupuku dengan tangan kotormu."

Bugh

"Uh, Hunnie juga tidak mau dipegang dia."

Bugh

"Awww..."

Myungsoo mengerang saat kedua peri di hadapannya memukulinya dengan membabi buta.

"Uhukk... bawa dia padaku, kalian tidak akan bisa membuatnya mati dengan cara seperti itu." Jeno yang masih terbaring lemah di atas tanah menatap ketiganya.

"Kau pikir bisa membunuhku dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu." Myungsoo berhasil lolos dari serangan Jaemin dan Sehun, ia melompat dan mendekat ke arah Jeno. "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku membunuhmu lebih dulu." Myungsoo menyeringai.

Saat vampire itu melompat untuk menyerangnya. Jeno secepat mungkin berubah menjadi serigala lagi dan kedua kaki depannya yang tida terluka menyambut serangan Myungsoo, menangkisnya dan kemudian menahan tubuh itu untuk tidak bergerak, sebelum mencabik leher Myungsoo dengan gigitan taring tajamnya.

"Aaaakkhhhhh..." Myungsoo menjerit dengan keras saat lehernya terkoyak. Sebelum ia bisa menjauh, Jeno lebih dulu menancapkan taringnya lebih dalam lagi dan menarik menggunakan kepalanya untuk memutuskan leher Myungsoo. Dalam sekejap setelah kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya, vampire itu terbakar dan kemudian berubah menjadi abu.

"Jeno..." Jaemin mendekat dan mengelus Jeno yang masih dalam wujud werewolfnya. "kau tidak apa apa?"

Mata werewolf itu mengerjap pelan, Jaemin tersenyum dan mencium wajah berbulu werewolf itu. "Aku akan menyembuhkan kakimu. Bersabarlah..." bisiknya. Jaemin melirik pada Sehun yang terpaku menatap tubuh werewolf besar didepannya.

"Itu Nono..."

Jaemin mengangguk. "Kau takut?"

"Kenapa Nono berubah menjadi jelek seperti ini, Nana mengutuknya ya?" tuduh Sehun.

"Yak, mana mungkin aku mengutuknya, aku bukan nenek sihir. Kemarilah dan bantu aku." Ucap Jaemin galak.

Sehun mencibir. "Kau galak seperti nenek sihir, pantas saja Nono jadi berbulu dan gosong seperti ini."

"Oh Sehuuuunnn..."

"II... iya iya, aku bantu. Kau cerewet sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melirik pada ketiga orang yang mengelilinginya dan kemudian menatap lurus pada pamannya.

"Kau masih tidak berubah pikiran Kim Jongin? Kau pasti sudah tahu akibatnnya kalau kau melawan bukan?"

"Aku tak akan menarik kata kataku paman... aku ingin hidupku normal, selayaknya manusia biasa."

Nichkhun menyeringai. "Meskipun itu artinya kau harus menyusul kedua orang tuamu?"

Jongin memejamkan matanya. "Ya." Sahutnya tegas. Saat ia kembali membuka matanya, ia sudah berubah menjadi half blood sepenuhnya.

"Akhirnya... The half blood vampire muncul juga."

"Ayo kita selesaikan sekarang." Desis Jongin. Ia mengeluarkan pisau peraknya yang sudah ia siapkan semenjak ia berangkat dari hutan.

Chansung dan Nichkhun langsung maju ke depan, dan Jongin dengan kecepatan kilat menarik lengan Chansung, menariknya dengan sangat kuat sebelum menghujamkan pisau peraknya ke arah jantung Chansung. Ia menarik pisau itu kembali yang kini berlumuran darah hitam, melempar tubuh Chansung yang langsung lebur di udara dan menghindari tendangan Nichkhun yang tampak sangat marah karena kematian saudaranya.

Menggunakan kekuatan telekinesisnya, ia melempar tubuh Nichkhun menjauh. Yixing yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai sinis dan menerjang tubuh Jongin, Jongin terjatuh ke tanah, keduanya bergulingan sesaat, sebelum Yixing berhasil mengoyak leher Jongin dengan taringnya.

Jongin menggeram, mencengkeram bahu Yixing dan kemudian melemparnya ke udara. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menyentuh tenggorokannya yang sudah sembuh kembali dengan cepat berkat darah half bloodnya.

Nichkhun kembali menerjang maju dan Jongin yang sudah siap langsung menyambutnya dengan terjangan lebih dulu. Ia menahan bahu Nichkhun yang jatuh ke tanah karena terjangannya dan menahan bahunya untuk tetap di sana. Dengan menggunakan kekuatannya Jongin mencabut kedua tangan dan kaki Nichkhun dan melemparnya ke udara.

"Aaaakkkhhhh..."

"Kau sudah membunuh kedua orang tuaku dan juga pamanku, sekarang terimalah kematianmu sendiri." Desis Jongin. Ya, namja tampan itu memang sudah mengetahui kematian kedua orang tuanya saat masih bersama Taiyu di dalam hutan, penglihatannya yang ia lihat saat berjuang melawan kekuatan half blood di dalam tubuhnya ternyata benar. Tanpa perasaan Jongin menggerakkan tangannya untuk mematahkan leher Nichkhun dan meninggalkan tubuh yang kemudian lebur menjadi abu itu untuk mendekat ke arah Sehun.

Namun ada yang ia lupakan, sosok Yixing yang kini berdiri dengan busur panah ditangannya, busur yang sudah ia siapkan sejak lama.

"Kim Jongin... sepertinya memang tak ada cara lain. Dengan terpaksa aku harus membunuh dia untuk membangkitkan amarahmu."

Jongin tersentak kaget dan ia menoleh pada pamannya yang bersiap melepaskan anak panahnya, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Sehun yang saat itu tidak melihat ke arah pamannya, tapi tengah tersenyum manis memandang ke arahnya.

"Nini..."

Yixing melepaskan anak panahnya tepat lurus ke arah Sehun. Jongin tahu ia tak punya banyak waktu lagi sekarang. Ia harus menentukan pilihan dengan cepat, dan demi cintanya kepada Sehun ia memilih berlari mendekati Sehun dan melindunginya.

Jongin tersungkur saat anak panah itu menembus salah satu matanya. Ia merintih dan menggeratakkan giginya menahan rasa sakit.

"Nini..." Sehun menangis dan menjerit, ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Jongin mencabut anak panah itu, membiarkan darah mengucur dengan deras di matanya yang tertembus anak panah. "Paman ingin aku menjadi monster half blood bukan? Sayang sekali sekarang aku bukan half blood lagi paman." Jongin tersenyum lemah ke arah Yixing yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Bukan ini yang Yixing inginkan.

"Aku berjuang mengendalikan ini semua ini semua agar bisa menjadi manusia biasa seperti kedua orang tuaku dan menjalani hidupku yang damai dengan Sehun." Jongin melirik pada tanda mate di belakang leher Sehun yang semakin memudar, takdir yang tidak ia inginkan telah datang. "Aku pikir aku akhirnya akan bahagia karena itu. Tapi semua sudah tak bisa aku sesali lagi, aku tak akan bisa menjadi manusia biasa lagi dan tak bisa juga menjadi half blood yang kau inginkan. Kau lihat takdirnya sudah berubah dalam sekejap. Kau tak bisa mendapatkanku dan aku tak bisa mendapatkan kekasihku."

Tepat setelah Jongin mengatakan itu, cahaya biru muncul mengelilingi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun, ketika cahaya itu akhirnya lenyap, Sehun pingsan seiring tanda matenya yang telah hilang. Ikatan mereka telah terputus.

"Uhukkk..." Jongin terbatuk, darah makin deras keluar dari luka di matanya yang menganga. "Sebelum aku pergi, kau juga harus pergi paman.." dengan susah payah, Jongin bangkit berdiri dan menerjang ke arah Yixing yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Jleb

Tak ada perlawanan dari Yixing ketika anak panah itu menembus jantungnya.

"Jongin... aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu.. tapi..."

"Apa yang terbaik menurut paman, bukan berarti yang terbaik untukku. Maaf karena harus membuat paman pergi lagi."

Brukk

Keduanya sama sama jatuh berlutut di tanah dengan Yixing yang tersenyum. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf dan Jongin mimpi itu... aku..." tangan Yixing yang bergetar menyentuh pipi Jongin yang penuh dengan darah. "Aku..."

Sebelum Yixing sempat melanjutkan kata katanya, kematian lebih dulu menjemputnya, menyisakan Jongin yang akhirnya juga roboh ke tanah.

"Apakah ini akhirnya... aku akan menyusul kedua orang tuaku." Jongin memejamkan matanya dan seiring hembusan angin kencang, tubuhnya pun lenyap dari tempat itu.

"Jonginnnnnn..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END or TBC

Masih adakah yang berkenan ngasih review di ff ini...

Kalo chapter ini makin menurun juga reviewnya, berarti nih ff ending sampai disini aja ya. Hehehe...

Untuk ff ku yang lain, karena masih belum sembuh total, aku ga berani janjiin bakal cepat ya.

Salam damai KaiHun shipper


	10. Chapter 10

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE 2 CHAP 10

Pairing : KaiHun, NoMin

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Rating : M ( meski pengen naruh di rated T tapi karena ada adegan yang menjurus jadinya ganti M )

Sedikit penjelasan untuk yang mungkin bingung di chapter kemarin, itu Jongin di bawa pergi sama Taiyu ke hutan bukan untuk hilangin monsternya, tapi untuk mengendalikan tuh monster half bloodnya. Taiyu terluka karena itu dan Jongin berusaha nolongin dia pake kekuatan half bloodnya yang sebenarnya belum bisa sepenuhnya dia kendalikan. Dan soal tanda mate yang hilang, di chap sebelum sebelumnya keknya udah dijelasin ya( meski aku ga nyebut secara langsung ) kalau Jongin berjodoh ( mate ) dengan Sehun karena ia seorang half blood ( separo manusia dan separo vampire ) jadi otomatis saat Jongin merelakan dirinya kena panah yang mengenai pusat kekuatannya ( mata ), dia kehilangan darah manusia dan juga separo darah half bloodnya, karena itulah tanda matenya ilang.

Apa penjelasannya bisa di mengerti ? Maaf kalau ribet banget ya...

Chapter ini mungkin lebih banyak menceritakan NoMin, aku harus menyelesaikan satu satu kan, ga bisa langsung kedua couple beres dalam satu chapter. Untuk NoMin shippper maaf kalau ga sweet. Hehehehe...

No edit

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak Jongin menghilang seiring teriakan dari Jeno dan Jaemin yang berusaha mendekat padanya. Selama seminggu itu pula Sehun pingsan, meski akhirnya ia bangun tepat di hari ke tujuh, tentunya dengan kondisi yang bisa dikatakan tidak bagus menurut Jaemin, karena Sehun yang sama sekali bungkam tiap ditanya soal Jongin.

"Apa dia baik baik saja ?" Jeno menunjuk Sehun dengan sumpitnya, saat ia ikut makan malam di rumah keluarga Park.

Dug

"Awww..."Jeno meringis saat Jaemin dengan tanpa perasaan menendang kakinya di bawah meja."Tidak bisakah kau lembut sedikit pada kekasihmu?"

Jaemin memutar bola matanya, "Apa yang harus lembut, seluruh tubuhmu kan keras seperti itu."

"Oh ya, memang kau pernah menyentuh seluruh tubuhku ?"goda Jeno.

Wajah Jaemin seketika memerah seperti buah tomat yang matang."Yak, kalau itu... Aku... Mana pernah..." ucapnya tergagap-gagap.

"Kau mau mencoba ?"goda Jeno lagi.

"Mencoba apa ?"Sehun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan, mulai ikut bicara."Memukul Nono dengan palu ya, untuk tahu seberapa keras tulangnya?"

Plakk

Jaemin dengan tanpa perasaan langsung menggeplak kepala sepupunya itu."Jangan coba coba untuk memukul Jeno dengan palu."

Sehun merengut, "Lalu harus pakai apa ?"

"Yak, hanya aku yang boleh memukul Jeno, kau pukul saja Jongin..."

"Jongin..."gumam Sehun pelan, matanya menerawang. "Jongin..."

Jaemin dan Jeno saling pandang."Kau benar benar lupa dengan Jongin?"tanya Jeno. Ia melirik pada orang tua Sehun yang baru pulang dari acara jalan jalan mereka.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, wajahnya menunduk."Jongin..."

"Sayang..."Suho yang dengan cepat dapat memahami situasi, segera mendekat dan memeluk putranya itu dari belakang."Kau sudah selesai makan malam ?"

"Ne, mommy..."

"Sekarang istirahatlah di kamar, mommy akan menemanimu."

Sehun menatap ke arah ayah dan ibunya bergantian."Hunnie ingin tidur dengan mommy dan daddy."

"Baiklah, tapi Hunnie ke kamar duluan bersama mommy ya, daddy mau bicara dengan Jeno dulu."Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun sebelum memberi isyarat pada istrinya untuk membawa Sehun pergi.

"Jadi..."Jeno memainkan sumpit ditangannya tanpa minat, setelah melihat Sehun pergi dengan ditemani ibunya. "Sehun benar benar tidak mengingat sesuatupun tentang Jongin, ahjushi?"

"Sepertinya itu dikarenakan tanda matenya yang menghilang."gumam Chanyeol.

"Tapi uncle, cahaya biru yang keluar dari tubuh Jongin dan menyelimuti tubuh Sehun sesaat sebelum Sehun pingsan itu apa?" tanya Jaemin.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya."Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak berada di sana saat kalian semua mengalami kejadian itu."

"Tak mungkin kan Jongin sengaja menghilangkan ingatan Sehun karena tahu kalau tanda matenya sudah menghilang ?" Jeno menatap pada Chanyeol dengan tatapan serius.

Tuk

Jaemin langsung meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja."Kejam sekali, kalau begitu kenapa tidak sekalian saja dari awal tidak usah pacaran dengan Sehunie kalau akhirnya ingatannya harus dihilangkan."

Jeno menoleh pada kekasihnya dan tersenyum."Itu kan hanya kemungkinan, sayang..."tangannya dengan iseng mencubit pipi chubby Jaemin sebelum jemarinya mengelus bibir yang belepotan saos itu. "Berantakan seperti biasa."

"Yak, kau ingin mengatakan bibirku berantakan." Jaemin menepis tangan Jeno, bibirnya mengerucut dan ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Jeno tertawa dan ia meraih pinggang ramping Jaemin dan menarik tubuh kekasihnya itu untuk mendekat ke tubuhnya. "Bukan bibirmu sayang, tapi cara makanmu. Kalau ini..."Jeno mencubit bibir Jaemin yang masih mengerucut."Tetap sexy seperti biasa."

Senyum Jaemin terlihat begitu lebar saat akhirnya ia mau kembali menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Ekhem..."Chanyeol berdehem pelan mencoba menyadarkan keduanya.

"Ish, uncle tidak seru."Jaemin kembali ngambek dan Jeno hanya bisa mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu dengan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Kalian bisa lanjutkan lagi nanti, sekarang ceritakan padaku, apa dia... Benar benar telah pergi ?"

Gerakan tangan Jeno mengelus punggung Jaemin terhenti."Aku tak yakin, karena Jongin bahkan menghilang begitu saja sebelum kami berhasil mendekat."

"Eh, tunggu... Bukankah dia tidak berubah menjadi abu?"Jaemin menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jeno."Apa itu artinya dia hanya menghilang untuk sementara?"

"Aku tidak menemukannya di mana mana."ucap Chanyeol.

"Di rumahnya juga tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada bekas darah yang aku yakini sebagai darah orang tua Jongin, tapi bahkan mayat merekapun tidak ada, seolah semuanya lenyap begitu saja." ucap Jeno.

Chanyeol mengusapkan telapak tangannya di wajahnya."Jongin pernah mengatakan padaku kalau ia ingin bersama Sehun bahkan meski itu hanya sementara. Dan aku memberinya izin untuk bersama Sehun juga hanya untuk sementara ..." pandangan Chanyeol tampak tidak fokus."Saat ia benar benar pergi, aku merasa menyesal tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk lebih lama bersama Sehun."

"Ahjushi... ini semua bukan kesalahanmu…"

"Sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi dan dia juga sudah tidak berada di sini lagi."Chanyeol menoleh pada Jaemin yang tampak mengantuk."Kita tak perlu mencarinya lagi. Mungkin... Ia memang benar benar ingin menghilang dari kehidupan putraku... atau kalau tidak ia pasti sudah..." bahkan seorang Park Chanyeolpun tak sanggup untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin yang berhembus kencang tak juga menggoyahkan sesosok tubuh tinggi yang berdiri diam di atas sebuah besar, matanya tertutup rapat oleh sebuah perban yang melingkar mengelilingi kepalanya, bibirnya pucat seakan tidak memiliki darah lagi dan ia bahkan tidak mengenakan pakaian yang lain selain sebuah celana selutut menggantung rendah di pinggang rampingnya.

Entah berapa lama ia berada di sana, karena matahari sore bahkan sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat.

"Mau berapa lama kau berada di sana?" sesosok pria bertubuh tak kalah tinggi dari pria pertama muncul dari balik pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi di sekitar kawasan itu dan pria itu berdiri tak jauh dari batu besar yang menjadi pijakan pria pertama.

"Mungkin sampai pikiranku sedikit tenang."Gumam pria itu.

"Kapan? Kau sudah berada di sana sepanjang hari Kim Jongin... kau tahu pasti aku menyelamatkanmu bukan untuk melihat penyesalanmu karena tetap hidup. Kembalilah dan temui kedua orang tuamu."

"Hyung..."

"Sehun hidup dengan baik di sana dan kau pun juga harus memulai hidup yang baik di sini. Tegarlah Kim Jongin... terima takdirmu."

Tangan Jongin meraba perban yang menutupi matanya yang terluka."Takdirku bahkan belum di mulai hyung... kau tau pasti dengan itu."

Taiyu tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu tentukan takdirmu sekarang, tapi sebelum itu temui kedua orang tuamu dulu."

"Aku tahu." Dan bersamaan dengan ucapan Jongin, tubuh keduanya pun menghilang dari tempat itu dan muncul sedetik kemudian di tempat yang berbeda.

Sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir hutan. Rumah yang sudah ia tinggali selama seminggu ini bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Masih segar di ingatan Jongin saat ia menghilang dari halaman sekolahnya dan muncul di sini, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana kedua orang tuanya terbaring dengan kaku di lantai, sudah tak bernyawa. Ia tahu kalau ia dan Taiyu telah terlambat untuk menyelamatkan kedua orang tuanya.

Saat itu masih dengan kondisinya yang terluka parah, Jongin memberi kehidupan yang baru untuk kedua orang tuanya. Kehidupan yang sama seperti dulu dijalani ayahnya di dunia immortal. Vampire.

"Jongin... kau sudah pulang?"

Ini dia ibunya, yang terlihat semakin cantik setelah berubah menjadi vampire. Minseok juga menjadi lebih tenang dan lebih terkendali.

"Eomma..."

Tangan Minseok meraih lengan anaknya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi di sampingnya. "Kau terlalu lama berada di luar anakku."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Eomma tenang saja, cahaya matahari tidak akan membuat tubuhku menjadi gosong."

"Eomma tahu nak, tapi eomma kesepian di rumah. Appamu senang sekali meninggalkan eomma berburu binatang di hutan." Minseok cemberut.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Appa mungkin harus membiasakan diri lagi eomma... bagaimanapun kita tak bisa meminum darah manusia bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar..." perhatian Minseok teralih pada tanda berbentuk sayang di punggung Jongin, tanda itu masih ada di sana, sempurna, meski pasangannya telah menghilang. "Lukamu masih belum juga sembuh?" tanyanya pelan.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa merasakannya." Jawab Jongin pelan.

Minseok mengusap punggung Jongin. "Tak masalah bagi eomma, apakah luka itu akan meninggalkan bekas cacat atau tidak yang pasti eomma ingin anak eomma sembuh."

"Eomma..."

"Hmmm..."

"Haruskah aku memilih apa yang tidak ingin aku pilih?"

Minseok meraih tubuh Jongin dan menariknya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Apapun itu anakku, lakukan apa yang hatimu inginkan dan jangan lakukan apa yang membuat hatimu meragu, eomma tidak ingin anak eomma menyesalinya nanti."

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh ibunya. "Aku mengerti..."

"Jongina, apapun yang kau pilih, percayalah nak, kami semua akan selalu ada di sisimu..."

Jongin tersenyum. "Eomma tidak menyesal bukan harus menjalani hidup seperti ini karena Jongin?"

"Tentu saja tidak... eomma bahkan bahagia bisa tetap bersama ayahmu dan juga dirimu untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi." Minseok melonggarkan pelukannya dan telapak tangannya menyentuh ke area di mana jantungnya yang tak lagi utuh seperti saat ia masih menjadi manusia. "Meski ini tidak lagi berdetak, eomma tidak pernah menyesalinya."

Jongin mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, aku juga tak akan menyesal dengan pilihanku sendiri."

"Jongin..."

Jongin berbalik untuk memunggungi ibunya. "Kurasa sebentar lagi matahari akan benar benar tenggelam dan sebelum itu aku harus melakukannya. Eomma... aku akan pergi sebentar."

"Jongin..."

"Ini saatnya aku harus merelakannya, eomma..." Jongin berjalan menjauh, lalu menghilang.

Ia muncul kembali di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tangannya terangkat ke atas saat ia mendongak. "Aku mungkin tak bisa lagi mendapatkan half bloodku yang sempurna dan juga Sehun... tapi paling tidak, aku masih bisa memperbaiki kerusakan di sini."

Telapak tangan Jongin menekan tepat di area matanya yang rusak dan cahaya orange berpendar di sana. "Dulu aku selalu meremehkannya karena ia sangat mudah aku kendalikan, tapi ternyata ia sangat berguna untukku sekarang... terima kasih paman... karena telah meminta Taiyu hyung memberikan setengah darah Demonnya padaku..."

Jongin melepaskan lilitan perban yang menutupi matanya, mata itu masih terpejam dan cahaya orange yang melingkari mata Jongin semakin menipis dan akhirnya menghilang, seiring dengan tanda sayap di punggung Jongin yang juga menghilang. "Untuk mendapatkan ini, aku harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga milikku. Sehuna... maafkan aku..."

Jongin membuka matanya, menampilkan pupil matanya yang berbeda warna di kiri dan kanan, biru dan orange. Tangan Jongin meraba punggungnya sesaat. "Benar benar hilang ya... ini artinya aku benar benar sudah tidak terhubung lagi dengan Sehun..." Jongin tersenyum pahit menyadari takdirnya di usia enam belas tahun, ia harus kehilangan pasangan hidupnya.

" _Mate untuk setiap makhluk immortal hanya berlaku satu kali, itu artinya kau hanya punya kesempatan mempunyai pasangan hanya satu kali dan kalau kau kehilangan itu, maka seumur hidupmu kau tidak akan mempunyai pasangan."_

Ucapan Taiyu kembali terngiang di telinga Jongin.

" _Aku tak masalah kalau tidak mendapatkan pasangan lagi hyung, tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun?"_

" _Dia berbeda denganmu, dia bukan makhluk penghisap darah. Suatu saat dia akan menemukan pasangannya kembali."_

Jongin meringis, sanggupkah ia kalau suatu saat nanti harus melihat Sehun bersama pasangannya yang lain?

Srakk

Jongin melompat turun dari atas batu dengan sikap waspada saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Siapa di situ..."

Tak ada jawaban dan Jongin bergegas masuk ke dalam hutan untuk mengejar orang yang mungkin sudah melihat dirinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mencium bau yang cukup familiar di sekitar tempat yang telah ditinggalkan oleh orang itu.

"Dia..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaemin merasa heran saat tiba tiba saja Jeno mengajaknya dan Sehun untuk menemani namja werewolf itu berburu di hutan.

"Kau sedang kesambet setan? Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa berburu dan di hutan... Pasti banyak binatang yang aneh di sana. Aku tidak mau." Tolaknya mentah mentah.

"Ayolah sayang, hanya sekali..." bujuk Jeno.

"Ish, kalau ada yang menyerang kita bagaimana? Aku tidak mau mengobatimu lagi kalau kau terluka."

Sehun yang baru menyusul keluar kelas hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya melihat Jaemin yang cemberut. "Nana kenapa?"

"Tidak apa apa..." sahut Jaemin cepat.

"Sehuna... kau mau ikut ke hutan besok? Mumpung sekolah lagi libur." Tanya Jeno.

"Hutan?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa ada binatang di sana?"

Jeno mengangguk. "Yap, banyak. Seperti di kebun binatang."

"Wah benarkah? Apa nanti juga ada binatang seperti Nono yang di sihir Nana?" tanya Sehun antusias.

"Yak, aku bukan penyihir Sehuna." Pekik Jaemin tidak terima.

"Tapi kau membuat badan Nono gosong dan berbulu waktu itu, setelah kau menyembuhkannya baru dia kembali normal. Itu pasti karena ulahmu kan." Sehun ngotot dengan teori miliknya sendiri.

Jaemin mendengus, "Memangnya aku sekejam itu apa menyihir kekasihku sendiri."

"Ya, kau kejam..." tunjuk Sehun. "Suka memukul sembarangan."

"Apa kau bilang, kau mau ku pukul lagi?"

"Tuh kan, sudah ingin memukul lagi, dasar nenek sihir. Bweeee..."

"Aku tidak setua itu untuk menjadi nenek sihir." Jerit Jaemin ia menarik jaket Sehun dan menjitak dahinya.

"Awww... Nana kejam..."

Plakk

Giliran kepala Jaemin yang kena geplakan maut tangan Sehun.

"Yak, bocah ini..." geram Jaemin.

"Aish, sudah sudah, kenapa kalian harus bertengkar lagi." Lama lama Jeno jengkel juga melihat keduanya yang terus bertengkar.

"Jeno, kau membela bocah manja ini?" tunjuk Jaemin dengan muka cemberut.

"Tidak sayang... aku tidak membela siapa-siapa... sekarang sekali lagi aku tanya kalian mau ikut tidak denganku besok?"

"Tapi kenapa..." Protesan Jaemin terhenti saat Jeno menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. "Benarkah itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Jeno mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Sehunie ikut." putus Jaemin. Ia melirik pada Sehun yang masih merengut.

"Uhh, di hutan nanti banyak nyamuk, bagaimana kalau badanku gatal-gatal dan..."

"Sudah jangan banyak protes. Ayo pulang..." Jaemin menarik tangan Sehun dan setengah memaksanya untuk berjalan dengan cepat.

"Nana..." protes Sehun.

Jaemin tetap diam dan tidak mengurangi kecepatannya dalam melangkah, pikirannya sedang terbagi sekarang antara percaya dan tidak, benarkah apa yang dikatakan Jeno padanya. Kalaupun ya, masihkah ada harapan, mengingat Sehun bahkan sudah tidak mengingat dia lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Jaemin yang masih merasa tidak tenang karena ucapan Jeno waktu mereka di sekolah, berniat mendatangi kekasihnya itu di rumahnya. Namun saat ia tiba di rumah Jeno, hanya kesunyian yang ia dapati.

"Jeno-ya..." Jaemin menekan bel berkali kali, namun tak ada juga suara langkah kaki yang mendekat untuk membukakan pintu. "Apa dia pergi... Tapi tadi dia mengirim pesan kalau dia sedang berada di rumah sekarang."

Jaemin menoleh ke sekelliling dan secara tak sengaja tatapannya terfokus pada bulan yang tampak bersinar lebih terang dari pada biasanya. Jaemin mendadak merasa merinding, ada aura magic yang terpancar dari sinar bulan kali ini. "Kenapa aku merasa aneh..." ia mengusap lengannya yang terasa dingin sebelum kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk memencet bell.

Masih sepi, seperti tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan di dalam rumah Jeno.

"Ish... kemana dia pergi..." Jaemin menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Saat itulah terdengar geraman samar samar dari atas lantai dua rumah Jeno.

Jaemin terdiam dan memfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Grrrrr..."

"Jeno..." mendadak Jaemin merasa cemas, apakah kekasihnya sedang dalam bahaya di atas sana. Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan menggunakan kekuatan perinya, ia mendobrak pintu rumah Jeno dan berlari masuk ke dalam. "Jeno-ya..." teriaknya panik.

Suara geraman itu terdengar semakin nyaring dari dalam sini dan Jaemin terus berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jeno.

"Jeno..."

"Grrrrr..."

Sesaat langkah Jaemin terpaku saat menyadari kalau suara geraman itu berasal dari dalam kamar kekasihnya. "Jeno-ya... kau di dalam..." dengan tangan gemetar ia mengetuk pintu kamar Jeno.

' _Nana...'_

Seperti telepati, suara Jeno bergema di dalam kepala Jaemin.

"Jeno... kau tidak apa apa..." Jaemin merasa lega saat mendengar suara kekasihnya.

' _Nana, pergilah!'_

Suara Jeno terdengar begitu tersiksa, dan dengan nekad, masih menggunakan kekuatannya, Jaemin mendobrak pintu kamar Jeno dan apa yang dilihatnya membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Seekor serigala hitam yang ia yakini sebagai kekasihnya, terikat dengan rantai di atas lantai. Serigala itu mengaum saat Jaemin mendekat.

' _Nana, Pergilah!'_

Kembali suara Jeno bergema di kepala Jaemin.

"Tidak mau." Jaemin semakin mendekat, air mata mengalir di pipinya saat menyadari kekasihnya tampak tersiksa dengan puluhan rantai yang membelit tubuhnya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia mencoba menarik rantai yang mengikat tubuh serigala Jeno, berusaha membebaskan kekasihnya itu.

Serigala itu mengaum lagi, sebelum menggeram.

' _Jangan Nana, aku sangat berbahaya saat ini, kau bisa terluka karena aku'_

"Tapi rantai ini mengikatmu Jeno-ya, kau pasti sangat tersiksa." Balas Jaemin. Tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, ia berhasil melepaskan semua rantai yang mengikat tubuh Jeno.

' _Pergilah Nana... aku takut melukaimu...'_

"Kenapa? Kau kekasihku bukan? Kenapa kau harus melukaiku?"

Jaemin yang keras kepala bukanlah yang Jeno inginkan saat ini, disaat insting serigalanya bahkan jauh lebih kuat daripada insting manusianya. Ia menggeram saat sisi serigalanya semakin mengambil alih dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau memintaku untuk pergi?"

' _Maiden Moon'_ suara Jeno bahkan terdengar lebih seperti geraman di telinga Jaemin.

"Maiden Moon..." suara Jaemin terdengar shock. Seketika ia teringat bulan yang ia lihat saat di luar rumah Jeno tadi. Bulan yang bersinar lebih terang, aura magic dan Jeno yang terikat di lantai, otaknya yang pintar segera memproses itu semua dan menemukan jawabannya. Maiden Moon, bulan bergaul para kaum serigala, saat dimana mereka akan menandai para pasangan mereka. Jadi karena itu tubuh Jeno terikat ?

' _Aku tak ingin melukaimu, jadi pergilah'_ suara Jeno terdengar begitu sedih.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Jaemin.

'Ini pertama kalinya untukku Nana, aku takut kalau aku akan melukaimu.' Serigala itu bergerak tidak nyaman. _'Pergilah sebelum aku tak bisa mengendalikan pikiranku sendiri'_

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau aku juga ingin menjadi pasanganmu yang sebenarnya dan bukan hanya sebagai kekasihmu."

' _Nana...'_ Serigala itu menggeram lagi.

"Kau pasti tersiksa karena tak punya pelampiasan bukan, kenapa tidak lakukan saja padaku. Aku yakin kau takkan melukaiku." Mata Jaemin terpaku pada kekasihnya yang juga menatapnya dengan intens. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus bulu hitam sang kekasih.

Jeno tetap diam dan hanya terus memandang kekasihnya.

' _Apa kau benar benar siap?'_

"Aku... aku rasa ya." Jawab Jaemin.

'Kalau begitu buka pakaianmu.'

"Eh..." Jaemin membelalakkan matanya.

' _Seorang werewolf akan menandai pasangannya saat dirinya masih dalam bentuk serigala dan bukan manusia. apa kau takut? Kalau kau takut larilah selagi aku masih memberimu kesempatan.'_

Bibir Jaemin mengerucut. "Aku tidak takut." Sanggahnya. Dan dengan gerakan cepat ia melepas seluruh kain yang menempel di tubuhnya, hingga ia benar benar telanjang di hadapan Jeno. "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Jeno menggeram, harusnya tadi ia tidak perlu meminta orang tuanya mengikatnya, kalau ternyata kekasihnya justru menawarkan diri seperti ini. Tapi ketakutannya yang akan menyakiti kekasihnya membuatnya melakukan itu, mengikat tubuh serigalanya agar tidak berlari ke tempat Jaemin dan mengajaknya bercinta. Akan tetapi keadaan sekarang menjadi berbeda karena justru Jaeminlah yang datang lebih dulu dan menawarkan kesempatan padanya.

Serigala Jeno mendekat, hingga bulunya menggesek kulit Jaemin yang telanjang. Moncongnya mengendus area private milik Jaemin sebelum menjilatnya dengan lidahnya yang kasar.

Jaemin mengerang ketika merasakan sensasi asing saat lidah Jeno menjelajahi kejantanan mungilnya. Ia menjerit saat lidah Jeno bergerak turun dan menjilat holenya dan gerakan seduktif.

"Ahhh.. Jeno..."

Jeno merespon desahan Jaemin dengan jilatan di dada dan sepanjang pahanya yang membuat desahan Jaemin makin terdengar.

' _Berbaliklah'_

Jaemin menurut dan ia segera berbalik, berpegangan pada meja di depannya dan menungging tepat di hadapan Jeno. Ia merasakan lagi jilatan Jeno di pantatnya sebelum Jeno menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya.

' _Nana... maaf...'_

Dan sedetik kemudian kejantanannya yang besar menyeruak masuk mengoyak hole Jaemin yang belum pernah terjamah. Jeritan Jaemin bergema diruangan itu selama beberapa saat. Bukan hal mudah baginya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan seorang werewolf, apalagi dengan milik werewolf itu yang begitu besar menginfasi tubuhnya.

"Hiks... sakit..."

Jeno berhenti, menjilati punggung Jaemin, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kekasihnya itu dari rasa sakitnya. Ketika merasa isakan Jaemin sudah tidak terdengar, ia kembali bergerak, mendesak milik Jaemin untuk menerima miliknya lebih dalam lagi. Jaemin kembali menjerit saat rasa sakit itu kembali datang, namun tak lama kemudian jeritan itu sudah berubah menjadi desahan.

Cukup lama mereka bergerak dalam posisi seperti itu hingga akhirnya terjangan orgasme menghantam keduanya.

"Jeno..." Jaemin menoleh dan melihat tubuh serigala itu kembali berubah menjadi sosok kekasihnya dalam wujud manusia.

"Ya, sayang..." Jeno mencium punggung mulus Jaemin yang penuh keringat.

"Jeno..."

"Hmmm... apa kau terluka?" tanya Jeno khawatir.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memanggilmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah yang tadi itu nyata?" bisik Jaemin.

Jeno membalik tubuh Jaemin, kembali menghadap ke arahnya. Tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka, ia membaringkan tubuh Jaemin di lantai yang dingin. Ia mengecup bibir Jaemin dengan lembut. "Semua itu nyata sayang..."

"Benarkah..." Tangan Jaemin bergerak untuk mengelus wajah Jeno. "Jeno..."

"Umm... teruslah sebut namaku." Bisik Jeno, sebelum kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya, melakukan penyatuan, kali ini dalam dirinya yang berwujud manusia.

"Jeno..."

Setelah melalui penyatuan yang panjang, akhirnya keduanya terbaring dengan saling berpelukan di lantai, hanya ditemani selembar selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

"Apa?" Jeno memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, Jaemin tampak begitu kelelahan dan Jeno rasanya menjadi merasa bersalah karena terus memintanya untuk melayaninya tadi.

"Benarkah Jongin masih hidup ?"

Tangan Jeno makin memeluk dengan erat tubuh Jaemin sebelum ia bicara. "Ya, semalam... saat aku berburu di hutan terlarang... secara tak sengaja aku tersesat, dan saat aku ingin mencari jalan untuk pulang, aku melihatnya... berdiri di atas sebuah batu besar. Hanya saja..."

"Apa... apakah dia cacat?" tanya Jaemin.

"Aku tidak tahu... dia menutupi matanya dengan perban, hanya saja... aku melihat sendiri tanda mate di punggungnya juga menghilang..."

"Jadi... itu artinya dia bukan pasangan Sehunie lagi?"

"Ku rasa jawabannya ya."

"Lalu untuk apa kau ingin membawa Sehunie ke hutan kalau ternyata mereka bukan lagi pasangan? Bukankah itu percuma." Gumam Jaemin.

"Aku hanya ingin mereka bertemu... dan...berharap ada keajaiban yang datang..."

"Keajaiban..."

"Hmm..." Jeno mengecup hidung mungil Jaemin. "Keajaiban yang akan menyatukan mereka. boleh bukan kita berharap..."

Jaemin tersenyum. "Ya, kita harus mempertemukan mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini di mana?" hal pertama yang ditanyakan Sehun pada sepasang kekasih itu adalah tentang keberadaan mereka. Ia berdiri di tempat asing yang mirip sebuah tanah lapang dengan hutan yang mengelilingi tempat itu. Ada sebuah batu besar tepat mengarah ke matahari terbenam dan pandangan Jeno sedari tadi terus terfokus ke sana.

"Kau tunggulah di sini sebentar... aku dan Jeno akan kembali beberapa menit lagi." Ucap Jaemin.

"Tunggu, aku ikut..." rengek Sehun.

"Jangan, di dalam hutan banyak nyamuk dan serangga, kau mau di gigit dan kulitmu penuh bintik bintik?" cegah Jaemin.

Sehun merengut. "Tapi Hunnie takut di sini..." rengeknya lagi.

"Tidak akan ada apa apa, di sini aman." Jaemin memeluk tubuh sepupunya itu.

"Tapi..."

"Aku akan membawakanmu kelinci yang imut." Ucap Jeno.

"Bunny?" mata Sehun berbinar saat mendengarnya. "Hunnie mau..."

"Karena itu, tetaplah di sini dan tunggu aku dan Nana membawakannya untukmu."

"Umm..." Sehun mengangguk dan membiarkan sepasang kekasih itu meninggalkannya seorang diri di tengah tanah lapang itu.

"Kau yakin dia akan aman?" tanya Jaemin khawatir.

"Tentu saja, di sini tidak ada kaum pemangsa yang berbahaya." Jawab Jeno. Ia teringat pada ucapan orang tua Sehun tadi pagi sebelum berangkat.

 _Flashback_

" _Jadi dia masih hidup dan kau ingin mempertemukannya dengan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol_

" _Ya, ahjushi..."_

" _Tapi dia bukan mate anakku lagi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada ragu._

" _Karena itulah ahjushi, aku ingin mempertemukan keduanya, untuk meyakinkan kita semua kalau mereka memang ditakdirkan atau tidak untuk bersama."_

" _Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu? Sementara kau bahkan sudah menandai Jaemin tanda seizin kami."_

 _Jeno meringis. "Itu aku..."_

" _Baiklah, aku akan memberimu kesempatan kali ini. Tapi kalau ternyata mereka memang tidak saling mengingat lagi, maka aku akan benar benar melarangmu mempertemukan mereka lagi."_

" _Baik, ahjushi..."_

 _Flashback End_

"Aku hanya berharap, Jongin akan datang ke sini hari ini." Gumam Jeno.

Jaemin tersenyum, " Pasti... dia pasti akan datang." Ucapnya yakin.

Tap memang terkadnag keyakinan saja tidaklah cukup, karena siang bahkan sudah berganti menjadi sore dan Sehun tetap berada sendirian di tanah lapang itu.

"Ish, Nana kenapa lama sekali, Nono juga... apa kelincinya kabur?" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Ia sudah berada cukup lama di sini, bahkan sempat tertidur juga, namun kedua orang yang ia tunggu belum juga datang. "Apa harus Hunnie menyusul ke dalam hutan?"

Sehun menatap ke arah hutan yang tampak gelap, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terlalu gelap, Hunnie takut..." ia merengut lagi. "Tapi Hunnie kan namja, namja harus berani. Jadi baiklah ayo pergi ke hutan..." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya ke udara sebelum berbalik dan ia langsung terpaku saat menyadari dirinya tidak hanya sendirian di tempat ini. Tapi ada sosok lain yang kini berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya. Perlahan Sehun menurunkan tangannya yang tadi masih terangkat ke udara. Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok bertubuh tinggi yang hanya mengenakan kaos tipis berwarna hitam dan juga celana selutut berwarna senada. Pandangan Sehun turun ke bawah dan menemukan kalau sosok di depannya ini menapak di tanah dengan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu yang warnanya mulai memudar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini sendirian...?"

"Eh, itu... aku menunggu... sepupuku dan kekasihnya." Ucap Sehun gugup. Ia merasa sedikit terintimidasi oleh tatapan pria di depannya.

Sosok di depannya menghela napas. _'Pasti karena Jeno ya...'_

Ia memperhatikan sosok Sehun dalam diam, namja itu terlihat secantik biasanya dengan sweater jaring jaring berwarna hitam yang mengekspos kulit putihnya dan juga celana jins yang membalut kaki rampingnya dengan begitu pas dan juga sepatu converse berwarna putih yang membuat penampilannya terlihat lebih sempurna.

"Kemana mereka?"

"Entahlah, mereka bilang akan mencarikan Hunnie kelinci. Tapi ini sudah lama sekali." Sehun tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Namja di depannya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Polos sekali, mau menunggu di tengah hutan hanya demi seekor kelinci, Sehunnya tetap tidak berubah.

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Tadinya... tapi sekarang tidak lagi." Jawab Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ada kamu..."

Namja itu terdiam, ia mendongak menatap matahari yang sudah semakin turun ke ufuk barat.

' _Aku hanya bisa membuat warna matamu tetap menjadi hitam saat siang harri, saat matahari terbenam di ufuk barat, maka warna matamu akan kembali seperti semula'_

Ia memejamkan matanya saat mengingat ucapan Taiyu, ia harus pergi sebelum Sehun melihat warna matanya berubah. Tapi ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan Sehun terus berada di sini sendirian. Terlalu berbahaya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke tepi hutan. Kau bisa menunggu di sana. Di sini tidak aman. Apalagi sebentar lagi hari akan gelap."

"Tidak mau... aku suka di sini." Tolak Sehun.

"Sehunie..."

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sehun antusias.

Namja itu terdiam, tentu saja ia sangat tahu nama orang yang dicintainya. "Ya..."

Sehun tersenyum manis. "Jadi karena kau sudah tahu namaku, bolehkah aku juga tahu namamu?"

"Jongin..."

"Ahhh... Jongin..."

Sesaat Jongin melihat Sehun yang tengah berpikir, namun hanya sekejap karena namja manis itu kembali tersenyum. Perasaan Jongin mengatakan ada yang janggal karena Sehun bahkan tidak menanyakan kenapa ia bisa tahu nama namja itu, tapi mengingat kepolosan Sehun, Jongin harusnya sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kau pernah mendengar nama itu?"

"Umm, Nana dan Nono sering menyebut nama itu." jelas Sehun.

"Ohhh... kalau begitu bisakah aku mengantarmu ke tepi hutan. Hari hampir gelap, binatang buas akan berkeliaran di tempat ini."

"Apa?" Sehun melompat ke sisi Jongin dan menatap takut kesekeliling. "Mana?"

"Aku bilang kan malam hari." Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Ish, kau menakutiku..." Sehun menghentakkan kakinya dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Maaf..." Jongin mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sehun dan keduanya melangkah dalam diam, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang tengah mengamati mereka dari balik sebuah pohon besar.

"Apa dia benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?"

"Entahlah, ayo pulang..."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehunie?"

"Dia akan pulang dengan Jongin nanti. Ayo kita pergi..."

Begitu keduanya pergi, Jongin melirik ke arah tempat itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jalanannya agak licin, jadi berhati-hatilah."

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan tiba di tepi hutan?" tanya Sehun, tatapannya tak beralih dari Jongin yang kini menggenggam jemarinya dan menuntunnya untuk melangkah dengan hati hati.

"Cukup lama kalau kau tetap berjalan sepelan itu." sahut Jongin. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Sehun, tangannya yang bebas sibuk menyibak ranting pohon, untuk memudahkan Sehun berjalan.

Sehun tersenyum ia mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka membuat Jongin berhenti melangkah tapi tetap tidak menatap ke arahnya.

"Nini... ayo hentikan ini semua..."

"Sehuna..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Berharap chapter depan udah bisa end nih ff dan aku bisa fokus ke ff yang satu lagi ( My Love Is Werewolf ). Rasanya melegakan karena utang ff ku ga banyak lagi #plakk dan juga review nambah dikit. Hehehe... meski karyaku mungkin ga sebagus karya orang lain, mohon tetap review ya...

Dan aku sangat berharap EXO bisa menang lagi di Melon Music Award malam ini. Amiiiinnnn...

Dan berharap juga momen KaiHun sebanyak yang di AAA kemarin. Kalau perlu sama ChanHo juga sih, karena aku greget banget liat Chanyeol yang rebahan manja sambil ngelus paha Suho. Aaaaaa... #plakkk momen crackpair memang selalu bikin greget.

Terakhir salam damai KaiHun shipper

Syakila8894


	11. Chapter 11

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE 2 CHAP 11 (FINAL CHAPTER PART 1)

Pairing : KaiHun, NoMin

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Rated : M

Akhirnya...

Ini chapter yang bikin galau bagi yang nulis, karena takut endingnya mengecewakan kalian. Tapi aku punya prinsip lebih baik mencoba dulu, hasilnya ntar aja dipikirin. Karena itulah ini hasil dari mikir bagian endingnya. Moga ga terlalu mengecewakan. Tapi mungkin bakal kecewa berat juga sih, karena ini pendek. No edit pula.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berbalik dan menatap intens ke arah Sehun, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan tatapannya menyiratkan rasa tidak percaya. "Kau mengingatku?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya lalu menggeleng, wajahnya murung. "Hunnie ingat Nini... tapi tidak semua hal Hunnie ingat..."

Jongin tersenyum, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Sehun, namun namja cantik itu menghindar, tak mau di sentuh olehnya. Senyuman Jongin memudar seketika.

"Maaf..." Sehun menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti," Jongin mengepalkan tangannya dan kembali memunggungi Sehun. "Ayo, aku harus mengantarmu keperbatasan sebelum hari berubah menjadi gelap."

Sehun tak bergeming meskipun Jongin sudah melangkah meninggalkannya. Jongin yang merasa kalau Sehun tidak mengikutinya hanya mendesah lirih. "Sampai kapan kau mau tetap berdiri di situ, menunggu hari gelap atau menunggu binatang buas datang menghampirimu?"

"Nini jahat..."

"Ehh..."

"Nini bahkan tidak menanyakan kenapa Hunnie tidak mau Nini sentuh. Hunnie benci Nini..." sehun menghentakkan kakinya sebelum melangkah dengan langkah yang lebar, bermaksud untuk mendahului langkah Jongin. Namun, niatnya itu terhenti karena Jongin yang lebih dulu menahan pundaknya.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu Sehuna, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Hari sudah menjelang malam, dan aku harus memastikan dirimu aman."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Hunnie..."

"Tidak tau kenapa, Hunnie merasa... kalau hari ini kita tidak saling bicara, maka... kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Nini... ayo bicara meski hanya sebentar." Sehun menatap penuh harap pada Jongin.

"Di sini?" Jongin mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar.

Sehun mengangguk, "Tak apa, paling juga Hunnie di gigit nyamuk." Sehun nyengir.

"Aku tau sebuah tempat yang tenang dan aman untuk kita bicara. Kau mau ikut?" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, berharap Sehun untuk menyambutnya.

Sehun memandang tangan Jongin sejenak, sebelum tersenyum dan memajukan tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan sebuah pelukan erat. "Hunnie lebih suka seperti ini."

Jongin menghela napas sebelum balas tersenyum. "Pejamkan matamu." Bisiknya lirih. "Kita pergi."

Dalam sekejap, dengan menggunakan kekuatan Jongin keduanya berpindah tempat.

"Buka matamu, kita sudah tiba." Dengan lembut Jongin melepaskan pelukan Sehun di tubuhnya dan melangkah sedikit menjauh.

Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya dan langsung menatap jejeran pohon di depannya. Bukankah ini masih di kawasan hutan yang sama?

Seakan mengerti pandangan bingung Sehun, Jongin menunjuk ke arah belakang tubuh Sehun. "Berbaliklah."

Dah, Oh Tuhan...

Sehun memandang takjub tempat itu. "Woahh..."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Aku suka hutan dan juga air, kadang di malam hari aku suka berdiam diri sendirian di sini. Sangat menenangkan."

Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Kau tidak takut dengan binatang buas dan kegelapan?"

"Aku suka kegelapan, itu seperti bagian dari diriku sendiri."

"Jadi... selama ini kau bersembunyi di tempat ini?"

"Aku tidak bersembunyi." Bantah Jongin.

"Tapi kau menghilang, Nini. Tak taukah kau betapa bersalahnya aku. Hiks..." Sehun menangis.

"Sehunie..."

"Semua karena aku, kau harus terluka parah dan menghilang. Kau jahat, kenapa tidak pernah menemuiku lagi dan membuatku makin merasa bersalah. Ku kira kau sudah meninggal..." Sehun meremas ujung sweaternya dan terus terisak.

"Kau... mengingat semuanya?" Jongin tampak tak percaya. Ia masih ingat setelah tanda di tubuh Sehun hilang, ia langsung menggunakan sisa kekuatannya untuk menghilangkan ingatan Sehun tentangnya. Apa itu tidak berhasil?

Sehun melemparkan pandangannya pada hamparan air danau yang bening, dengan taman bunga yang mengelilinginya.

"Awalnya tidak... tapi... saat aku merasa marah dan kekuatanku muncul... ingatan itu kembali..."

Jongin terdiam.

"Nini... kau yang melakukannya bukan? Kenapa kau tega sekali? Kenapa Nini ingin Hunnie melupakan Nini..."

Jongin menunduk. "Tanda itu..."

Mendengar kata tanda, secara otomatis tangan Sehun bergerak untuk memegang area belakang lehernya.

"Begitu tanda itu hilang, secara otomatis kita bukan pasangan lagi Sehuna."

"Jadi, Hunnie bukan kekasih Nini lagi?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Hunnie tidak bisa bersama Nini lagi?"

Jongin lagi lagi mengangguk.

"Meski Hunnie masih mencintai Nini?"

Jongin mendongak menatap tepat pada wajah Sehun yang basah dengan air mata. "Iya... eh, apa?" tatapan Jongin terlihat seperti orang yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Kau..."

"Hiks... Hunnie mencintai Nini... tapi kenapa takdir begitu kejam pada Hunnie?"

"Itulah kenapa aku ingin menghapus ingatanmu tentangku Sehuna... aku tak ingin kau terluka, cukup hatiku saja yang terluka." Mungkin Sehun tidak tahu, namun Jongin merasakan dadanya begitu sakit ketika menyadari meski mereka masih saling mencintai tapi tetap tidak bisa bersama.

"Hiks... tidak bisakah kita tetap bersama meski tidak ada tanda itu?"

Jongin mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh Sehun dari belakang dan memeluknya erat. "Aku ingin... tapi di dunia immortal, itu semua tidak bisa Sehuna, yang tidak punya tanda mate tidak diperbolehkan untuk hidup bersama."

"Kalau begitu ayo buat lagi tanda itu."

"Andai saja bisa..." Jongin tersenyum sedih. Membayangkan tidak bisa hidup bersama dengan Sehun sungguh terasa menyakitkan.

Sehun berbalik dan memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. "Hunnie tidak mau pisah dari Nini..." gumamnya lirih.

"Aku juga..." Jongin mengelus punggung Sehun dengan gerakan lembut, ia memejamkan matanya dan sesekali mencium pundak Sehun.

"Andai saja ada cara lain..." Sehun tampak begitu putus asa. "Pasti kita tidak akan berpisah kan Nini..."

Ya, seandainya saja ada cara...

Jongin memejamkan matanya, sekelebat ingatan melintas dipikirannya. Ingatan akan ucapan gurunya yang mengatakan tentang takdirnya, ucapan pamannya yang terputus karena kematiannya, mimpinya saat berada di vila di tengah pulau dan... tubuh Jongin menegang. Mungkinkah...?

"Nini..." panggil Sehun cemas, "Nini tidak apa-apa?" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jongin yang semakin memucat dan juga warna matanya yang telah berubah. Biru dan orange. Sehun menoleh ke sekeliling yang mulai gelap karena matahari yang telah tenggelam di ufuk barat. "Nini..."

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, menyadari kalau sihirnya telah berakhir dan warna matanya yang asli kembali muncul. "Aku tidak apa-apa Sehuna..." ia mengamati wajah Sehun dengan seksama. Wajah manis itu terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Kau takut denganku? inilah aku yang sebenarnya Sehuna..."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hunnie tidak takut kok," kilahnya. "Nini terlihat keren..." ia mengamati kembali wajah Jongin dengan seksama. "Jadi... tadi Nini melamunkan apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya satu ingatan tentang..." Jongin menelan ludahnya. "Penyatuan." Sambungnya dengan nada lebih pelan.

"Penyatuan...?" Sehun tampak tak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan Jongin.

"Ya, dulu aku pernah bermimpi melakukan penyatuan denganmu untuk menyempurnakan tanda mate kita." jelas Jongin.

Sehun terdiam, mencerna ucapan Jongin dalam keheningan. "Apa dengan begitu penyatuan akan sempurna?"

"Ya, tapi itu bagi orang yang mempunyai tanda mate, sayang."

"Kenapa kita tidak mencoba, Nini tau kan caranya? Siapa tau kan ini juga akan berhasil."

"Tapi..." Jongin jelas merasa ragu, ia benar benar tidak tau apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Karena kalau ini tidak berhasil bisa saja Sehun akan mati karena monster di dalam tubuhnya dan Jongin tidak menginginkan itu. "Sehuna, ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang berpasangan."

"Tapi kita kan dulu juga berpasangan." Sehun cemberut.

Jongin meringis, "Tapi sekarang kita bukan lagi orang yang berpasangan. Lagi pula ini beresiko Sehuna... aku tak bisa mengambil resiko sifat jahat dan brutalku lebih mendominasi dalam penyatuan ini dan mencelakakanmu."

Cup

"Hunnie percaya pada Nini... kalau Nini mencintai Hunnie, pasti semua akan baik baik saja."

Jongin memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Haruskah ia melakukannya? Kalau perkiraannya tidak tepat bagaimana? Bisa saja bukan mimpi itu menjebak dirinya dan Sehun? bukankah mimpi itu diciptakan oleh pamannya?

"Nini..." rengek Sehun.

Jongin membuka matanya, "Apa kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen," jawab Sehun mantap.

"Aku tak yakin kalau ini akan berhasil. Tapi kau benar, kita harus mencobanya." Suara Jongin terdengar begitu parau saat ia maju selangkah untuk lebih merapat dengan Sehun.

Sehun sedikit gemetar saat Jongin menunduk, tapi ia tetap diam di tempatnya menunggu Jongin berbuat sesuatu.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak akan menyakiti belahan jiwanya, Jongin menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak saat merasakan setitik rasa hangat muncul di ujung jari kakinya tempat sebuah sulur berwarna hitam muncul, namun ia tetap melanjutkan ciumannya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, sedikit berjinjit dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin, dengan kaku ia membalas ciuman Jongin.

' _Yixing bukanlah orang yang jahat Jongina, paling tidak ia telah memberikanmu jalan lewat mimpi itu, kau hanya perlu membuka hatimu lebar-lebar untuk ikatan yang baru'_

Ucapan Taiyu kembali terngiang di pikiran Jongin, sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Yixing memasukkan mimpi itu ke dalam pikirannya, Taiyu benar, meskipun berambisi menaklukkan dunia menggunakan dirinya, pamannya masih mempunyai setitik rasa peduli padanya. Pamannya tahu kalau keinginannya tidak terpenuhi, ia masih bisa membahagiakan keponakannya lewat takdir yang ia ubah. Dan memberikan petunjuk lewat mimpi itu.

Sekarang yang bisa Jongin lakukan hanyalah membuka hati dan pikirannya untuk menerima sepenuhnya bagi sulur-sulur ikatan itu menyebar diantara tubuhnya dan Sehun.

Saat ciumannya dengan Sehun berubah menjadi intens, Jongin dapat merasakan sulur sulur itu bergerak menjalari kaki mereka dan semakin naik ke atas. Lidah Jongin menyapu mulut Sehun sebelum menyusup masuk ke dalam kehangatan mulut Sehun. lengannya melingkari pinggang Sehun dengan erat dan mendekapnya erat-erat.

Ciuman Jongin berpindah ke leher Sehun dan ia menancapkan taringnya di sana, menghisap darahnya dengan rakus tanpa peduli pada jeritan kesakitan Sehun.

Tubuh Jongin terasa terbakar dan panas saat darah Sehun mengalir di tubuhnya, ikatan sulur itu makin menguat di tubuh mereka dan Jongin, pikirannya kini sepenuhnya telah dikendalikan oleh sesuatu di dalam tubunya, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah melempar tubuh Sehun ke tanah, melucuti pakaiannya dan bercinta dengannya dengan keras dan lama.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin merobek seluruh pakaian Sehun dan dalam sekejap tubuh mulus itu terpampang dengan nyata di hadapannya.

"Nini..." Sehun mencicit sedikit ketakutan, namun juga sekaligus bergairah.

Jongin hanya menggumam, sebelum melumat dengan ganas bibir Sehun yang membengkak karena ciumannya.

"Ahhh..." Sehun sedikit tersentak saat ciuman Jongin kembali berpindah ke lehernya, menelusuri leher mulus itu dengan lidahnya sebelum menggigit dan memberikan tanda yang lumayan banyak di sana.

Setelah merasa cukup, Jongin mendorong tubuh telanjang Sehun hingga terbaring telentang di atas rumput, dengan agak kasar ia membuka kedua paha Sehun dengan lebar, kau tahu aku tak bisa bermain dengan lembut saat penyatuan." Suara Jongin terdengar lebih kasar dari sebelumnya, hingga Sehun tak tahu apakah yang berbicara itu benar benar Jonginnya atau tidak. "Mungkin akan sangat sakit untukmu, tapi karena kau juga menginginkannya, maka cobalah untuk bertahan."

Mata Jongin yang berlainan warna tampak mengkilat dan Sehun yang agak ketakutan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Sekarang... ikuti ucapanku..." Meski Jongin belum pernah mengikuti ritual seperti ini, tapi setidaknya ia tau dengan mantra yang harus di ucapkan saat sepasang mate melakukan penyatuan, meski dirinya dan Sehun tidak memiliki tanda itu, setidaknya keduanya harus tetap mengucapkan mantranya. Ia melepaskan lebih dulu seluruh pakaiannya sebelum menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"Pasangan takdir, melewati batasan waktu, melewati keabadian. Dua tubuh, satu jiwa, aku memilikimu, kamu memilikiku, dan memberikan seluruh diriku kepadamu."

Bleshhhhh

"Aaaaarrgggghhhhhttttt..."

Halilintar menggelegar dan kilat menyambar, menghujam tanah dan rumput hingga membentuk lingkaran yang mengelilingi tubuh Jongin dan Sehun, sulur sulur itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat mengikat tubuh keduanya, sebelum berputar di punggung masing, membentuk ukiran rumit yang sambung menyambung. Sebuah tanda mate baru terbentuk saat akhirnya Jongin menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Kilat menyambar lagi saat Jongin menarik sedikit pinggulnya dan kembali menghujam milik Sehun, menimbulkan jeritan kesakitan dari Sehun lagi, holenya robek dan berdarah. Milik Jongin yang terlalu besar dan ketidak siapan dirinya membuat Sehun mengerang, ini pertama kalinya untuknya dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Air mata membasahi pipi Sehun saat merasakan milik Jongin yang bertambah besar seiring bertambahnya kekuatan namja itu, ia merasakan sobekan holenya semakin bertambah lebar. "Hiks... Nini..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Jongin, ia kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar.

"aaaarrgghht..." jerit Sehun, ia masih kesakitan. Jari jarinya mencengkeram pundak Jongin dengan kuat. Merasakan kejantanan monster itu bergerak keluar masuk dengan brutal di dalam holenya yang terluka.

Jongin menunduk dan menggigit dada Sehun sebelum menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Ahhh..." Kenikmatan menjalar di tubuh Sehun di sela-sela rasa sakitnya, saat milik Jongin menyentuh titik sensitivenya dengan sangat akurat. "Nini..."

Jongin masih menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan brutal, hingga tubuh Sehun tersentak sentak di atas rumput.

"Aaaaggghhh..."

Di iringi suara halilintar yang menggelegar dan teriakan Sehun, keduanya mennyemburkan cairan orgasme dalam jumlah yang banyak. Sulur sulur itu kemudian membuat ikatan simpul yang sempurna saat akhirnya proses penyatuan itu selesai.

Jongin melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam hole Sehun dan meringis saat melihat darah yang menempel di kejantanannya.

"Akh... sakit..." rengek Sehun.

"Maaf..." bukan keinginan Jongin untuk bertindak brutal, tapi memang ia harus berbuat seperti itu. "Apa kau ingin aku menyembuhkanmu?" Jongin tampak cepas pada luka di hole milik kekasihnya.

"Umm..." Sehun menggumam. "Hunnie bisa sendiri..."

"Biar aku saja..." dengan menggunakan kekuatan setengah half bloodnya yang masih tersisa, Jongin menyapukan telapak tangannya di hole Sehun dan dalam sekejap, hole itu kembali rapat dan bersih tanpa luka.

Sehun menatap pada Jongin dengan wajah cemberut. "Hunnie marah pada Nini... Nini kasar sekali..."

"Ya, yang memintaku untuk melakukan penyatuan tadi siapa?"

"Hunnie sih, tapi kan..." pembelaan Sehun terhenti saat ia menatap ada yang berbeda di punggung Jongin. "Nini tandanya..."

Jongin melirik pada punggungnya, "Hmm... tandanya sudah kembali Sehuna..."

"Benarkah, apa itu artinya Hunnie bisa kembali bersama Nini?" Sehun tampak antusias.

"Ya," Jongin mengangguk.

"Kyaaa... Hunnie bahagia sekali..." Sehun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk di pangkuan Jongin sebelum memeluknya dengan erat.

Jongin mencium kening Sehun dengan sayang. "Kau bahagia..."

"Sangat..."

"Tapi kau tau kan sayang, ada resiko yang akan kau tanggung setelah ini."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Kau akan terikat terus bersamaku sepanjang hidup kita yang abadi."

"Abadi?"

Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut. "Saat kau sudah resmi menjadi pasanganku maka... secara otomatis hidupmu juga akan abadi sama sepertiku, kecuali ada yang melenyapkan salah satu di antara kita."

"Dan apa yang terjadi kalau ada salah satu dari kita yang lenyap?"

"Yang satunya juga akan lenyap, sayang."

Senyum Sehun bertambah lebar. "Tak apa, Hunnie malah sangat menyukainya, apalagi Hunnie akan selalu bersama Nini..."

Jongin menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Sehun. "Ya, kita akan selalu terus bersama karena kita abadi."

.

.

.

.

.

END PART 1

Pendek ? memang iya, harusnya sih lebih panjang dari ini. Tapi karena kesibukanku yang parah banget karena sempat cuti sakit selama seminggu, jadinya aku ga punya banyak waktu untuk ngetik. Jadi aku post seadanya... maafkan syakila ya...

Part 2 nanti mungkin menceritakan soal NC yang nanggung di chap ini dan tentunya ada NOMIN juga nanti.

Meski pendek dan mungkin mengecewakan, mohon tetap review ya agar aku semangat ngetik lagi. Dan doain pekerjaan aku cepat kelar biar punya waktu untuk ngetik.

Untuk pengganti HB, aku dah nyiapin ff baru sih, ga tema fantasy lagi karena aku ngerasa gagal banget nulis ff genre ini, tapi kali ini tema keluarga, mungkin bakal hurt / comfort / sad. Dan meski masih ragu antara milih Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun sebagai istri pertama Jongin, tapi aku udah netapin judulnya sih.

BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI ======== Coming soon

Salam damai KaiHun Shipper

Syakila8894


	12. Chapter 12 ( FINAL CHAPTER )

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE 2 CHAP 11 (FINAL CHAPTER PART 2)

Pairing : KaiHun, NoMin, ChanHo, ChenMin

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Rated : M

Ini ending yang entah apa memuaskan atau tidak #plakk yang jelas aku ucapin makasih banget untuk teman teman semua yang sudah mau membaca dan review di ff syakila yang absurd. Butuh waktu untuk ngetik ff ini, karena bagaimanapun juga aku harus pintar pintar manfaatin wkatu di sela kerjaan yang numpuk. Seperti kata teman, berharap aja aku ga masukin laporan keuangan ke ff yang aku buat. Hahaha...

Untuk half blood 3, aku masih belum menentukan akan post di akun ini, akun aku pribadi atau grup rempong para emak-emak. Lagian aku masih utang ff juga nih. Hehehehe...

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

 **( CHENMIN SIDE )**

Bukan hal mudah bagi seorang Kim Minseok yang merupakan seorang manusia harus beradaptasi menjadi seorang monster penghisap darah. Awalnya ia menangis dan berontak tak terima dengan takdir yang harus ia jalani. Meski akhirnya ia bisa pasrah dan menerima semuanya, tetap saja ada saat ia rindu pada masa-masa ia masih menjadi manusia.

Seperti saat ini contohnya, saat anak semata wayangnya pergi entah kemana dan suaminya pergi berburu binatang untuk di ambil daging dan darahnya untuk makan malam mereka, ia termenung seorang diri di belakang rumahnya. Duduk di atas bangku yang terbuat dari kayu, yang khusus di buatkan oelh suaminya untuk mereka bersantai di belakang rumah.

Minseok tak tahu sejak berapa lama ia melamun di sana, hingga tak menyadari kalau dirinya sekarang tidak sendirian di sana. Ada suaminya yang tengah duduk menghadap ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan intens. Minseok tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan suaminya, yang pasti ia melihat ada tatapan terluka di mata itu. Kenapa? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?

"Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanyanya berbasa basi.

"Sejak melihat istriku duduk di sini dan kemudian melamun." Chen menjawab, suaranya menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" Minseok cemas, tentu saja, suaminya jarang sekali mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sayang." Chen tersenyum menenangkan.

"Lalu...?"

Chen berdehem pelan, sebelum menatap dengan serius. "Apa kau menyesal hidup kembali bersamaku?"

"Apa maksud pertanyaan itu? tentu saja aku tidak pernah menyesal hidup bersamamu." Ada kemarahan di dalam suaranya , Minseok jelas tak terima kalau suaminya sendiri meragukan dirinya.

"Kau seperti tak menginginkan itu sayang, lihat! Baru sebentar kutinggalkan kau sudah melamun dan terlihat sedih." Chen masih tampak tenang. "Kau masih tak bisa menerima keadaanmu sekarang bukan?"

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya, mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan suaminya.

"Bukankah kalau kau tidak menerima takdirmu, itu sama saja artinya kau tak mau hidup bersamaku lagi karena kondisi kita yang seperti ini?"

"Bukan begitu... aku..."

"Arra... aku mengerti maksudmu." Chen memandang lurus ke arah depan. "Haruskah aku meminta Jongin memanggil gurunya kemari?"

"Untuk apa kau meminta itu?" tanya Minseok heran.

"Untuk membiarkan kita menghilang untuk selamanya." Jawab Chen tenang.

"Yak, Kim Jongdae." Minseok tampak marah.

"Kenapa kau harus marah seperti itu? bukankah kau tidak bisa terima kalau harus hidup sebagai vampire dan berdampingan denganku." Tatapan terluka Chen membuat Minseok terdiam. "Kau tau saat kita harus meninggal karena Demon itu ada hal yang aku sesalkan..."

"Apa...?"

"Aku belum bisa membuat dirimu bahagia sepenuhnya. Aku sering pergi meninggalkanmu bekerja selama berhari-hari dan berbulan-bulan, membiarkan dirimu dan Jongin kesepian tanpa adanya diriku. Dan jujur saja saat akhirnya Taiyu membangkitkan kita lagi, aku merasa sangat senang..."

Minseok menatap suaminya dengan tatapan bingung, suaminya senang karena telah menjadi monster?

"Aku berpikir kalau aku bisa menebus semua waktu yang telah terlewat, waktu dimana aku dulu tak bisa selalu ada disisimu. Karena kita abadi jadi aku akan selalu bersamamu dan juga Jongin untuk selamanya..."

Minseok mengerti sekarang, dan ia merasa sangat terharu dengan ucapan suaminya dan merasa menyesal juga karena sempat merasa tak terima dengan takdirnya. "Maaf..."

Chen menggeleng, "Kamu tak salah sayang, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu... kau pasti merasa shock dengan perubahan ini."

Minseok memeluk tubuh Chen dengan erat kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu..."

"Lalu..."

"Maaf, karena sempat egois dan tidak memikirkanmu. Sekarang aku merasa bahagia ketika memikirkan kisah kita tidak akan memiliki akhir. Aku mencintaimu..."

Chen tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja... karena kita abadi sayang. Selamanya aku akan mencintai dan menyayangimu..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **( CHANHO SIDE )**

Keuntungan menjadi seorang peri mungkin adalah karena hidup mereka abadi, mereka akan bisa terus bersama dengan pasangannya seumur hidup mereka. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata memiliki pasangan yang tak setia? itu akan menjadi perasaan menyakitkan seumur hidup juga. Setidaknya sekarang, Suho menyadari itu. Ia sungguh takut kalau suami tampannya selingkuh dan kemudian meninggalkannya demi orang lain, lalu kalau itu semua terjadi, sanggupkah ia menahan beban selamanya? Jawabannya jelas tidak, dan Suho akan lebin memilih untuk mengakhirinya dengan cara apapun juga.

Sebenarnya ia tak akan segalau ini seandainya saja temannya tidak datang dan curhat kepadanya, mengeluh tentang suami yang jarang pulang dan kemudian saat pulang ternyata membawa pasangan baru. Awalnya Suho tidak kepikiran akan bernasib sama seperti sahabatnya itu, tapi setelah beberapa hari ini, suaminya menjadi orang yang super sibuk dan jarang pulang, mau tak mau pemikiran itu muncul di dalam otaknya.

Apalagi Chanyeol juga tak pernah menjelaskan kenapa ia telat pulang atau apapun yang setidaknya tidak akan membuat Suho kepikiran. Seperti sekarang ini, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari dan suaminya belum tiba di rumah. Suho gelisah dan khawatir karena Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengangkat telepon darinya, tidak juga menjawab pesan yang ia kirim. Suho ingin sekali curhat kepada putra semata wayangnya, tapi mengingat Sehun yang mungkin sedang bersenang senang dengan Jongin, membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Mana mungkin ia tega membuat perasaan bahagia putranya berubah menjadi sedih. Karena itu ia lebih memilih duduk diam di ruang tamu, menunggu kedatangan suaminya.

Jam terus berdetak dan kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari dan belum juga ada tanda tanda kalau Chanyeol akan datang. Suho bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil dompet dan jaket, lalu bergegas keluar rumah untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tempat suaminya bekerja.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Suho untuk tiba di rumah sakit, dan ia langsung bergegas menuju tempat yang sudah sangat ia hapal. Ruangan kerja suaminya.

Namun saat tiba di lorong yang menuju ruangan suaminya, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Chanyeol sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seseorang di depan pintu ruangannya. Dari posisinya sekarang, Suho kesulitan untuk melihat orang yang sedang bicara dengan suaminya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa?"

Suho mengerutkan keningnya, rasanya ia pernah dengar suara seperti itu, tapi siapa?

"Aku tak bisa, Kyungie... Bagaimana dengan Suho...?"

Deg

Kyungie?

Ingatan Suho melayang pada dua puluh tahun silam. Mungkinkah?

Dengan langkah yang sedikit gemetar ia melangkah sedikit kesamping untuk melihat wajah orang menajdi lawan bicara Chanyeol, dan kakinya langsung lemas saat akhirnya berhasil melihat wajah orang itu. Tak salah lagi, memang dia orangnya. Do Kyungsoo, putra mahkota Raja peri. Mantan kekasih suaminya. Air mata jatuh di pipi Suho tanpa bisa ia cegah. Jadi ini penyebab suaminya selalu terlambat pulang ke rumah dan mengabaikannya?

Suho harus mengakui kalau ia kalah dalam segala hal dari Kyungsoo. ia hanya berasal dari kalangan rakyat biasa dan bukan dari kaum bangsawan seperti halnya suaminya ataupun Kyungsoo. mungkin salah satu hal yang membuatnya menang dari Kyungsoo hanyalah kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol ternyata bukan pasangan dari namja itu. dialah yang mempunyai tanda pasangan yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, Suho mengusap tanda matenya yang ada di tengkuknya. Merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa, saat menyadari bahkan tanda inipun sepertinya tidak bisa menyatukan dirinya dengan Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Suho tahu Chanyeol memang mencintainya, karena itulah Sehun terlahir ke dunia. Tapi sepertinya cinta Chanyeol kepadanya tak sebesar cinta namja itu pada Kyungsoo.

Secara perlahan Suho berbalik dan segera melangkah pergi dari tempat itu tanpa berniat mendengarkan lebih jauh percakapan antara suaminya dan mantan kekasih suaminya tersebut.

"Aku tak ingin, istriku salah paham dan akhirnya membuat kami bertengkar. Sudah cukup aku membantumu sejauh ini Kyungie, aku tak bisa lebih jauh lagi."

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut pada Suho. Kau peri penyembuh Channie... hanya kau yang bisa ku andalkan."

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah suamimu juga peri penyembuh? Apa kau bertengkar dengannya?"

"Itu..."

"Kyung, suamimu berhak untuk tahu bagaimana keadaan anak kalian. Apalagi saat dia sakit seperti ini. Kita juga sudah punya keluarga masing masing, sudah cukup aku mengabaikan istriku beberapa hari ini."

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai istrimu ya."

"Tentu saja, dia napas kehidupanku... beberapa hari ini aku pasti telah membuatnya sedih karena jarang pulang."

"Maaf..."

"Huh..."

"Karena aku telah merepotkanmu."

"Tak masalah kau seorang pangeran dan sudah seharusnya seorang rakyat membantu pemimpinnya saat kesulitan."

"Terima kasih, kau pulanglah. Suho pasti mencemaskanmu. Aku akan menghubungi suamiku dan memintanya pulang."

"Dia masih tugas di luar negeri?"  
"Ya, karena itulah aku meminta bantuan darimu."

Chanyeol mengangguk tanda mengerti, dan setelah memeriksa keadaan anak Kyungsoo sekali lagi, ia pun bergegas pulang ke rumah. Sungguh ia sangat tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan tambatan jiwanya. Suho. Bahkan hanya mengingat nama itu saja, Chanyeol sudah merasakan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat.

Namun, saat ia tiba di rumah, hanya kesepian yang ia dapatkan. Istrinya tidak ada di rumah. Chanyeol mencoba menelponnya, namun ternyata handphone istrinya ketinggalan di rumah.

"Shit..." Chanyeol mengumpat sebelum melempar jasnya sembarangan dan kemudian bergegas kembali ke luar rumah untuk mencari keberadaan istrinya. "Sayang, kamu di mana?"

Chanyeol berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana tempat yang biasanya di datangi oleh istrinya. Dan saat ia mengingat satu tempat yang sering di datangi oleh Suho, segera saja ia berlari ke tempat itu.

Benar saja, saat Chanyeol tiba di taman yang biasa istrinya datangi, Suho ada di sana. Tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Chanyeol mendekat dalam diam, dengan hati hati ia berjongkok tepat di hadapan Suho yang masih menunduk. Hati Chanyeol terasa sakit saat ia melihat pipi istrinya yang basah oleh air mata, apa ia telah menyakiti hati istrinya begitu dalam? Sepertinya ya, mengingat beberapa hari ini ia selalu mengabaikan istrinya.

"Maaf..." ucapnya lirih.

Suho hanya diam.

"Maaf, karena telah mengabaikanmu akhir akhir ini. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti itu sayang..." jari jari Chanyeol mengusap dengan lembut air mata di pipi Suho.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?' tanya Suho lirih.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. "Tentu saja aku mencarimu sayang, kau tak ada di rumah dan aku khawatir."

Suho tersenyum lemah. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus khawatir padaku, bukankah beberapa hari ini kau mengabaikanku."

"Itulah kesalahan terbesarku, mengabaikanmu demi seorang pasien... maaf..."

"Apa pasien itu begitu spesial bagimu?" Suho mengingat wajah Kyungsoo. "Ah, tentu saja special karena dia mantan kekasih yang sangat suamiku cintai."

"Mantan...?"

"Kyungie... kau biasanya memanggilnya begitu bukan. Aku melihatnya dan..." rasanya Suho tak sanggup lagi meneruskan ucapannya. Ia kembali menangis.

"Sayang..." Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Suho dan membawanya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Ia mencium kening Suho dengan lembut, menyadari kalau istrinya telah salah paham padanya. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol bahkan tidak memiliki rasa apapun lagi pada Kyungsoo, dihatinya telah dipenuhi oleh Suho dan juga buah hatinya Sehun.

"Kau salah paham sayang... kita sudah hidup bersama bukan hanya satu tahun atau dua tahun, kau jelas tahu siapa pemilik hatiku selama ini." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Suho sekilas.

"Tapi..."

"Dengarkan penjelasan aku dulu." Sela Chanyeol. Dan ia pun menceritakan semuanya tentang anak Kyungsoo yang sakit dan dirinya yang harus merawat anak itu. "Bagaimanapun dia anak penguasa di dunia peri dan aku tak bisa menolaknya saat ia meminta pertolongan."

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang dulu padaku, aku kan jadi berpikiran yang tidak tidak tentangmu." Suho cemberut.

Chanyeol meringis, merasa bersalah. "Maaf sayang, aku hanya takut kau marah padaku."

"Tapi kalau kau tidak bilang kita malah jadi salah paham, Park Chanyeol." Suho jadi kesal pada suaminya.

"Maaf, lain kali tidak akan aku ulangi lagi."

"Kau harus janji."

"Janji. Seumur hidupku aku tidak akan menyembunyikan satu rahasia apapun lagi pada istriku. I promise."

"Kau harus menepatinya." Suho mengalungkan tangannya di leher suaminya.

"Pasti... jadi bisa berikan aku kecupan sekarang."

Suho tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja suamiku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **( NOMIN SIDE )**

Jaemin itu galak dan suka bertingkah bar-bar, Jeno juga mengakui itu. kalau sebagian orang lebih menghindari untuk mempunyai pasangan yang galak dan suka bertingkah anarkis, Jeno justru mensyukurinya. Baginya mempunyai pasangan yang selalu menuruti apa kemauannya bukanlah pasanagn yang baik untuknya. Dengan melihat Jaemin yang selalu marah-marah setiap Jeno memintanya melakukan sesuatu selalu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Jeno, intinya ia bahagia bisa berpasangan dengan namja manis nan galak itu.

Wajah Jaemin yang sedang dalam mode galak justru terlihat begitu cute di mata Jeno, seperti sekarang ini. Jaemin yang baru bangun dari tidurnya, langsung marah-marah karena tidak menemukan Jeno di sampingnya. Hanya dengan memakai kemeja putih milik Jeno tanpa dilapisi apapun lagi, ia berjalan keluar kamar dan langsung memukul kepala Jeno yang asyik duduk di sofa sambil meminum secangkir coklat hangat.

"Auuu... sayang, ini masih pagi dan kau sudah memukulku," erang Jeno, sebelum meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. Ia mendongak untuk menatap pada Jaemin yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu lagi, Lee Jeno."

"Janji ap..." Jeno terdiam sesaat setelah ia mengingat janjinya untuk selalu menemani Jaemin sampai namja cantik itu terbangun dari tidurnya. "Maaf sayang, aku lupa," sesalnya.

Jaemin makin cemberut. "Kau bilang lupa?" jeritnya. "Sekarang saja lupa, bagaimana nantinya, berpuluh-pulih tahun ke depan, kau mungkin juga akan melupakan aku."

"Sayang, bukan seperti itu, aku..."

"Apa kau benar-benar akan melupakan aku nanti? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja, mumpung aku masih muda dan bisa mencari pasangan yang lebih tampan darimu." Telunjuk Jaemin mengarah pada hidung mancung Jeno.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan kekasih hatiku sendiri, kau pasanganku, belahan jiwaku, selamanya akan begitu, tidak akan ada yang lain." Tegas Jeno.

"Kau cemburu?" Jaemin memicingkan matanya.

"Tentu saja," Jawab Jeno cepat, ia menarik tangan Jaemin, menempatkan kekasihnya itu dipangkuannya. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Jaemin. "Kau milikku dan tidak akan ada yang boleh mengambilmu dariku selama aku masih bernapas."

"Bilangnya sekarang begitu, kalau nanti aku tua dan jelek kau juga pasti akan pergi."

"Siapa bilang. Sekarang atau nanti itu sama saja, sayang."

Mata Jaemin kembali memicing, ia tampak kesal mendengar jawaban dari multu Jeno. "Kau mau bilang kalau aku kelihatan tua dan jelek?"

"Kau yang bilang, bukan aku." Jeno mengelus paha Jaemin yang terpampang dengan jelas di matanya.

Dengan kasar Jaemin menepis tangan Jeno. "Pergi saja sana, kau tidak mau kan punya pacar yang jelek dan tua." Jeritnya.

Jeno menghela napas panjang, kekasihnya ini kenapa sensi sekali sih pagi ini. "Sayang, dengarkan aku."

"Aku tidak mau dengar," Jaemin melipat kedua tangan di dada dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Pertama, aku tidak mengatakan kau tua dan jelek, kau ini selalu salah menyimpulkan ucapanku. Yang aku maksud adalah, sekarang ataupun nanti, rasa cintaku padamu tidak akan berubah. Mau kau cantik atau jelek, muda atau tua, kau tetaplah Nanaku, pasangan hidupku. Forever."

Jaemin menundukkan wajahnya, "Maaf..."

"Kenapa minta maaf sayang, kamu tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Tangan Jeno meraih dagu Jaemin memaksa mereka untuk melakukan kontak mata kembali.

"Aku selalu salah dalam menyimpulkan apa yang kamu ucapkan."

Jeno tersenyum, "Tidak apa, aku menyukainya, ah... aku memang selalu menyukai apapun yang ada pada dirimu, termasuk ini." Dengan santai Jeno mengecup dada Jaemin yang masih tertutup piyama.

"Pervert," Jaemin memukul pundak Jeno, wajahnya memerah. "Kita sudah melakuaknnay tadi malam," tambahnya lagi dengan suara pelan.

"Tapi aku belum puas dan mungkin tak akan pernah puas dengan dirimu." Jeno menarik Jaemin untuk lebih merapat di pangkuannya. Jaemin yang mengerti, langsung melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Jeno, sementara tangannya berada di pundak kiri dan kanan Jeno.

"You are so pretty..." Jeno berbisik dengan lembut, ia menempelkan wajahnya di leher Jaemin, dan mulai mencium leher dan tengkuknya.

Jaemin mendongak, menikmati ciuman ciuman Jeno di lehernya dan rabaan tangan Jeno di dadanya yang entah sejak kapan kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka.

"Eunghh..." Jaemin melenguh pelan saat tangan Jeno meremas remas kedua dadanya.

Jeno menarik wajanya dari leher Jaemin, menatap wajah memerah kekasihnya sejenka, sebelum menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jaemin. Jaemin dengan semangat langsung menyambut ciuman Jeno. Masih dengan saling menghisap bibir, tangan terampil Jeno melepaskan kemeja yang di pakai Jaemin dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Jeno melepaskan ciumannya, ia mengecup kening Jaemin dengan lembut, sebelum mengangkat tubuh Jaemin dan membaringkannya di atas sofa dan menindihnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aaahhhh..." Jaemin kembali mendesah saat mulut terampil Jeno menghisap puncak dadanya, menggigitnya dengan cukup kuat lalu menghisapnya dengan keras. Jeno melakukan hal yang sama pada puncak dada Jaemin yang lain. Tangan Jaemin meremas dengan kuat rambut tebal Jeno. "Ahhh... Jenoooo..." Jaemin makin membusungkan dadanya, saat Jeno dengan semangat membuat banyak kissmark di dadanya, menambah jumlah kissmark yang sudah ia buat tadi malam.

Jeno menggeser tubuhnya hingga berada di pinggir sofa, ia menunduk untuk menciumi kedua kaki mulus Jaemin. Mulai dari ujung jari kakinya lalu terus naik hingga paha, tak lupa Jeno membubuhkan banyak kissmark di sepanjang ciumannya.

Jaemin terus melenguh dan menggelincang pelan saat Jeno tidak berhenti mencium, menghisap dan menjilat area betis dan pahanya. Ia membuka lebar kakinya untuk memudahkan Jeno memberi tanda.

"Uuuuhhh..." Jaemin meremas rambut Jeno dengan kuat, saat Jeno menjilati pangkal pahanya tanpa menyentuh kejantanannya sama sekali.

Jaemin dapat merasakan precum mulai keluar dari kejantanannya dan mengalir membasahi holenya. "Aaaahhh... Jenooo..."

Jeno tetap diam, ia terus memainkan lidahnya di sekitar pangkal pahanya dan sibuk memberikan tanda di sana.

"Ooohhh... Jenooo... Pleaseeee..." Jaemin menjerit, ia melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Jeno dan beralih meremas bantalan sofa.

Jeno tersenyum sebelum mengulum kejantanan Jaemin dan menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun. Dua jarinya menyusup masuk ke dalam hole Jaemin yang basah karena terkena cairan precum. Dapat Jeno rasakan becek di dalam, bekas sisa cairan cinta dirinya tadi subuh masih ada di dalam hole Jaemin.

"Euungghhh..." Jaemin menggeliat. "Pleaseeee..."

Jeno melepaskan kulumannya dan menyodorkan kejantanannya ke hadapan Jaemin. Jaemin yang mengerti langsung memegang kejantanan Jeno dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengusapkan lidahnya secara merata di kejantanan Jeno, sebelum memaksa mulutnya untuk membuka dengan lebih lebar untuk menampung kejantanan besar milik Jeno. Jamein terdiam sejenak, merasakan sesak dimulutnya, setelah mencoba menyesuaikan ukuran kejantanan Jeno dengan mulutnya, ia mulai menghisap dan mengeluar masukkan kejantanan Jeno di dalam mulutnya.

Jeno mengerang pelan, merasa puas dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya pada kejantanannya. Setelah merasa kejantanannya sudah cukup basah, Jeno mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari mulut Jaemin. Ia menelentangkan lagi tubuh Jaemin dengan sebelah kaki Jaemin yang menjuntia ke lantai. Jeno menatap sesaat pada kaki Jaemin yang terbuka lebar sebelum ia meletakkan ujung kejantanannya tepat di depan hole Jaemin. Tubuh Jeno menunduk dan ia meraih kepala Jaemin, sedikit mengangkatnya dan kembali mengajaknya berciuman. Kemudian setelah merasa yakin Jaemin nyaman dengan ciumannya, ia melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole kekasihnya itu.

Bleshhhh

"Oooeeeggghhhtttthhhhffff..." Jeritan Jaemin tertahan di dalam ciuman Jeno. Tangan Jaemin mencengkeram pundak Jeno dengan kuat, merasakan holenya yang penuh sesak dengan kejantanan Jeno.

Ini bahkan baru dua jam setelah terakhir kali mereka bercinta dan hole Jaemin kembali merapat dengan cepat, butuh sedikit waktu baginya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di holenya, dengan menggunakan kekuatan penyembuhnya, sebelum kemudian ia kembali rileks dan bisa menyesuaikan holenya dengan kejantanan besar milik Jeno.

Jeno yang tahu kekasihnya sudah tidak kesakitan lagi, langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menyusu di dada Jaemin sembari menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk dengan cepat.

"Aaahhh... Aaahhh... Jenooo..." Jaemin merintih saat Jeno makin menekannya lebih dalam lagi.

Jeno yang mendengar desahan kekasihnya semakin bersemangat menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun.

Rasa nikmat menyebar dengan cepat di tubuh Jaemin saat kejantann Jeno terus menerus menumbuk titik sensitivenya dengan kuat. Ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jeno dan meremas pundak namja tampan itu dengan kuat saat merasakan ketegangan mulai menjalari kejantanannya. Ia hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"Aaaaaaggghhhhttt..." Jaemin menjerit saat akhirnya ia mencapai orgasmenya, cairannya menyembur membasahi perutnya dan juga perut Jeno.

Tak memberi kesempatan pada kekasihnya untuk menikmati kenikmatannya lebih lama, Jeno menarik tubuh Jaemin untuk bertukar posisi tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam hole ketat itu.

Jaemin mengangkang di atas Jeno, tangannya bergerak untuk berpegangan pada sofa sebelum menggoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur, holenya memijat kejantanan Jeno dengan kuat, membuat namja tampan itu mengerang penuh kepuasan.

Dengan kedua tangannya, Jeno menarik tubuh Jaemin untuk lebih mendekat, hingga ia bisa dengan leluasa menjamah dada Jaemin yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan untuk ia abaikan. Mulutnya dengan lihai melumat dan menghisap nipple Jaemin.

"Aaahhh..." Jaemin mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan kenikmatan yang datang bertubi tubi ditubuhnya, goyangan pinggulnya semakin tidak menentu.

Jeno yang menyadari kekasihnya mulai kelelahan segera membantu dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggul Jaemin dan menggerakkan tubuh kekasihnya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Aaaagghhhhttt..." erangan keduanya terdengar bersamaan saat akhirnya keduanya mencapai puncaknya secara bersamaan.

Dengan sisa tenaganya Jaemin melepaskan kejantanan Jeno dari dalam holenya, cairan kental milik Jeno perlahan keluar dari dalam hole Jaemin yang memerah. Jaemin memutar tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jeno, posisi 69, posisi yang belum pernah ia dan Jeno lakukan. Dengan perlahan ia menggenggam kejantanan Jeno dan mengerakkan tangannya naik turun, mulutnya sendiri dengan lihai menghisap ujung kejantanan Jeno, membersihkan dari sisa cairan cinta milik kekasihnya itu. sesekali ia melenguh pelan saat Jeno menjilati holenya dan meremas kejantanannya.

"Sayang... kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku yakin kita tidak akan bisa ke tempat Jongin dan Sehun hari ini." Suara Jeno terdengar serak, penuh nafsu.

"Aku memang tidak berniat kemana mana." Gumam Jaemin. Ia melepas kulumannya dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya kembali berhadapan dengan Jeno.

"Kau yakin, aku akan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan hari ini kalau kita terus berada di rumah."

"Umm... lagi pula katanya sering bercinta itu bisa membuat kita awet muda."

Jeno tertawa, "Kau takut menjadi tua?"

"Tentu saja, kalau aku tua, aku khawatir kau akan meninggalkanku."

Jeno mengangkat sedikit pinggul Jaemin dan kembali menusukkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Jaemin. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku terlalu sangat mencintaimu." Jeno mencium dengan lembut tanda mate milik Jaemin.

"Dan aku terlalu bodoh kalau pergi darimu. Kau tau aku sangat bergantung padamu." Jaemin menggigit bibir Jeno dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja, karena kau pasanganku. Jadi..." tangan Jeno mengelus pantat Jaemin dengan sensual. "Bisa kau bergerak sekarang tuan putri?" godanya.

Jaemin tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja pangeranku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **( KAIHUN SIDE )**

Sehun hanya bisa terlihat seperti orang linglung saat ia berjalan masuk ke dalam villa yang akan ia dan Jongin tempati selama liburan sekolah ini. Tadinya ia mengira saat Jongin mengajaknya liburan, ia akan di bawa ke tempat yang ramai seperti taman hiburan atau pantai. Namun Jongin malah membawanya pergi ke dalam hutan, Sehun sudah hampir ngambek sebelum kemudian ia meliat sebuah villa mewah nan cantik di tengah hutan.

"I... ini bagus sekali," Sehun terpekik kagum. Ia berlari mengitari area villa itu sebelum masuk ke dalam satu satunya kamar tidur yang ada di sana.

"Apa ini tidak sesuai keinginanmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Huh, Hunnie suka kok." Jawab Sehun polos.

"Jangan bohong sayang, aku tahu kalau kau ingin pergi ke pantai."

Sehun tersenyum manis, "Tadinya Hunnie pikir Nini memang akan membawa Hunnie ke sana. Tapi di sini Hunnie juga suka kok. Tapi disini sepi..."

"Maaf... aku tak bisa membawamu ke tempat yang ramai untuk saat ini." Sesal Jongin.

Sehun menatap lembut tepat ke kedua bola mata Jongin yang berbeda warna. "Tak apa, Nini jangan sedih."

Jongin tersenyum, ia meraih kedua tangan Sehun dan menciumnya, "Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya aku lebih suka berada di sini juga, karena itu artinya hanya ada aku dan Hunnie. Aku ingin punya banyak waktu bersama dengan Hunnie."

Senyum Sehun terlihat begitu lebar, "Hunnie juga... Hunnie kangen Nini... Mommy jahat sekali seminggu lebih tidak membolehkan Hunnie bertemu Nini..." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, teringat mommy cantiknya yang melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan kekasih tampannya selama ia belajar untuk ujian kenaikan kelasnya.

Jongin membimbing Sehun untuk duduk di tepi ranjang dan tangannya mengelus lembut pipi mulus kekasihnya itu. "Jangan marah lagi pada mommy, mommy melakukan itukan untuk kebaikan Hunnie juga."

"Ish, tapi Hunnie kan jadi kangen Nini..." rengek Sehun manja.

"Sekarang kan kita sudah bersama lagi sayang, jangan cemberut terus, nanti cantiknya hilang loh. Ayo senyum yang manis" Jongin mencubit lembut pipi Sehun.

"Hufff..." Sehun menggembungkan pipinya, " Seperti ini...?" Sehun memamerkan senyum lebarnya hingga mata cantiknya hanya tinggal segaris.

"Cantiknya kekasihku..." Jongin yang gemas langsung menciumi seluruh area wajah Sehun, hingga namja cantik itu terkikik pelan, merasa geli dengan bakal janggut yang mulai tumbuh di area dagu kekasihnya. "Nini... geli..."

Namun Jongin tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sehun, ia masih meneruskan kegiatannya mengecup seluruh area wajah Sehun.

"Hahaha... Nini... stop... please..." Sehun terus menggeliat hingga akhirnya ia hilang keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh terbaring di atas ranjang dengan posisi Jongin di atas tubuhnya.

Keduanya saling pandang, dan Sehun yang pertama kali memalingkan wajahnya, merasa malu di tatap begitu intens oleh kekasihnya.

"Hunnie..."

"Hmmm..." Sehun menggumam pelan, kembali menatap netra berbeda warna itu.

Jongin tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun, dan Sehun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sembari mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jongin saat namja tampan itu mencium bibirnya. Jongin merengkuh tubuh Sehun untuk makin merapat dengan tubuhnya. Bibir Jongin bergerak dengan pelan, mengecup dan kemudian melumat bibir kemerahan milik Sehun. lidahnya mendesak di sela bibir Sehun, memintanya untuk membuka dan sehun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Jongin menerobos masuk, membelit lidahnya dan menggodanya untuk membalasnya.

Hembusan angin malam yang cukup kencang menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamar yang terbuka dan Sehun makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jongin, mencari kehangatan.

Jongin melepaskan bibir Sehun sesaat, membiarkan kekasihnya meraup napas lebih banyak sebelum kembali meraih bibir itu dan mengulumnya lebih dalam dan lebih menuntut.

"Ahhh... Nini..." Sehun mendesah pelan saat Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan membuka pakaiannya dengan gerakan lambat. Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Jongin yang melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga ia terbaring telanjang. Ketika giliran Jongin melepas pakaiannya sendiri, Sehun langsung memalingkan wajahnya, merasa malu melihat ketelanjangan Jongin, dan benda di antara kedua pangkal pahanya itu sungguh membuat Sehun merinding bila ingat ukurannya yang big size. Ia ingat benda itulah yang membuat holenya sobek dan terluka cukup parah saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya.

Seakan mengerti dengan perasaan Sehun, Jongin mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut di penyatuan kedua kita ini." Bisiknya.

"Hunnie percaya Nini..." balas Sehun pelan. Bibirnya tersenyum manis, menyambut kecupan lembut yang dilayangkan Jongin di lehernya.

Jongin terus mengecupi leher Sehun, seseklai memberikan tanda kepemilikannya di kulit putih mulus itu sebelum kembali lidahnay menjelajah hingga tulang selangka Sehun dan terus turun hingga bertemu puncak dadanya yang mengeras antara kedinginan dan juga terangsang.

"Aahhh..." Sehun mendesah lembut, seraya melengkungkan punggungnya ketika bibir Jongin menghisap nipple kanannya dengan kuat disertai remasan di dada kirinya.

Setelah puas bermain di dada Sehun, bibir Jongin turun menyusuri perut mulutnya, bermain sejenak di pusarnya, membasahinya dengan lidah basahnya dan kemudian terus bergerak turun hingga tiba di kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras. Dengan tangan yang masih meremas dada Sehun, Jongin memasukkan kejantanan Sehun ke dalam mulutnya dan kemudian mengerakkan kepalanya naik turun, bergerak dengan intens memanjakan kejantanan mungil itu.

Tangan Jongin bergerak turun, menangkup bongkahan padat pantat Sehun, meremasnya dengan intens, sebelum kemudian jarinya menyibak bongkahan padat itu dan mengusap permukaan hole Sehun.

"Eunghhhh..." Sehun berusaha merapatkan kedua kakinya, namun Sehun menahan kedua paha Sehun untuk terus terbuka lebar dengan tubuhnya.

"Aahhh..." Sehun melentingkan tubuhnya saat lidah Jongin memutari ujung kejantanannya dan kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Aaahhh... Niniiiii..." jemari lentik Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin dan meremasnya dengan kuat. Ini terlalu nikmat dan Sehun serasa mau meledak sekarang. "Niniiiii..." Sehun memekik dan melengkungkan punggungnya ketika orgasmenya datang, ia menghempaskan lagi tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan terengah engah.

Setelah menelan seluruh cairan cinta Sehun dan menjilati kejantanan mungil itu hingga bersih, kedua tangan Jongin mengangkat pinggul Sehun ke atas, hingga hole mungilnya terlihat jelas di mata Jongin, ia menjilat permukaan hole itu sebelum menghisapnya, membuat Sehun kembali menjerit penuh kenikmatan.

Jemari Sehun meremas seprai dengan kuat saat Jongin merangkak naik kembali, tak lupa masih dengan bibirnya yang menciumi area yang ia lewati hingga wajahnya kembali bertemu dengan dada Sehun dan segera saja Jongin mengulum puncak kemerahan itu dengan semangat. Sebelah tangannya menarik tangan Sehun dan mengarahkannya pada kejantanannya yang menegang.

Sehun terpekik pelan, merasakan ukurannya yang jauh lebih besar lagi dari yang ia lihat tadi. "Nini... ini terlalu besar..." rengek Sehun.

"Sentuh saja sayang, itu milikmu..." Jongin menggigit nipple Sehun dengan lembut.

Dengan jemarinya yang sedikit bergetar, Sehun mengusap kejantanan Jongin, sebelum mengocoknya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ahh.., ya begitu sayang..." Jongin menghisap kuat nipple Sehun, hingga Sehun menjerit karena merasa ngilu di dadanya.

Dengan nalurinya, Sehun mendekatkan kejantanan Jongin dengan kejantanan miliknya dan kemudian menggesekkannya dengan lembut.

"Aaahhhh... Nini..." Sehun mengerang, merasakan kenikmatan itu lagi.

"Aku tak tahan lagi..." Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun di kejantanannya, ia menatap Sehun sejenak. "Aku akan masukkan sekarang..."

Sehun memegang seprai dengan erat dan kakinya melingkari pinggang Jongin, melilitnya dengan kuat. "Nini... pelan-pelan..."

"Akan ku coba..." gumam Jongin, ia mulai menghujamkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Sehun, dan Sehun memekik pelan, merasakan sakit itu mulai datang saat ujung kejantanan Jongin mulai memasuki holenya, cengkeramnnya pada seprai semakin kuat dan ia memejamkan matanya, holenya kembali robek ketika Jongin menekan pinggulnya kuat kuat hingga miliknya masuk seluruhnya ke dalam hole Sehun.

"Aaarrgghttt... saaaakkiiiitt... Niniiii..." Sehun menjerit. Jemari Sehun beralih mencakar punggung Jongin. Melampiaskan rasa nyeri yang menusuk di holenya.

Jongin mencium bibir Sehun, menenggelamkan jeritannya dalam lumatan yang lembut. Tak lupa ia menyalurkan kekuatannya untuk menyembukkan kekasihnya itu. hingga tak lama kemudian ia merasakan Sehun yang membalas ciumannya dan Jonginpun mulai bergerak menarik dan mendorong kejantanannya, berulang ulang.

Desahan Sehun kembali terdengar dan gerakan Jongin makin dan semkin cepat, membuat tubuh Sehun tersentak sentak di bawahnya. "Aaaahhhh..." Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali mendesah sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Niniiiii..." Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya dan Jongin menyambutnya dengan pelukan erat, saat akhirnya keduanya mencapai orgasme mereka. sehun mendesah lagi saat merasakan kejantanan Jongin berkedut di dalam holenya dan kemudian mengalirkan sesuatu yang hangat di dalam sana.

Jongin masih menindih tubuh Sehun, dan miliknya masih berada di dalam hole Sehun. kepalanya bersandar di dada Sehun mendengarkan detak jantung Sehun yang perlahan mulai kembali stabil.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, sedikit menggeliat untuk menyamankan posisinya dan malah tak sengaja mengeratkan holenya, menjepit kejantanan Jongin di dalam sana.

Jongin mengerang pelan, "kau membangunkannya lagi, princess..."

Sehun melotot saat kembali merasakan milik Jongin yang menyesak dan memenuhi ruang sempit di dalam holenya.

"Nini... Hunnie lelah..." rengeknya.

"Satu kali lagi sayang, aku menginginkanmu..." Jongin mengecup lembut bibir Sehun sebelum kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Apa..." Sehun terpekik pelan. "Nini..." rengeknya. "Hunnie lelaaaahhh..."

"Yang kau perlukan hanyalah..." Jongin terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. "terus mendesah untukku, sayang..."

Dan tak ada hal yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain kembali mendesah untuk kekasih hatinya.

Suara nyanyian dari burung hutan membuat Sehun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia meggerakkan tubuhnya dan kemudian mengerang, merasakan tubuhnya yang pegal.

"Pagi, baby..." sapaan lembut itu membuat Sehun yang baru saja duduk langsung menoleh dan ia menemukan Jongin yang tadinya masih berbaring kini ikut duduk disampingnya. Wajah Sehun memerah ketika menyadari kalau ia dan Jongin masih sama sama telanjang.

"Niniiii..." rengek Sehun malu dan ia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "Uwow... baby Hunnie ku ternyata malu ya..." dengan gemas ia mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Niniii... jangan acak rambut Hunnie nanti Hunnie makin jelek." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk tdak menciumnya.

Setelah mengecup lembut bibir itu, ia segera membawa tubuh Sehun ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Niniii..."

"Hmmm..."

"Hunnie lapar..."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat sarapan." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biar Hunnie saja, Nini mandi saja sana."

"Yakin?" tanay Jongin ragu.

"Huum..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Setelah sekali lagi mengecup bibir Sehun, Jongin beranjak dari atas ranjang, tak peduli dengan ketelanjangannya, ia berjalan dengan santai masuk ke dalam kamar, setelah lebih dulu memperingatkan Sehun berhati hati saat memegang pisau.

Setelah Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Sehun segera beranjak ke lemari pakaian, ia mengambil sebuah kaos putih longgar dan celana pendek ketat dan segera memakainya, setelah yakin dengan pakaiannya, Sehun segera beranjak ke dapur.

"Uhh, Hunnie harus masak apa untuk Nini?" ucapnya bingung. "Mungkin roti panggang atau nasi goreng?"

Ketika Sehun sibuk di dapur memikirkan menunya, sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Sehun terdiam ketika tubuh itu makin merapat ke tubuh bagian belakangnya.

"Nini..."

"Sedang memikirkan apa sayang?" Bibir Jongin menelusuri leher Sehun dan memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil di sana.

"Nini... Hmmmm... Hunnie baru mau membuatkan susu coklat untuk Nini..." Sehun menggeliat pelan.

"Susu coklat? Bagaimana kalau yang ini saja?" dengan gerakan cepat, Jongin menurunkan kaos longgar yang dipakai Sehun dari pundak kirinya. Langsung saja ia meremas dada kiri Sehun dan memainkan nipplenya.

"Aaaahhh... Niniiii..." Sehun mendesah saat Jongin terus menciumi lehernya dan sebelah tangannya meremas remas dadanya.

"Aaaahhh... Niniii nakalllll..." Sehun merengek dan ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin, dan Jongin langsung mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan mendudukkannya di atas meja.

"Niniii..." Sehun meremas lembut rambut Jongin saat tangan Jongin kembali aktif meremas dada kanannya dan mulutnya dengan semangat menjilati dan kemudian menghisap nipple kirinya.

Merasa kaos itu mulai mengganggunya, Jongin melepas kulumannya dan melepaskan kaos yang dipakai Sehun dan melemparnya sembarangan. Ia pun juga melepaskan kaos yang dipakainya dan kini mereka sama sama topless.

"I love You..." Jongin mendekap tubuh Sehun dengan erat hingga nippe mereka bersentuhan dan Sehun langsung mendesah, Jongin tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk langsung melumat bibir Sehun.

"Ahhh... Niniii..."

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan ia menatap wajah cantik Sehun dengan tatapan penuh cinta. "Sebenarnya aku masih tak percaya, aku masih punya kesempatan untuk memilikimu lagi sayang."

Sehun membuka matanya dan balas menatap Jongin. "Dan Hunnie sangat senang kembali bersama Nini..."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku bukan lagi matemu sayang?" Jemari Jongin sibuk membuka kancing celana Sehun dan kemudian menarik lepas celana itu hingga Sehun kembali telanjang.

"Mungkin mengikat Nini di kamar Hunnie, biar Nini tidak bisa pergi lagi." Jawabnya polos.

Jongin tertawa pelan, ia melepaskan boksernya juga dan kemudian mengarahkan kejantanannya yang menegang ke hole Sehun. "Ya, sayang, ikat saja aku dengan cintamu. Dan pastikan aku tak akan bisa pergi darimu." Jongin menekan pinggulnya hingga kejantanannya masuk ke dalam hole kekasihnya itu.

Sehun meringis menahan sakit. "Ya, Hunnie akan mengikat Nini untuk selalu bersama Hunnie selamanya..." bisiknya sembari semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin.

"Forever?" Jongin mulai bergerak dengan lembut.

"Huum, forever, selamanya Hunnie jadi milik Nini dan Nini jadi milik Hunnie..." Sehun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lembut, menyambut kejantanan Jongin di dalam holenya.

"Selamanya... aku akan mencintaimu dan bersamamu..." Jongin menggigit bibir bawah Sehun hingga terluka dan mulai menghisap darahnya.

"Aaahhh... yaaa... Hunnie juga mencintai Nini..." Sehun menggeliat karena milik Jongin tka berhenti menyiksa holenya dengan kenikmatan.

Jongin menggeram pelan merasakan betapa ketatnya hole kekasihnya menjepit kejantanannya. "Biarkan waktu yang akan membuktikan semuanya... sayang..."

"Aaahhh..." Sehun menjerit saat akhirnya ia mencapai puncaknya. "Ya.. Nini..." ucapnya dengan napas tersengal.

"Biarkan waktu yang akan membuktikan kalau cinta kita tidak akan pernah goyah. Selamanya... setiap harinya... aku akan membuktikan betapa cintaku akan terus makin bertambah padamu... forever..."

Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Jongin, ia pun tiba di puncaknya. Di dekapnya tubuh basah keringat Sehun dengan erat. "I love you angelku yang cantik..."

"I love you too, my half blood vampire demonku yang tampan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

REAL END

Apa ini memuaskan? Hahaha... maaf aku ga edit.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah baca n ninggalin jejak di ff ini. Salam sayang dari Syakila.

Salam Damai KaiHun And NoMin HardShipper.

Syakila8894


	13. Chapter 13 ( SPOILER )

THE HALF BLOOD VAMPIRE 2

Pairng : KaiHun

Rated : T

Entah ini bisa dibilang spoiler atau apa. Tapi chapter ini aku persembahin untuk kak Juju Jongodult. Ini mungkin pendek karena hanya berisi cuplikan awal kehidupan half blood baru. Dan melihat review yang terus menurun, mungkin aku hanya bisa kasih cuplikannya saja, untuk share, aku masih memilih di akun syakila8894 atau grup pribadi. Aku menyadari dengan pasti ff aku terlalu membosankan untuk di baca dan dikomen, jadi tolong for someone jangan bandingin karya absurd aku dengan karya kak juju jongodult yang sudah senior. Hehehe...

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin mempunyai seorang pasangan yang tampan dan juga kuat adalah salah satu impian Sehun. Dan ia bersyukur bisa mendapatkan itu pada diri Kim Jongin, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya dan Jongin akan mendapatkan masalah karena kekuatan Jongin itu.

Setahun setelah penyatuan mereka di hutan terlarang, Sehun menikah dengan Jongin, begitupun juga sepupunya Na Jaemin yang menikah dengan sahabatnya Lee Jeno. Tepat sehari setelah pernikahan itu, mereka semua memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia immortal, dunia di mana kehidupan mereka berasal.

Awalnya semua terasa baik baik saja, mereka semua hidup bahagia. Hingga hari itu tiba, ketika Jaemin akhirnya hamil buah hatinya dengan Jeno. Jongin mulai merasa ada yang salah, entah apa itu.

Sehun menangis karena iri dengan kehamilan Jaemin. Namun, Jongin dan juga mertuanya berhasil meyakinkan namja manis itu kalau mungkin memang belum waktunya ia hamil dan Sehun harus lebih bersabar lagi. Sehun menurut, dan ia terus menanti saat itu tiba.

Namun hingga Jaemin melahirkan dan putranya berusia sepuluh tahun, Sehun tak kunjung hamil juga. Namja manis itu berubah murung dan mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa memberikan anak untuk suaminya.

Jongin yang tak tahan melihat Sehun yang terus terusan murung, akhirnya membawa namja manis itu menemui Taiyu, gurunya. Dan apa yang dikatakan gurunya, membuat dunia Jongin serasa runtuh. Ini semua karena dirinya. Dirinya yang setengah vampire dan setengah demon membuat dirinya susah untuk mendapatkan anak. Benih yang ia hasilkan akan saling bertarung untuk mendominasi hingga akhirnya mereka mati sebelum berhasil membuahi Sehun.

Jongin menangis, ialah penyebab semua kesedihan Sehun. Dirinya yang terlalu mencintai Sehun, sungguh merasa terpukul karena tak bisa membahagiakan belahan jiwanya.

"Tak apa, hanya hidup bersama Nini saja sudah membuat Hunnie senang." ucapan tabah Sehun, sungguh membuat hatinya teriris.

Dan sejak saat itu mereka berdua berusaha melupakan keinginan mereka untuk mempunyai anak dan kembali menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti dulu, saat awal pernikahan.

Hingga beberapa tahun kemudian, sebuah keajaiban terjadi, Sehun akhirnya hamil. Awalnya Jongin tak percaya begitu saja, namun setelah Taiyu sendiri yang memastikannya, akhirnya ia bisa menerima semua itu dengan perasaan yang begitu bahagia. Walau ternyata kebahagiaan itu hanya sementara, karena di awal kehamilan Sehun terus terusan merasa kesakitan pada bagian perutnya. Jongin sangat khawatir kalau Sehun mengandung seorang bayi monster yang mengerikan. Mengingat dirinya yang setengah vampire dan demon serta Sehun yang seorang peri, bisa saja bukan hasil pencampuran mereka akan menghasilkan seorang monster baru.

Ketika hari kelahiran anak pertama mereka tiba, Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sesaat setelah bayi mungil itu keluar dari perut Sehun dan bayi itu membuka matanya, warna biru cemerlang langsung menyapa penglihatan Jongin.

Bayi mungil nan cantik itu berjenis kelamin laki laki dan ia seorang HALF BLOOD. Darah manusia yang Jongin korbankan demi Sehun, mengalir dalam tubuh anaknya.

Masalah baru muncul, karena anak mereka setengah manusia tak akan bisa hidup di dunia immortal dan itu artinya ia harus di kirim ke dunia manusia.

Tapi mengingat Jongin dan Sehun yang sudah tak bisa lagi tinggal di dunia manusia membuat keduanya terpukul.

"Setelah bayi kalian berumur 100 hari, aku akan mengirimnya ke dunia manusia dan akan aku pastikan ia aman di sana. Dan setelah kepergiannya, kalian akan mendapatkan penggantinya, Sehun akan hamil kembali." ucap Taiyu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan nasib Shixun ?" Sehun menatap cemas pada bayi mungilnya.

"Takdirnya sudah digariskan, ia akan berbahagia di sana. Dan ia tidak akan mengingat kalian lagi sebagai orang tuanya. Karena itu kalian juga harus melupakannya."

Meski berat, namun demi bisa memberi kehidupan pada putra pertama mereka, Jongin dan Sehun menyanggupinya.

Dan ketika hari itu tiba, Taiyu pun segera mengirim bayi cantik itu ke dunia manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi setiap orang yang sudah memiliki pasangan tentunya di dalam kehidupan mereka, mereka menginginkan kehadiran sang buah hati. Namun bagaimana kalau ternyata salah satu dari pasangan itu di vonis tak akan bisa memiliki bayi ? Sedih itu sudah pasti. Tapi kesedihan mereka tak berlangsung lama, karena kemunculan seorang bayi mungil di depan rumah mereka. Seorang bayi mungil dengan rambut blonde dan juga mata birunya. Bayi yang bukannya menangis tapi malah tersenyum saat melihat keduanya. Keduanya langsung jatuh cinta melihat senyuman bayi itu dan langsung memutuskan mengadopsi bayi cantik nan menggemaskan yang mereka beri nama, Jung Sehun.

Di sisi lain di waktu yang sama, seorang namja tampan baru saja selesai mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke 19, ketika ibunya menarik tangannya untuk dibawa ke seorang peramal yang sudah menanti mereka.

"Eomma, kenapa aku harus di ramal juga?"

"Diamlah dan dengarkan saja."

Namja tampan itu diam dan membiarkan peramal itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau akan menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat nanti."

Namja tampan itu tersenyum begitupun ibunya yang merasa lega karena cita cita anaknya akan tercapai.

"Bagaimana dengan jodoh anakku ?"

Peramal itu tersenyum tipis dan menatap lurus tepat pada mata namja tampan itu.

"Kau akan mendapatkan seorang pasangan yang baik dan sangat mencintaimu. Tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa ?" ibu namja itu tampak cemas.

"Kau tak keberatan bukan kalau dia memiliki taring?"

"EHHHHHH..."

.

.

.

.

.

End

Ini hanya bonus cuplikan dikit aja sih, gambaran cerita anak kaihun yang lagi lagi bernama Sehun #plakk dengan seorang om2 bernama Jongin. Kenapa aku bilang om2, itu karena Sehun baru lahir Jongin udah umur 19 tahun. Aku jarang bikin ff dengan jarak usia yang jauh. Jadi perlu banyak belajar lagi untuk bikin ff ini. Yang entah kapan juga bisa rilis #plakk

Ada yang berkenan review ?


End file.
